Metal Gear Fenrir: The Phantom Hope
by DaManWOFear
Summary: Mukuro Ikusaba. The "Ultimate Soldier". Killed by her own sister. But that doesn't end there: when she opened her eyes, she finds out that she's in a different world… a different battlefield. A mysterious one-eyed mercenary saved her and she has found new hope when she discovers a different "heaven": a soldier's refuge. My AU take on Metal Gear Solid V. Mostly Mukuro's POV.
1. Prologue : The Slain Wolf's Awakening I

**A/N: Finally, after some... changes that I've done in these past few days, I decided to make another crossover story. Since I got hooked with Danganronpa AND I'm currently playing Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (which is my GOTY so far) and a Metal Gear fan myself, this is the result. And I'm starting to like Mukuro even more after reading some info and bits of Danganronpa IF. And the rest is history.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Danganronpa is the property of Spike Chunsoft and NIS America**

 **Metal Gear Solid is the property of Konami (note: a HIDEO KOJIMA game!)**

* * *

Guideline:

Speech

 _Thoughts_

(Russian)

 _ **Prologue : The Slain Wolf's Awakening Part I**_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

 _Sometime in Hope's Peak Academy, inside the auditorium_

Emptiness.

Nothing.

It's all black.

That… is all I see in my eyes. I feel like I'm floating. The last time I remembered was… I was impaled. Wow, that was brutal. Multiple spears, huh? What was it called? Oh yeah, the "Spears of Gungnir", as the weird monochrome bear dubbed it. And after that, I was dead. But the one thing that I've never expect? That is I was killed… by my own sister.

Yes, my twin sister Junko. Who I dearly loved, I dearly cared. We call ourselves "The Despair Sisters" and one of the founding members of the group known as Ultimate Despair. To put it simply, I'm helping my sister's goal on "painting the world in despair". And it all started with the Tragedy. But in order to do that, we enrolled in a school called Hope's Peak Academy. I was dubbed as the "Ultimate Soldier" while Junko was the "Ultimate Fashionista" when we got there; we're part of the 78th Class back then. And then… my sister set her plan in motion: the killing game.

That's right. We wiped out the memories of our fellow students; our classmates; our friends. But there is something that it hurts me the most: to wipe out the memory of the one that I became close to – the one that I consider my first friend – the one that I fell in love with, despite of me being a young soldier. His name is Makoto Naegi.

But before that and the events of the Killing Game, I spent a good amount of time masquerading as my sister when she was away, disguising as a fake student named "Ryoko Otonashi"; a girl who is an amnesiac yet she also had almost supernatural analytical skills, calling here the "Ultimate Analyst"…. Well, as a far I remember. There is a group of young kids known as "Ultimate Despair": different high school students who have different talents and yet, they devote themselves to my sister Junko. I was one of them; even I consider myself as my twin sister's other half. Despite of being the "Ultimate Soldier", I'm also a caring and gentle young girl, but mostly in front of Makoto and my sister. And since I was very close to Junko, I will do everything for her. Taking orders, doing what she says... being a puppet for my younger twin is just fine by me. It's just for the sake of being loved and to be accepted by her… even though I'm the older twin. Weird, isn't it?

And then… the gruesome game has finally begun. I, still disguising as Junko, have melded with the memory-wiped students, including Makoto. Then we met the so-called Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy: an odd yet hideous and sadistic monochrome talking bear named Monokuma. In actuality, he's a remote-controlled bear; being controlled by none other than mastermind, my sister herself. The sadistic mascot announced that all of us will be imprisoned in this school for the rest of our lives. And in order for us to "graduate", meaning to get out of this confine, one should murder the other student and not be identified as the culprit. In other words, we should kill each other… in order to get out of this place. Of course, everyone panicked, especially Makoto. Fearing with their own lives, fearing for their own deaths… well, that is despair-inducing. A soldier should have no fear in any kind of danger because when you're on the battlefield…it's either you fight or die.

But above all this…? It was all Junko's plan. The killing game was instigated to show the whole world of students…young men and women, killing each other. All for sake of spreading despair to all people, leading to chaos, anarchy and desolation.

Still disguising myself as Junko, I pretend to be one of the students who panicked. But of course, I have no choice but to act out. In fact, I'm angry about Monokuma's game of a "class trial"; which is to find who the killer was. I mean, if we got the right answer, then the culprit will be executed. But if we get the wrong guy, the culprit will go scoot free and all of our classmates will be executed. For a sadist like Monokuma, that sounds fun. But for us, of course, that sounds horrible… and terrifying.

I was the only one who stood up for my fellow classmates. Being pissed off, I attacked Monokuma, stomping the bear's head. But this was also my plan: attacking Monokuma will make Junko send me to Hope's Peak lower parts. Then I will commit the murder and I'll go scoot free so everyone will fail on the "class trial" and they will all be executed… including Makoto. My feelings for him didn't change… but I will do anything just to please my sister. Just to give despair for my sister. Nothing else.

But… what happened next is… is something that I didn't expect. Not just that this wasn't even according to plan… but the biggest irony of all…

"Activating Summoning Magic! Save me, Spears of Gungnir!"

And suddenly, something sharp had hit me in the chest. And it was a spear. As multiple spears impaled my whole body, my eyes widened. Yes, I will do anything to give my sister Junko the despair she's craving for. Yeah, I smiled a bit. But what's really odd is that…you are killed by your own sister…

"Okay… not gonna lie, it's kinda weird…It's… strange…. I don't know, really…. but…"

" _Alright, I guess my sister's finger slipped. Or maybe not… so that's how it is…"_ I thought to myself and as I fell to the ground with eyes.

As I close my eyes into oblivion, I felt… nothing…

* * *

 _Wakh Sind Barracks_

 _Northern Kabul, Afghanistan, 1984. 8:30 in the morning_

"Ughh…"

I groaned as something bright has hit my eyes. I don't know why but… why I am still… feeling? Why does my heart still beating? And… I can still feel my whole body…. What's happening to me…?

I finally opened my eyes. And looked on my surroundings… I realized I was in a cell. And then suddenly, it hit me. I looked down and my body is still there; I found that I was wearing prisoner clothes. When I tried to move my left hand, it was stuck. I also did the same thing with my right hand. As I heard the clinging metal that held both of my hands, I looked where the sound came from and to my surprise, I was handcuffed. I'm trying to break free from the cuffs, but to no avail.

"W-what… in the world…."

I thought this was… heaven. But actually, I was in a room. And it's a prison cell.

And a few moments later, I heard footsteps. Then the door of my cell opened… and a male Russian soldier is walking towards me. By the looks of it, he's in his own military uniform and his own equipment, plus the cap. And he has an AK-47 rifle, holstered on his right shoulder. And he carries… a box. But when I smell it, I smell…. food.

Well, of course. This is morning. And I need to eat breakfast. Oh yeah, I'm hungry too. So it makes sense.

("So you're now finally awake, little girl.")The soldier started to speak. But I had a hard time because I've known the Russian language a little; I mean, I understood Russian, but I'm not much very fluent of it.

But before I reply, he knelt down and puts down the box, then he took off my handcuffs and then… he opened the box. All I see is 3 loaves of bread and a sandwich.

("Here. Take and eat. You need to fill your empty stomach, right? You've been asleep for… three days.")

Three days? Well, I guess that's why my stomach growls too much… it seems I'm weaker than I thought.

And I nodded in response. As I got the bread loaf I started to eat… using both of my hands; after I finished I took the sandwich next. But before that, I took off the sandwich napkin wrapped into it, which it was easy to open.

After finished eating the sandwich, the soldier offered me a canteen.

("Drink.") Without a second thought, I took and drink the water from the canteen. And I tried to reply… in Russian.

After I finished drinking, I looked to the Russian soldier and said ("Um, thank you…")

Then the soldier replied, ("You're welcome- Huh? You can speak Russian?")

And… I tried to answer in English. "Well, I understand Russian. But speaking it? Not fluently…"

"So… you're speaking English, huh? Surprising for a Japanese girl like you, you are multilingual. Today is your lucky day if you ask me." Replied the Russian soldier, much to Mukuro's surprise as the former speaks English fluently.

"Wait, you can speak English?" I asked.

"Only a few of us were from the Interpretation section for Western information, just 5 kilometers from here." The Russian soldier replied. Then he continued, "Most of our prisoners we've captured are Afghan rebels… and a number of defectors from our Motherland." he said while remained his composure, as a guard would do.

"I see…" then I realized something: Afghan… wait a minute… does that mean…

"I wanna ask: where am I? And… where and how did you find me?"

"Well…" the Soviet soldier paused a bit then he continued. "You're here in Wahk Sind Barracks, our base. This place is not just a housing area for us soldiers but also a prison for enemies. And for your second question, we found you in the grassy plains, 500 miles from this barracks.

"When I was walking outside for a patrol operation, I suddenly saw a person lying down on the grass….

 _Flashback_

 _"(Huh?)"_

 _The Soviet soldier on patrol suddenly saw a person, unconscious. He immediately ran towards the unknown person to check on her. He confirmed that it was a young girl, wearing a fancy dress; and beside her is a pink-colored twintail wig._

 _The Russian guard sighed as he commented. "(I never thought that I would find someone who would wear something this… weird. But this girl has a wig… what if she is a spy?")_

 _As the guard keeps on checking, he also confirmed that the girl's body is on a good condition._

 _("Hmm, her body is in full intact. Better to take her to the base...")_

 _The Russian soldier took out his radio, trying to contact the command post._

 _("CP, this is Kursk 5. I've located an unknown contact. A young woman, Japanese. Probably in her teens. Unsure if she's a hostile or a civilian. Need orders. Over.")_

 _The CP operator replied back._

 _("This is CP. Understood. Take the girl to our barracks; in our prison cell. We don't know if she's an enemy or not, but as of now, we'll take her as our prisoner until we have information about her. Also, provide her with clothing and food. Out.")_

* * *

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

"So… that's what actually happened, huh?" I concluded.

"I can't even tell myself. Because when I first found you, you already lost your right hand." The Russian soldier turned to me. Then he suddenly grabbed my left arm along with my right and cuffed me again on the steel pipe attached in the while.

"H-Hey! What are you doing!?" I was surprised on this.

"Even I saved your ass back there; we can't even tell if you're an enemy or a civilian. For now, we will treat you as a prisoner."

' _Prisoner?_ ' "Hold on, you just saved me just to be thrown into this pit?!" I tried to argue.

"Just relax a little bit." The Russian soldier tried to calm me down. "With the whole situation getting…dire, we soldiers need to take precaution when it comes to treating unknowns. In other words, you're inside a war zone."

"A war zone… what do you mean?"

"Do you have any idea what you're talking about? Do you have some kind of amnesia or are you THAT dumb?" the said Soviet soldier blurted out at me.

I stopped at the moment I heard his words. What will I say to him? That 'I was killed by my sister and I supposed to be dead and then I returned back to life and ended up in this world' stuff? Heh, he doesn't probably buy that because I'm afraid that this Russian soldier would blurt out in laughter upon the thought of what I've said is ridiculous or maybe he's gonna be angry for making fun of him. So I gotta be careful…

I decided to calm myself as I lowered my head. "I don't even know…"

"Ok then." The Russian soldier sighed as he began his explanation. "I told you earlier that you're here in our barracks, here in Wakh Sind. But the whole thing is that… this place is under the 40th Army. You're here in Northern Kabul, Afghanistan. We are facing off against the Afghan rebels whose goal is to put down the present Afghan government, which they are also supportive to our Mother Russia, to the whole Union."

So I was right: I was in Afghanistan. And this soldier mentioned "Mother Russia"… and "Union". I get it now: this soldier is from the Soviet Army, and he's from the former Soviet Union. Wait…

"Aside from the fact that I'm now in Afghanistan, what year is this?" I asked him again.

And the soldier from Russia replied with an answer… "To answer your question, weird girl; the year… is 1984."

* * *

 _Somewhere at the southern side of Wakh Sind_

 _10:30 in the morning_

"Be careful down there, Boss!" said the helicopter pilot, codenamed Pequod as it went off its way.

Jumping down from the helicopter is a man, presumably in his 50s based on appearance with blue eyes and a short pigtail, wearing a military uniform; a 'Desert Fox' camo, which is perfect for blending with the desert and mountain ranges that can blend in with the pattern. On the right shoulder of his uniform is a personalized emblem: a black-colored circle with the letters "DD" inside of it; on then the right shoulder is another emblem that was displayed proudly: a logo depicted a cut diamond, with a black Rhodesian Ridgeback hound's head snarling in profile. A yellow banner underneath featured the name: "Diamond Dogs." He sports a semi-fingerless glove on his right hand; the left hand however is mechanical, which means that the man had a bionic arm, which is an improved form of a prosthetic arm.

In addition of having a suppressor-equipped semi-automatic rifle and a sniper rifle as primary weapons, he also had a suppressor-equipped WU pistol with tranquilizer bullets to put guards to sleep or if he wants to go non-lethal, which it was placed in a specialized holster. On his right waist is a cassette player where he can put cassettes either to play music or listen to taped conversations, along with a personalized radio headset place placed in his right ear. Aside from wearing an eye patch that covers his lost right eye, he also had scars on the left side of his face. But the most noticeable feature is the shrapnel that was embedded on the upper right side of the forehead, which it can be counted as a "horn."

On his left side is a white horse named "D-Horse". Not just a buddy, but also a means of transport in order to travel Afghanistan's vast terrain.

As he mounted on D-Horse, a radio call came forward as the said man turned it on and started to get the frequency, which it was attached in his combat uniform located right side on the chest.

" _Boss, your mission is to rescue the Soviet engineer held captive at Wakh Sind. The target was said of being a bionics specialist. As Ocelot said earlier, he can work out with your prosthetic arm. The Soviets view him as a traitor now, so he will be treated like any other prisoner. Find him and get him out of there. How you do it, is up to you."_ The first man on the radio spoke.

"Roger, that Kaz." The eyepatched man said.

" _Intel confirms that aside from the primary target, two other prisoners are also held captive inside Wakh Sind Barracks. Better if you try to add them to your rescue list. They could be potential recruits for Diamond Dogs. Wish you luck, Snake." another man said on the radio._

"Alright then, Ocelot. I'll keep that in mind." The said soldier, who was known by the codename of 'Snake', replied. In other words, his full codename is Venom Snake. For his soldiers, he is their commander. For his enemies, he is a force to be reckoned with. For those who lived on the battlefield, he's a legend. And for the whole world, they saw him as hero, or a terrorist and a fanatic. On the contrary, the whole world wants him dead. He is also known as the "Legendary Soldier", Big Boss.

Riding on his horse, a few walks and he reached the area where he can see the entrance to the base. Picking up from his attached belt is a walkie-talkie like device called iDroid. He opened it by pushing one of the buttons with his right thumb and it displays a holographic map. As he studies the whole map, he could tell that his location is just a few miles from the barracks; he was in the southwest part. While looking at the holographic map, he scrolled until he found out the northern most section of the outpost. He sees a bright circle as the indicator highlighted which says "FOM" (field of motion). Then he pushed one of the buttons of his iDroid to 'mark' the area. He placed back his iDroid and uses his binoculars to scout the area once again. Or in better perspective, 'marking' enemy soldiers to know their location and their movements, as well as any form of vehicles like jeeps, trucks, and every armored vehicles and mounted weapons like mortars and gun emplacements. The Wakh Sind outpost is mountainous as he saw defense emplacements on the rocky cliffs; this means the hilly areas are where the main quarters and the supplies are located.

As he finished 'marking' through his binoculars, he mounted off from D-Horse and started to go on his objective. But he needs to be cautious because in order to make a successful solo rescue mission, sneak-and-stealth is the best way…

"Let's get started."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N: So let us leave this here. Actually, I decided to divide this into two parts because it will be longer than I expected. And I love TPP's episodic structure, which is a lot better than a long feature film IMO. Of course, I'm still writing part 2 of the prologue so I'll make this count.**

 **Don't forget to read and review.**


	2. Prologue : The Slain Wolf's Awakening II

**A/N: Okay, now this is the second chapter and most of all, the final part of the prologue of this story, which I titled it "Resurrection." I never expected that I've reached more than 7,000 words for this chapter. Hope that you'll love this, guys.**

 **I don't own Danganronpa and Metal Gear Solid.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: The Slain Dog's Awakening Part II**_

 _Southern part of Wakh Sind Barracks_

 _Northern Kabul Afghanistan, 1984_

 _10:38 in the morning_

As he went closer on the entrance to the outpost, Venom Snake stopped for a moment and leaned on the rocky cliff for a while… as he heard footsteps. The soldier with the shrapnel on his head leaned still until the sound of footsteps stopped. A few steps and he climbed into the steep cliff, where he entered one of the covered shelters in the entrance. Then he saw a Soviet soldier standing in his post and overlooking the highway, which it has a machine gun emplacement.

Silent and discreet, he reached to the guard by grabbing him. Dragging him from view until they were inside the tent placement, Venom Snake grabs his knife and started to interrogate the Soviet guard.

"Spit it out."

Hesitant for his life, the Soviet guard had no choice but to answer… in Russian.

("You're looking for the prisoners? They're here…three of them…")

' _Good thing that we have a Russian interpreter on our side'_ he thought. The shrapnel on his head have damaged the language center of his brain that he lost the ability of learning or not capable of understanding different languages, as Ocelot told him.

The man known as Kaz conversed with Snake thru the radio. _"Great. Thanks to the information we got, I'm updating the location of the targets. Check it on your iDroid. I'm hoping that the Soviet engineer is alright."_

Moments after he knocked down the Soviet guard thru a chokehold, Venom Snake took out his iDroid as he looked on the map: he saw three green triangle-like objects with yellow-colored blinking dots that indicates the three prisoners: one outside about 10 meters from the quarters and two were inside, for what he could tell, is a semi-constructed building which it houses a cell.

Knowing the prisoners' designated location, Snake places back his iDroid on his equipment bag and decided to go off. But before that, he carried the knocked-out Soviet guard and hid the latter below the rocky cliff, by means of avoiding suspicion from guards passing by. Because if guards took notice, they will know that there is an enemy in their base, contacting the CP thru the radio, going on "Alert Status" in order to find and eliminate the threat. In Snake's point of view, an "Alert Status" means one thing: infiltration missions can be more difficult, depending on the situation.

Climbing back to the tent emplacement, Snake stopped once again as he heard footsteps… and now it's more like he heard multiple steps. As he leaned and take a peak, he saw 2 other guards walking towards to his present location. Gladly, he 'marked' those two guards so he knows what he's going to do. He waited for seconds until the two guards get closer; then he discreetly sneaked in, took out an empty magazine and threw it on the opposite direction. The two guards both heard the noise from the empty magazine and they looked back and forth to determine where the noise came from.

("Check on that area. You follow me.")

("Right.")

Just like the horned soldier anticipated, the guards went to the opposite direction. Snake took this chance by sneaking past the distracted guards and went to the other side. After several 'markings' on any possible Soviet soldiers patrolling, he went on until he reached one of the mountainous cliffs, which is a little higher than the ones he climbed. Then he received another radio call from Kaz…

" _See those cracks on that mountain cliff, Boss? That would make a good foothold. You can use crack climbing to make your way up."_

Doing as he told, Snake started to crack climb upward. His prosthetic arm is indeed a great help holding on cracks longer than he expected, which it makes a good advantage. He keeps on climbing until he reaches to the top of the cliff…until he saw another guard from the distance. So he decided to 'mark' the guard instead. Then he continued to sneak on his was through the mountainous area…

* * *

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

 _Prison Cell inside the main building, Wakh Sind Barracks_

 _11:30 in the morning_

The Soviet-Afghan War, as far as I remember, lasted for almost 10 years from 1979 to 1989. In 1978, a pro-Soviet coup seized power and initiated a series of radical modernization reforms throughout the country. Most of the traditional Afghan Muslims were in full opposition against the new government; and in response, the pro-Soviet government arrested and executed an estimated 27,000 political prisoners. A rebellion sparked by the insurgent forces happened a year later and by December of that year, the government had lost control of territory outside of the cities.

The incumbent government requested for Soviet help. In response, then Soviet leader Leonid Breznhev first sent Soviet covert troops to advise and support the said Afghani government, but on December 24, 1979 (which is on Christmas Eve… and coincidently, my birthday), it began the first deployment of the 40th Army. They staged a coup upon arrival on the capital city of Kabul; they killed the Afghan President, and installing a rival Afghan socialist. And that… is the start of the war.

Many Western powers, including the United States, and most of the nations from the Islamic Conference voiced their disgust and displeasure on the Soviet intervention; even the latter adopted a resolution demanding "the immediate, urgent and unconditional withdrawal of Soviet troops"; the United Nations General Assembly even passed a resolution as a sign of protest. Not only that, a year later after the Soviets set foot on Afghanistan, the US and other 65 countries participated in a boycott of the 1980 Olympic Games in Moscow, also as a sign of protest.

Back on topic, the Soviets are using their large numbers occupied a lot of towns and villages while the rebels, most of them are mujaheedin, use guerilla warfare against them. Not to mention that the rebels received aid from several countries, with the U.S. and Saudi Arabia offering the greatest financial support. And speaking of the US, they supplied the mujaheedin with weapons like the famous Stinger missile launcher. Well, that says it; even some military analysts considered it a "game changer" coined the term "Stinger effect" to describe that.

So who are the victors of that war? We can say that the Afghans won. But the real story is this: in 1985 the Soviets planned an "exit strategy" so they can pass the burden to the armed forces of the Communist-governed Democratic Republic of Afghanistan. That is the same year where Mikhail Gorbachev presided as its new Soviet Premier. Gorbachev announced the withdrawal of the whole 40th Army and it lasted for 4 years until 1989. Most of Afghanistan lies in ruins after the war, but it paved the way for the rise of a group known as the Taliban. And for the Soviet Union? Since the Western media called this war as "The Soviet's Vietnam War" and the "Bear Trap", it can be considered as one of the factors of the Soviet Union's downfall, 2 years later in 1991.

But… here I am. The year is 1984: five years before this war ends. Oh, I almost forgot: this is the same year not just the Macintosh was released but it is where the 1984 Olympics occurred, and it was held in Los Angeles. Well, the Soviet Union did a revenge boycott, along with their allied countries. Heh, Afghanistan also participated in the boycott as well. And, as they say, the rest is history.

Yeah, I am still alive. But shit, here I am, held as a prisoner.

"Now," the Soviet soldier began his…interrogation. "I'm asking you… are you a spy?"

W-what? What makes him say that? "Hey, are you kidding me? That claim was ridiculous."

"Just because I gave you water and bread doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to be nice with you." Said the Soviet soldier. I cringed in pain when he started to pull me up through my hair and stared at me.

"Are you with the mujaheedin, with the rebels? Are you with any media or intelligence agency?" he asked me again.

With 'fear' in my eyes, I answered "W-what are you talking about!? I'm not even one with them!"

"Then what is that weird clothes you are wearing when I found you outside? And what's with the wig?"

Clothes? Wig? I get it. Those are the clothes I wore when I disguised as Junko. Of course, just to distract my fellow classmates. Even spies use different clothes and outfits to hide their identity, and that even makes sense. But in my situation, it's not the case. I am not even a spy either, to be honest.

"Well, honestly… I'm a fashionista!" I replied.

"A what?" he gave me an incredulous look as he let go off my hair.

"Fashionista." Now, I gave him a rather cheerful yet trying-to-be-honest mood. "Well, you know I'm a Japanese student who is also a model and I'm visiting Kabul as a tourist and of course, for a photoshoot. But my bosses never informed me that there is a war going on so… I'm lost around here."

"A model? You?" then the Soviet soldier blurted into laughter. I gave him an odd look. "Who would even take pictures with that ugly face?!"

And there, he continues laughing at me. Actually, my claim has some truth in it… but I only disguised as Junko. I think it will only make things even worse if I tell the whole story: who am I, where I came from. It would sounc crazy.

"Stop shitting me!" he became furious as he slapped me in the face. Ow, that really hurt.

And he stared at me with a furious look. "In a war zone, it is really hard to trust anyone. And do you think I'm buying your shit? Let me tell you that spies are fond in disguise and even impersonating people. And you know what that means, right?"

Then he looked at me with a glare.

"Maybe you can be an enemy, or someone who sympathizes with those damn rebels."

"I swear I'm telling the truth! I'm actually lost here in Afghanistan, I-I don't even have any idea why am I here… I mean, I got lost!" I argued. And yes, I have a right to argue in order to defend myself. Because, one, I came back from the dead and I'm alive; second, I'm 'magically' transported into this world; and lastly, I am not a spy. Why? Because I don't even know what and why the hell am I here in the first place!

I saw the Soviet guard becoming more infuriated when he clenched his right fist due to his frustration. But to my surprise, he calmed down as he vented his frustration with a sigh. Whew, that was close.

"Ugh, this is getting annoying." The Soviet guard sighed. "Alright, I give up, you got me there. But that doesn't mean I can let you go right now. I'm going to report this to the commander about your…situation, so the final decision is on him."

Upon hearing that, I felt… relieved.

"But don't be confident. Until the commander says the final word, you will still remain as prisoner here." The Soviet guard warned. "Need to get out of here, I'm eating lunch…" he mumbled.

Lunch? When I heard that, I called the Soviet guard. "Hey, what about me? I'm hungry!"

"You'll get you're grub… later." He shot back with an annoyed.

Before he leaves, he turned to me again and said, "Oh, and one more thing: there's another guard will keep watch over you… he'll also keep watch on that traitor over there, whimpering over there. After all, you're not alone."

" _Another prisoner besides me…?"_ I thought.

Then he closed the door of the cell as he left. I heard the guard had a conversation with his comrade, which means the other will take his place.

I sighed and wondered…

' _How the hell will I get out of here…?'_

And when I looked down, I saw a piece of an aluminum wire near my right foot. Then, I smirked as I hatched an idea…

* * *

Finally, Venom Snake reached the vicinity of the barracks from the distance. He kneeled down and 'marked' the guards thru his binoculars, until he saw the prisoner on the right side. As the horned soldier 'marked' the prisoner…

" _This guy is one of the prisoners, but he wasn't the target that we're looking for."_ Kaz once again called Snake thru the radio. _"But if you want to extract him, it's up to you. Don't forget your primary objective."_

To make sure that the guard nearby wouldn't notice, he took out his tranquilizer gun and aimed at the guard. He fired it and at an instant, the guard was knocked out, sleeping. Still silent and discreet, Snake went towards the prisoner, carried him from a safe distance and placed a 'bag' on the prisoner. Suddenly, a balloon which carries an attached lift line popped up from the said 'bag', with a red dotted light.

"Thanks for saving me…" the prisoner said as he is floating in the air through the balloon. Then he was pulled upward.

" _Subject on board. Leave the rest to us."_

After hearing Kaz's confirmation thru the radio, Venom Snake returned to his current location and sneaked past to the right side of the base as he went towards the main building, which is under construction…

* * *

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

"Well, that aluminum wire really helped."

Thank goodness that my instincts are still intact. Since I'm now free from these cuffs, I need to check both of my hands. And then that I noticed that…

' _My Fenrir tattoo, it's gone…'_ Yes, I received that when I worked as a mercenary for Fenrir in my world. No, it doesn't matter. As I clenched both of my hands, I have a clear goal in mind: to get out of here. Then suddenly, I heard some voices. I reached to the wall, right side next to the locked door and leaned on it so I can hear them clearly…

("Lemme go home… lemme go home… somebody help me… please…")

("There is no home for cowards. However, that cell is the perfect place for traitorous scum like you!")

Seems that the man in that other cell is whimpering, crying for help… poor guy.

("I shouldn't even be here in the first place!")

("Shut up! That's what you get for trying to defect from the Motherland! Ha! You should rot and die there!")

That bastard! It really pisses me off! Now, there's one thing I need to do…

As I leaned to the wall, now flatly, I reached the door of the cell with my left hand, and then…

I knocked the door of my cell, four times.

"Huh!?" I heard the Soviet guard's response. Seems he's growing suspicious…

("What's that noise!?")

I can tell that I got his attention. I repeat the same pattern again.

("From another cell…? Hey!") The Soviet guard said.

Alright, now he is coming here to check out my cell. All I need is to stay sharp, silent and discreet… and surprise will caught him.

I heard the guard reaches to the door of my cell. When I look up , I saw him peeking from it. And then…

("What the!? She's gone!") He was shocked when he said that.

Finding out that I'm gone inside the cell, he hurriedly unlocked the door and bursts it open.

("Damnit! Where'd she go?") As the Soviet guard entered the room, I was behind him. This is the perfect chance, I braced myself. I sneaked behind him… closely. And then…

"Urk!"

I grabbed him from behind, and using my strength, I performed a variant of the rear naked choke, using the body lock variant, pinning him down. I knocked him out cold afterwards due to the choke. Afterwards, I grabbed the body of the knocked out guard, carried it on the left side of the cell, hiding it. Better be that way so nobody could notice.

Now, time to save that prisoner…

* * *

Venom Snake finally entered the main building. Furthermore, he received a call from Kaz.

" _Boss. You've entered a building. Always keep an escape route in mind when you head indoors. If you get surrounded, you'll have nowhere to run…"_

As Snake went inside the basement, he looked on his surroundings, including to his right. He saw the small resource crates and he decides to get them. In order to expand their 'Mother Base' they need resources for his army. Even though gathering resources is of importance to his mercenary group, that doesn't mean you should neglect your mission as well.

After gathering enough resources, Snake suddenly heard something…

' _Someone's trying to pick a lock?'_ he thought.

Wanting to find out, he took out his tranquilizer gun and went towards the location of the noise…

* * *

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

"Come on, where's the key? It's here somewhere…"

I keep on searching for the keys of that door. Well, I got it from the guard that I knocked down. I'm planning to free that prisoner and get him out of here. I dunno why I'm doing this… but I feel… that this is the right thing to do. Because I feel that I was given a second chance, the best thing do, for me, is to do something good. And I feel this is the right way…

"Hands up!"

My eyes widened as I heard a somewhat gruffy voice from behind. I immediately raise my hands in the air that I made me dropped the keys. Of course, I'm scared a little bit because I fear that this is another guard or something…

And now I asked, "Are you one of them? Are you one of those Soviet guys?"

"No, I'm not one of them." I was surprised with the man's answer. "You're one of the prisoners, right?"

I was hesitant at first.

"You can put your hands down. I'm not going to hurt you."

When I turn around and face the guy who pointed the gun at me…

I was somewhat… well, how am I gonna put it? A mixture of shock, awe, surprise… hope. My eyes widened…

The man had some scars on his face. He wears an eye patch on his right eye. He outfit is a military fatigue with a camouflage pattern and even a cloth that was draped on his neck extended to his right shoulder, which is probably used for traveling thru deserts. I even saw his other equipment: he sports a semi-automatic rifle on his left side and I even saw a canteen and as far as I can tell, there is other equipment on his back. His left hand, however, is somewhat mechanical; I can see that it is a prosthetic arm. But the very thing that I've noticed about this man… is the shrapnel that was stuck on the right side of his forehead. I could tell that he's a soldier.

"Who are-"

"Questions later." He interrupted me. "Stand aside."

I did what he said and he kneels down. He uses his prosthetic hand to pick the lack of the door; I was watching about how he does that and seconds later, the door was opened. The man went into the prisoner who is also a Russian, and wears glasses. He cut off the ropes that bind the prisoner by using his combat knife and carried the prisoner on his back.

As the man went out of the cell carrying the prisoner, he stopped a bit and looked at me.

"That guard over there on the other cell. Who knocked him out?"

And I answered, "It was me."

"You?" I never expected that the eyepatched soldier in front of me would be… a bit surprised.

"Hn. Not bad." I feel that he smirked. As he continued carrying the prisoner, "You're no ordinary prisoner, aren't you?"

"You could say that." I replied.

"Take what you need… if you want to get out of here."

I nodded and went back to my cell where I saw the knocked down guard; good thing that he's still out cold. When I saw a holster, I took a handgun from him. I checked the magazine if there is ammo left; afterwards I walked away from the cell.

I saw the man again where he laid down the prisoner, under the hole from this building. I keep on closer look and wondered _'What is he going to do…?'_

He placed the 'bag' into the prisoner and to my surprise; it popped up a balloon with a red dotted light in it. And I saw the prisoner floating thru the balloon… and he was pulled upward. And… I heard that he was screaming for joy.

"Whoa…" I looked up in awe.

"Kid, don't just stand there." The 'horned' man called me out. "Let's go."

"Right." I nodded.

I started to follow him and yet…

"Wait." He stopped while raising his hand, ordering me to stop moving.

"What?" I was wondering why…

"Find cover. Someone's coming." He silently told me.

"Huh?"

"Hide!" he repeated.

I nodded and do what he says. I hid into one of furniture near on one of the pillars. I saw him took out his gun, pointing it on the incoming guard and fired.

After he shot the guard he went forward and I took a peek. Wait a sec; he shot the English-speaking Soviet guard. And then… he carried him and went under the hole.

"Did you…kill him?" I asked him.

"No… he's just asleep." He answered. "I used a tranquilizer gun."

Oh, that makes sense. Guns with tranquilizer bullets have weaker durability and firepower. But if you want to have a no-kill policy, then it's for you. During my time on the battlefield, I always go "kill or be killed" stuff more often.

Then he used the balloon device once again, now on the downed Soviet guard. And like the last time I saw, he was pulled up as well.

"What was that anyway…?" I hope I'm not annoying him.

"It's a Fulton recovery system. Pretty neat, huh?"

"Um, yeah…" that's my response.

"Come on, follow me." He ordered as we get out of the main building.

As we made it out of the building, the 'horned' soldier looked into his surroundings. When he confirmed that the coast is clear, he signaled me to follow him. I took a peek from behind the man and I saw a row of buildings, which is I could tell that it is the living quarters of those soldiers. Good thing that we are on the right side, as far as I could tell. Then upwards is a hilly area, which it can lead to a mountainous terrain. Well, that can be used as an escape route.

"Stay low." The soldier told me.

I nodded and we try to sneak past through it. Suddenly, the weather is somewhat changing as winds of sand are covering the whole area.

"It's a sandstorm. It's hard to see around here, but we can use it to our advantage."

"How?" I asked as I try to cover my eyes.

"Stick close to me." He answered.

And I followed what he said as I nodded. We sneaked past through as we keep on walking on the right side of the area. We move forward until we reached to the steep hill. We continue to go upward until the sandstorm ends and as I looked back, we are far away from the Soviet guards.

Whew, that was a close one.

"Come on, we're heading upward…" he told me and I nodded.

We keep on running until we reach the top of the hill. We are now in the mountainous area, which is miles away from the base and we see a roadway. I also saw two unused billboards in front of us: the one in between the two roadways and the other is just a few miles from the base's other entrance.

But I looked up and saw the clear blue sky. Hmn, it's been a while since I saw the sun, even I'm in another world. Back in my world, I was confined inside of Hope's Peak. That's because me and my fellow classmates were involved in the killing game, with my sister as the mastermind and myself as an accomplice. We never went to the outside world… but I guess I may be wrong.

I turned to the 'horned' man and asked, "It is afternoon, right?"

"Yes. It's half-past two." He answered as he took out a strange device which it looks like a walkie-talkie. When he opened it, it showed a holographic map… and he started to talk.

"Pequod, this is Ahab. I need a chopper, on the double."

" _Roger that."_

After he contacted the guy known as 'Pequod', he turned off the walkie-talkie like device and placed it on his pocket.

He turned to me and said, "Let's go down. Just follow me. You can still walk, right…?"

"Um, yeah." I answered."…except the fact that I'm hungry…" then my stomach is growling. "Heheh, I didn't even lunch since then."

The 'horned' man, whose name is 'Ahab', chuckled. Then he picked something from his pocket and gave me… a chocolate bar.

"Take it."

You know, I'm a bit embarrassed when he offered that chocolate bar to me. And without any second thought, I took it, opened the foil and ate it.

"How was it?" He asked me.

"This'll help. Thanks." I answered.

"Glad you like it. Come on, let's go to the LZ. By the way, we need to be careful when we go down. Let's make sure we fall to the hilly slope, because if we fall from here, we jumped to our deaths."

"Okay." I nodded.

After we went down to the hilly slope, we continue to walking on foot. The soldier stopped a bit and made a whistle. I'm wondering why…

Moments, a white Andalusian horse is running towards us. The said horse not only had a saddle but a specialized 'dress', with the emblem of a snarling dog with a diamond in it. As I read the words, it says…

"Diamond Dogs…" I mumbled.

The man began to mount on the white horse. He looked at me and called out…

"Hop in." 'Ahab' offered his prosthetic hand to me, and then I took it as I mounted into the horse as well; as a back ride, of course.

After he made the horse 'rise', we began to move as the white horse began to gallop.

"First time you ride a horse?" 'Ahab' asked.

"Kinda…" I answered softly. And then… I tried to talk to him while we're moving…

"Um… thanks for saving me." I told him.

"Don't mention it." 'Ahab' noted. "About what you did to that guard back there: that means you can fight, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "To be honest… I am a soldier. Even I'm a teenage girl."

"Really? Good thing that I rescued you… because I need recruits."

"You're… recruiting me to your army?" I inquired him, especially since I'm a mercenary in my world. "Wait, your name is Ahab, right? "

The man known as Ahab nodded. "Yes. Aside from that, my friends call me 'Snake'." Then he continued. "I need to tell you something: When you told about what you did, I sense that… you have great potential. Why don't you join us instead?"

"Wait, don't you mean-"

"Diamond Dogs? Yeah, I'm part of it. We're a PMC…"

I tried to ask something, but we heard a noise from the air… and it's coming from a helicopter. Seems that our transport has finally arrived at this point…

" _This is Pequod. On station at LZ. Will stand by."_

* * *

Hearing the voice of Pequod on his radio, Venom Snake stopped D-Horse as they were 20 miles from the LZ. He mounted off at first before he helped Mukuro mount off as well. Both of them walked into the chopper as it went down to them. Snake entered the chopper first. As he entered, he offered his left prosthetic hand to Mukuro, which she caught it and the former carried her into the chopper.

As it gains altitude, the Diamond Dogs chopper rises up as it flies into the air. Mukuro, however, looks down on the whole land: the terrain, the mountains, some houses and even a few Soviet outposts.

"I can't even put words to this, but…"

Snake heard Mukuro spoke as he turned to the black haired teenage girl. As the way she spoke, she is… reflecting on something…

"…I was given a second chance."

"A second chance? What do you mean?" Snake asked the girl.

Mukuro turned to him and said, "I… I may sound crazy, or ridiculous but… I'm from a different world. And… I'm a soldier, back there. I worked as a mercenary."

"What?" Snake was bewildered when he heard her statement. _'So this girl…that's how she knocked down that guard?_

"I was supposed to be dead… I was killed by my own sister. But I got here… and I got captured. And I don't even have a place to return. I have no place to go…"

Suddenly, Snake placed his right hand on Mukuro's shoulder, comforting her. She widened her eyes and turned to her rescuer.

"All the things you're telling me right now, I have no idea if I'm going to believe them or not." Mukuro winced a bit about Snake's answer. But he wasn't finished as he resumed speaking to her. "It didn't matter anymore to me. I see the sorrow and loneliness in your eyes… there some hollowness in them. But deep inside those eyes, I see tiny little thing right there. Deep from the loneliness you have… I see hope. And that is in you. Not just that, I can see through your eyes… is that you have the soul of a warrior."

Mukuro finally heard the words she sought for so long: hope. The purpose of the killing game back in Hope's Peak Academy is not only for the students to kill each other but to spread despair as well, just for the sake of her sister. She is a soldier yet she takes orders from Junko. Makes sense for the so-called 'Ultimate Soldier', the perfect soldier to be unable to think for herself too much.

Mukuro was touched by Snake's words.

"Y-You mean it? That is the first time I heard it since: hope."

Either way, she was hesitant because after all that she went through until her death, she didn't even know where to put the pieces together. It was evident on the grim look on her face.

All I have… is nothing but despair. But… I don't even know anymore…"

As he helped Mukuro took a seat, Venom Snake continued to speak to her as he closed the sliding door. "Two things you need to know, kid: 'Despair is only for those who see the end beyond all doubt.' We don't, right?"

"Yeah…" Mukuro replied.

"And hope? I know that one philosopher said this: 'There is nothing like a dream to create the future.' You said you've given a second chance, right?"

She fully understood his words as she nodded.

"Anyhow, you said you're a soldier, right?" Snaked noted.

"Yeah, I am." Mukuro nodded.

"A soldier always follows orders from their superiors. Is that it?"

"Feelings are unnecessary for me. Orders are always I follow. That's what a soldier does, right?" she replied.

He smirked at Mukuro's response. "Too bad, you're wrong."

"What?" her eyes widened in surprise about what she heard from Snake.

"Yeah, orders are to follow. But what makes Diamond Dogs different is that… soldiers were not treated as tools of anyone. We're not fighting for country, not for government, but for ourselves. We treat soldiers more of as friends, as comrades, as family. And we always stick together. You may be a good soldier, kid. But you keep on forgetting that you're also human: you have emotions, you have feelings. What we have here… is freedom. And you can have that freedom, too."

Those words could be a stab to Mukuro's heart. During her days on the battlefield and even her days at Hope's Peak until the killing game, she will just do anything for Junko, even blindly taking orders from her. Because she is very close to Junko, she never thought of something else. Her emotions? Her feelings? She couldn't show them to anyone besides Junko. Until Makoto Naegi came into her life as she became close to him before she wiped out his memory…

" _I hope you're doing okay, Naegi…"_

Still, Snake continued. "Now, you have a place to stay. You have your new home. Start over. But this time, make it count. Make your own future…" said the 'horned' soldier.

And this… made her find inner peace. Thanks to Snake, Mukuro can start again.

"Thank you so much, Snake." She made a sigh of relief. "Seems I won't fall into despair anymore, ever again. I'll keep on fighting, until my last breath."

"That's the spirit, kid." Snake complemented. "Now, what should I call you then?"

"Huh? Yeah, my name…" Mukuro took a deep breath. "In my world, I was called the 'Ultimate Soldier.'"

' _Ultimate Soldier…?'_ Venom Snake wondered if she was joking. When he looked at her, he knew that she was serious.

And she turned to the horned man, with pure determination in her eyes, as if she has now a new purpose.

"It's a long story. But when I set foot on my… new home and stay and fight with you guys, I'll tell everything about me. My name… is Mukuro Ikusaba. But you can call me…

 ** _"Fenris Wolf."_**

* * *

 **DEBRIEFING FILES (RADIO)**

 **1\. The Bionics Specialist**

 **Kaz: " _The engineer we rescued has been extremely cooperative. The guys at the R &D are glad to have him aboard. Thing is, his speciality isn't mechanics, but something called "bionics" - engineering based on... biology. He's already submitted a proposal for modifying your prothetic arm. If you're interested, go ahead and give the development order."_**

 **2\. The 'Ultimate Soldier'**

 **Kaz: _"So her name is Mukuro Ikusaba, codenamed Fenris Wolf. Or better to call her… Fenrir."_**

 **Snake: "A monstrous wolf in Norse mythology…"**

 **Ocelot: " _Fenrir, huh? I like the sound of that."_**

 **Kaz: " _She's a teenager and a Japanese national. And she came from another world? Well, it reminds me something from 9 years ago..."_**

 **Ocelot: _"Something that I don't even know, Miller?"_**

 **Kaz: " _You'll find this weird and ridiculous, Ocelot..."_**

 **Ocelot: _"Hey, hey. I've seen a lot of weird stuff since... 1964. So it's nothing new..."_**

 **Kaz: _"Hm, Is that so? Anyway..._**

 _ **"while we're infiltrating Camp Omega back in Cuba during our MSF days, we found out the existence of 'Body Snatchers'."**_

 **Ocelot: _"Body Snatchers"?_**

 **Kaz: _"Yeah. Alien-like lifeforms who took human bodies and hid into them. If the situation grew worse, the whole world is doomed. It may sound like crazy, but it's true, even crazier than hunting beasts, dragons, and even dinosaurs based on some kind of a bipedal weapon."_**

 **Ocelot: _"Uh, okay..."_**

 **Kaz: _"The Boss and I met a man from another world... and he's from a dark and distant future. He took care of those 'Body Snatchers. Thanks to him, we saved the world. As we thought..."_**

 **Ocelot: _"That's... heroic if you ask me. What's his name?"_**

 **Kaz: _"Raiden."_**

 **Ocelot: _"Raiden? Hmmmm... the form of that name's sounds... familiar. It reminds of some guy 20 years ago."_**

 **Kaz: _"Huh?"_**

 **Ocelot: _"Oh, nothing. We'll chat about that some time. Can we go back on topic?"_**

 **Kaz: " _Sure. Speaking of that Mukuro girl, she's the one who knocked that guard and tried to free the target back at Wakh Sind… for that age, I can say it's not bad. But what irked me is that… what she claimed to be a few hours ago."_**

 **Snake: "About what?"**

 **Kaz: " _In her world, she is known as the 'Ultimate Soldier.' Do you think that could be ridiculous?"_**

 **Ocelot: _"If you ask me, Miller, only The Boss and his then apprentice I consider being one. Until I see it with my own two eyes..."_**

 **Snake: "But when she said that, I saw her determination in her eyes. Seems that she's not joking..."**

 **Kaz: " _Is that it?"_**

 **Snake: _"_ Yeah."**

 **Ocelot: _"You can't be serious..."_**

 **Kaz: " _Well, if what she says is true, seems she had a long way to go to prove it. Oh, I have another plan for the new recruit: why don't we try to get her back in shape? All we got is that after she... appeared in this world, she is unconscious for three days. Since she looks like a schoolgirl in that age, we can act as her instructors. And Boss, you can act as a personal mentor for her. How's that for a brilliant idea?"_**

 **Snake: "A mentor, huh? I like that…"**

 **Ocelot: _"I can act as a tactical instructor for the girl, if you like."_**

 **Kaz: " _Boss, with our help, we can unlock her full potential. If she's the 'Ultimate Soldier' in her world, there could be a time where she can surpass you, even your former mentor, The Boss herself!"_**

 **Snake: …**

 **Ocelot: _"A little girl that can surpass The Boss? I'm bit skeptical about that, Miller."_**

 **Kaz: _"Either that could happen or not, who knows..."_**

 **Ocelot: " _Come on, Snake. Operation Snake Eater; more than 20 years ago?"_**

 **Snake: "Yeah, I remember…"**

 **Kaz: " _I need to see her myself. Wow, that reminds me of my days at the JSDF…"_**

 **Ocelot: _"Me too. I wonder what she is capable of..."_**

 **Snake: "Kaz..."**

 **Kaz: _"What is it, Boss?"_**

 **Snake: "You always mumbling about revenge… that's odd coming out from you."**

 **Kaz: " _What do you mean…?"_**

 **Ocelot: _"Yeah, Miller. What's gotten into you?"_**

 **Snake: "Heh, like I said back there after I rescued you: it's not just about the past. We should set our eyes on the future."**

 **Kaz: " _Hm, maybe you're right. Sometimes, you need to take a step back and calm yourself. But for a guy like me who lost his right arm, sometimes it's hard to let it go. I think... if my only salvation is to get back at those bastards, then so be it."_**

 **Snake: "I know. You even refused to put on prosthetic limbs. You're still going at it. Are you willing to go that far…?"**

 **Kaz: _"I say it again: who knows..."_**

 **Ocelot: " _I dunno what to say about this, but I'm just here to help you guys. And that's fine by me."_**

 **Snake: "Alright then. Let's see each other at Mother Base. Let's welcome this girl to our pack."**

 **Kaz: " _Right. See you around, Boss."_**

 **Ocelot: _"Same goes for me."_**

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN**

 **ACT 1: SOLDIER**

* * *

 **A/N: And this, folks, is the end of the 'Resurrection' arc, which it also serves as a prologue for this crossover. Act 1 will follow TPP's main storyline with some original ideas and OC's. I want to do this in order to develop Mukuro as a character. And of course, she will have missions of her own. I was thinking if I can post her Staff Member Stats, if it's fine for you guys…**

 **And… is it just me or I'm starting to like Venom Snake…? Can't tell why since, for those who never played the game, it's SPOILERS! However, it seems that I've given Venom Snake/Ahab much dialogue. Either way, it's nice to have one because in the game, he's more like the silent protagonist. But here, I want to give him some personality. And I want to develop the mentor/student relationship here as good as possible; much like of that between Naked Snake/Big Boss and The Boss.**

 **Speaking of the debriefing files and Miller's lines about Mukuro, I made a reference from _Ground Zeroes'_ Jamais Vu extra mission, which you can play Raiden. Too bad I never got the chance. And also the Monster Hunter missions from _Peace Walker_ and even the Raikov thingy in _Snake Eater._ Oh, those good times.**

 **As always, read and review.**


	3. A New Home

**A/N: Alright, now I'm back for a new chapter. My internet connection is broken for a week so I didn't even have time to gather more info. However, I used this in order to write this chapter. So the whole chapter is 5,000+ words so I think it counts. Enjoy this new chapter, peeps.**

 **I don't own Danganronpa or Metal Gear Solid.**

* * *

 _ACT I_

 **SOLDIER**

 **Chapter 1: A New Home**

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

A day has passed since my rescue in Afghanistan. Thanks to Snake, I ate a ration for dinner. Man, I love rations and these guys have the best rations ever, in my opinion. Oh, and I even gave the handgun back to him that I stole from the Soviet guard that day. Snake disagreed at first, told me to keep it, but I was hesitant because I was still a prisoner and not a full-fledged soldier. Not just yet.

Last night was also a good night sleep; I slept onboard the helicopter… and it was nice. An hour ago I woke up, as the rays of the sun hit my eyes; I opened them and looked outside from the open door of the chopper. Anyway, I almost spent an hour looking outside…

Through the open door from the chopper, I saw the big blue sky and then I looked down at the big blue sea. I sense the peace and tranquility for so long. The last time I see this… is where I returned to Japan, to reunite with my twin sister to join her in her scheme to spread despair to the world. But this was different: as a little girl lost in this different world, someone saved me and he gave me a new home. Can't wait what happens next…

"Enjoying the view, Ikusaba? It's been past hour and you're still looking outside…"

I heard Snake's voice as I turned to him and chuckled. "Are you kidding me? I love the view from here! You know, the last time I rode in a helicopter is where my mercenary days at Fenrir…"

"Fenrir?" Snake raised an eyebrow upon hearing that. "Hm, so that's where you got your codename. 'Fenrir' is another name for 'Fenris Wolf'…"

I nodded. "Yes. In my world, that's the name of the PMC that I previously worked for. It is one of the elite PMCs out there, as they were a group of fierce soldiers who engaged in direct combat; I was one of them. And I spend my time there before I went back to Japan…"

"I see…" Venom Snake nodded. "So what else…?"

"At the time I joined Fenrir, I received military training at a very young age, and I learned how to use a gun. Later on, I learned to use a variety of guns and other weapons; all of it. And the rest is history…"

"Child soldier?" the eye patched man asked.

I pondered to think for an answer. And then I said "You could say that…"

" _We're now approaching Mother Base. E.T.A. 10 mintutes."_ one of the pilots announced.

"We're almost there, kid." And he smiled at me and said, "Why don't you try to look outside?"

"Seriously?" I was dumbfounded a bit.

"Perhaps it's the right time to see… some things that you need to see…" he smirked.

I nodded and took and peek as I looked in front. And my eyes widened about what I saw…

From the looks of it, it's an offshore plant. But I never thought that this 'Mother Base' was this… big. A place that has a number of buildings, along with a chain of bridges and struts that connected with each another? I can say that this was a wonder of modern architecture.

"Better get yourself ready, Ikusaba. You're going to set foot… on your new home."

* * *

 _Diamond Dogs' Mother Base_

 _Seychelles Waters_

 _Command Platform_

 _8:30 in the morning_

Command Platform: the center of Mother Base, in a figurative and literal sense. It is a magnificent steel structure standing in the middle of the sea. Aside from the fact that Command Platform has everything from the living quarters for each merc to the mess hall, this is also the place where soldiers get their missions. Command Platform also had a number of soldiers roaming around the area; of course, some of them have their guard duty, others just want to roam around and have a breath of fresh air.

On one of the balconies of the Command Platform, second floor that is, stands a man in his late 30s. He has blonde hair and silvery eyes, which it was covered with his trademark aviator sunglasses. His headwear is a brown beret with the 'Diamond Dogs' logo in it and sports a standard uniform, which he also wears a large light brown trenchcoat. His features ore of that of a Caucasian, but in actuality, he's also half-Asian, due to the fact that his father was an American and her mother was Japanese. But the most noticeable feature of this man is that he lost his right arm and he uses a walking crutch to support himself, along a rudimentary leg prosthetic for his left leg. The man's name is none other Benedict McDonnell Miller, whose Japanese name is 'Kazuhira', as Snake refer to him as 'Kaz'.

He foresees the soldiers walking around, doing their jobs. While Venom Snake is the commander of Diamond Dogs, he is the said PMC group's executive officer or XO. That means he's also responsible for the management of Mother Base and the soldiers living here. Since he can't return to the battlefield due to his current condition, he decided to stay in Mother Base and focus on running things as XO.

However, deep inside into Miller's mind is something that is raging inside him. His Japanese name literally means _peace_. However, after what happened to him, 9 years ago, it would seem an irony for him. It's just the opposite. Yes, he is a soldier and a good administrator and somewhat a businessman in a sense. But now, his emotions are full of anger, bitterness, disgust, sadness. And it all leads to one thing that he desired the most…

Revenge.

Because of what happened to him 9 years ago. Because of what their enemies did to him that resulted to the loss of his right arm and left leg. Because of the comrades he lost, and the loss of his 'home' back then. Everything was lost to him, and the only thing that's left to him… is revenge.

A memory lingers on his mind… and that was few days ago after he was rescued by Venom Snake. He remembered everything he said to him: his anger, and his thirst for vengeance…

" _Why are we still here? Just to suffer? Every night… I can feel my arm, my leg, and even my fingers… the body I've lost, the comrades I've lost, won't stop hurting. It's all like they're still there."_

" _Boss. I'm gonna make 'em give back our past…take back everything we've lost! And I won't rest… until we do."_

" _Things have changed, Boss. We pull in money, recruits, just to combat Cipher… rubbing our noses in bloody battlefield dirt, all for revenge."_

" _The world calls for wetwork, and we answer: No greater good. No just cause."_

" _Kaz…"_

" _Cipher sent us to hell… but we're going even deeper."_

" _I know. I'm already a demon… Heaven's not kind of my place, anyway."_

" _Dogs of war for nine whole years… That ends today. Now you're not sleeping, and we're not junkyard hounds…"_

" _We're Diamond Dogs."_

Those words that he spoke those days in front of the one he calls 'Boss' are full of conviction, resolve…and retribution. However…

" _Just one thing, Kaz. This isn't about the past. We're fighting for the future."_

And his comrade was right. He might be building an army in order to crush Cipher but hearing Venom Snake's words, he knows that it was not his only goal. Building something means you're also building for the future as well. Even a man bent on revenge himself, Miller chose to take those words.

"Penny on your thoughts, Miller?"

Miller heard another voice as looked down from the balcony. He saw another man with short, white hair, and he is in his 40s. He sports a red scarf and his outfit is more like fancy and a bit stylish, a reminiscent of being an American cowboy mostly inspired by Spaghetti Western films, which it can also be a representation of his fascination of the film genre. He also had a pair of modified Tornado-6 Heavy Revolvers: one on the front right of the belt and the other is on the back of his belt. And his right arm is a black armband with the 'Diamond Dogs' emblem. His name is Shalashaska, also known with names like ADAM, his real name being Adamska, and his popular codename: Revolver Ocelot.

Ocelot is something that should not be taken lightly. Not only he's an elite soldier but also an elite spy and an expert interrogator. With this, he serves as a tactical instructor for Diamond Dogs and runs his own special unit known as the Ocelot Unit. He was raised in Soviet Russia and at a young age, he earned the rank of Major when he was with the Spetsnaz and the commander of the earlier incarnation of the Ocelot Unit.

However, only a few people know his true heritage: he is a Russian American and he was born on the battlefield. And about his parents are more than just ordinary people or anything. In fact, they were soldiers. Warriors. And best of all, legends. His father is a man gifted with ESP and also a spirit medium which he can communicate with the souls of the dead. That man was known as "The Sorrow". His mother, however, is one of the greatest soldiers who ever lived. She is known with many names like Voyevoda (Russian word for 'warlord'), The Joy, and the Mother of the U.S. Special Forces; the co-developer of CQC and a woman known for his loyalty and courage; a legendary figure known as "The Boss".

Thinking that the handicapped XO didn't answer his question, Ocelot decided to change the topic. "Things are running smoothly here, eh? I think it became like this since the Boss' return."

"Indeed." Miller agreed. "It doesn't matter if it'll take very long. But as we keep on building until the point we go back at full strength, we can get back at Cipher. It's only a matter of time…"

"I may be the leader of this pack when the Boss was still in a coma." Ocelot noted. "But you're the one who build this place from the groundup, along with a few survivors from your previous PF. What happened 9 years ago… it really hit you hard, huh?"

"Correction: MSF is more like a 'nation of soldiers' more than a PF." Miller sighed and he continued. "My work at Rhodesia a year after that day doesn't really help me at all, even the pay is high. So I decided to gather some of my lost comrades and used the money I got and found this new group: Diamond Dogs." Miller commented. "When we helped the government of Seychelles to foil a coup attempted by mercs from South Africa two years ago, we got this offshore plant… and made it our new Mother Base; our new home."

"Just like 9 years back then, right? Hey, I even helped in the construction of this platform." Miller didn't say anything, but then Ocelot continued. "Well, do you think that this was different compared to MSF?"

"To answer your question…" Miller paused a bit. "When the Boss and I formed the 'Soldiers Without Borders' concept, we're more like an army… yet without a flag. But when I formed Diamond Dogs, we all spend nine years… as 'dogs of war'. Something more like a PF, to be exact.

"But when Snake came back and rescued me back at Afghanistan, those days of being 'dogs of war'… have finally ended. Everyone here is glad to fight alongside with the Boss himself. That changed everything."

"You can say that…" Ocelot agreed. Then suddenly, he looked from afar and saw a helicopter, coming from the direction of the Command Platform.

"Oh look, the Boss is back…" Ocelot said. "Great timing."

Hearing what Ocelot said, Miller added. "Yeah, the new prospect…" Then as he picked up his crutch, he took the stairs as he walked down. One DD soldier immediately came to Miller as the soldier helped the XO carry himself.

"Thanks, soldier." The blonde XO thanked the merc and as a response, the latter made a salute.

Miller walked toward Ocelot. "Well, let's give this… 'Ultimate Soldier' a warm welcome, shall we?"

Ocelot smirked. "Right." Then the white-haired man walked towards his way to the helipad. And Miller followed…

" _This is indeed a beautiful morning…"_ he thought.

* * *

 _Diamond Dogs' Mother Base_

 _Seychelles Waters_

 _Command Platform_

 _8:40 in the morning_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

I keep on looking outside as I marveled at this so-called Mother Base… until we reached the 'center' of the base, known as the Command Platform, as Snaked told me.

The helicopter goes on a steady course as it slowly lands into the helipad; I was a bit surprised when it's still floating.

Snake went out the chopper first. And as I looked outside, I saw some soldiers right there… and two other guys standing outside of the helipad. Then Snake motioned as he tells me to come. I nodded and I finally stepped outside from the chopper.

As I set foot and walked forward, I looked around as I followed the 'horned' soldier. I felt… a different atmosphere in this place. It feels like I have a place to live. I can't even tell, but it feels like… 'heaven.'

"Mukuro Ikusaba!"

Someone called my name and I turned towards the person who called me. It was a man with blonde hair and wears sunglasses and a brown beret. Yet I notice is that he's walking like a limp as he had a crutch; not to mention that he lost his right arm. I still saw Snake standing there, perhaps waiting for me.

"That's your name, correct?" The blonde haired man spoke to me as he walked towards me, along with the other soldier, seemingly accompanying him. "Anyhow, I have yet to see another Japanese soldier to step foot on this base… and here you are."

"Um, excuse me, sir?" I gave him an odd look when he said that.

He gave his crutch to his escort to hold it. "Oh. I guess I got carried off a bit." He cleared his throat as he began to introduce himself. "The name's Benedict McDonnel Miller, the XO of this whole place. But my Japanese name is 'Kazuhira'."

' _Kazuhira.'_ It means 'peace'. "So, you're Japanese?"

"Only half." He smiled as he offered his left hand to me. "Glad to meet you…. 'Little Miss Soldier.'"

And we shake hands. "Thank you, sir." I replied to the blonde man, gladly.

"'Fenrir', is it?"

I heard another voice and I saw a man with white hair and dresses like a cowboy.

"'Fenris Wolf', sir." I tried to. "But 'Fenrir' would suffice, I think." I told him.

"No big deal; 'Fenrir' is another term for your codename right there." The white haired man said.

"Well, time to introduce myself: I serve as tactical instructor for Diamond Dogs. The name's Shalashaska, a.k.a. Ocelot. Nice to meet ya, kid…"

Telling his manner of greeting, I think personality of this Ocelot guy is somewhat… flamboyant. So I decided to respond in a simple manner.

"Mukuro Ikusaba. The pleasure is all mine, sir." I greet him with a bow.

"Woah, woah. No need for the formalities, kid. It ain't nothing to me. We're all soldiers here." He said as I rose up and looked at him.

"Speaking of soldier…" and then he smirked in front of me. Well, I got a… bad feeling about this…

"Hey Boss…" he turned to 'Ahab' as if he's calling out to him. Wait, did he say 'Boss'?

Then Ocelot continued. "Is this the 'Ultimate Soldier' you're speaking about?"

What the…?

"Hmph, you may be a prisoner with those clothes…" and he began to walk in circles as if he was 'inspecting' me. However, I maintain my composure.

He continued. "Okay, you have a good body, good facial features…very appropriate for a… normal Japanese school girl."

I was like 'What is he talking about?' As Ocelot keeps on walking around, I saw Snake standing right there; but I saw that he is frowning, maybe he thinks that he doesn't like what Ocelot's doing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Snake said in an annoyed tone.

"What are you trying to pull, Ocelot?" Kazuhira inquired, but in a disapproving tone.

But until the man with the cowboy outfit stands in front of me. However, he gave me a serious look. "But you're no soldier to me…" When I heard he said that, I glared back at him.

Then he pulled out something from his back and it was one of those modified revolvers; he twirled the gun a bit and pointed the gun at me.

"…You're just a little girl."

And this is it; I glared at him when he said that. At the time I smirked in front of him, this is my chance…

… to show what I'm capable of!

And using my speed, I quickly swatted the heavy revolver from his right hand. The revolver floats into the air and as it drops into me and caught it, he also draw his other revolver and points it to me; however, I point his as well. The result is a standoff. We stared at each other as we keep on pointing guns at each other. And I notice that the other soldier had a shock in his face; Kazuhira-san was speechless; and Snake? He had a serious look, which means he wants to see something from me. And if you ask me, I did.

"This little girl right here is going to kick your ass…" I smirked.

Ocelot chuckled. "Nice reflexes, kid. To be honest, I caught myself off guard with that move of yours. Pretty impresive."

"Ocelot, that's enough!" Snake called out the white-haired man.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Ocelot shrugged, putting away his gun before twirling it over and puts it back to his front holster. I put down his gun as well.

"Consider this as a… my very own 'welcome greeting.'" He told me.

Welcome greeting, huh? I don't know if he was sarcastic or just ridiculous…

I approached him and as a response, I twirled his other revolver. "Whatever you say… sir."

Then I placed the revolver into his right hand as I walked past into him. "By the way, thanks for the compliment." Ocelot's response was a smirk.

As I keep on walking, Kazuhira approached me, along with the accompanying soldier.

"I'll let Gray Dingo here take you to your new quarters. As for me, I gotta lot of things to do." Kazuhira said. Then he turned to the soldier he named 'Gray Dingo' and the soldier saluted him. 'Gray Dingo' came forward to me and motioned me to follow him. Actually, this 'Dingo' guy had brown eyes and his looks are more of a Caucasian. I nodded.

But before that, I stopped a bit and turned to Mr. Kazuhira as I called him out, "Kazuhira-san!"

The blonde man turned to me. Then I stand firm. "Thanks for accepting me, sir!" And then I gave him a bow.

"Don't thank me, Ikusaba." With a smile, Kazuhira-san turned to me and said, "Thank _him_."

When he said that, I turned to none other than Snake, where he is currently smoking with an odd cigar…

"He's more than just a soldier. That man over there is our commander. Actually, he's the one and only 'Big Boss.'"

"Big… Boss…" I muttered.

"Miller's right, kid." Ocelot said as he approached me. "That eyepatched man over there is the guy leading the charge. For us who lived on the battlefield, he is the stuff of legend. Big Boss, the 'Greatest Soldier of the 20th Century'." He ended with a smile.

"I see…" I mumbled. So the guy who saved me right in front of me… is a respectable figure? Now I know why they call this guy their 'Boss'. But I think there is something about him. At first I thought he's a good soldier, but I really have no idea he was that _great_. Holding his odd cigar in his right hand, Snake went towards me.

"Doesn't matter what people call me, though." Snake said to me. "It's my job… and I'm just doing what's best."

"Anyhow…" Snake looked on me and he declared. "Welcome to Diamond Dogs, Mukuro Ikusaba. Your new home."

With this, I smiled and stand up proudly…. and gave him a salute.

"Boss!"

He raised his left prosthetic hand, telling me that the salute was enough as I pit down my left hand. He turned to the soldier accompanying Kazuhira-san.

"Dingo, you know what to do."

Dingo nodded in front of the man known as 'Bog Boss'. Then he turned to me.

"Come on, kid. I'll take you to your quarters." He said with a friendly smile. I nodded to him and we began to move towards inside the base.

* * *

As we walked from the helipad and into the vicinity of the plant, 'Dingo' began to speak.

"Hey, what you did right there? That was awesome! Where did you learn that anyway?"

I turned to 'Dingo' and as far as I see, he was more like eager. That means one thing: he was impressed.

"Ah, that was nothing. It's more like my training, if you ask me." I answered. But to be honest, instinct and talent are also the following factors.

"Huh? Aw, come on!" Well, I guess he was somewhat dumbfounded on my answer. And he continued, "I saw what you did to the instructor: you swat away his gun like it was nothing then you catch it; more like the wind did it!" he demanded.

I shrugged. "Like I said, it's my training."

"So you're telling me is that… you have some sort of a 'special training'?"

"Perhaps."

"Oh, I see…" the Diamond Dogs escorting me nodded. "But if you ask me, I'm glad that we will have another 'badass' on our side, aside from the Boss."

"Me?" I inquired.

"Uh huh. More like a little badass." 'Dingo mused. "For someone with that age of yours, I think it's amazing that someone like you can even pull that off. Are you a child soldier to begin with?"

"A yes… and a no." I replied. "And besides, I'm just seventeen."

"You're seventeen? You're telling me you're a high schooler?!"

"Super High School Level… Soldier; just to be exact." I smirked when I answer that.

"Super… High School… Level…?" 'Dingo' mumbled repeatedly. "Are you serious!? You even swatted Instructor Ocelot's revolver away like a pro and caught it. A damn pro! Or even beyond that!"

As we go inside the offshore plant, we keep on talking about some random stuff, including soldiers, mercs, war, and even this place. But what I didn't even tell him that I was from another world. Save it for another time, as they say. Besides, I'm still considered as a rookie…a very talented rookie, that is.

Then we finally entered the 2nd floor inside the building, where there are a lot of doors. I can assume that these are rooms for every soldier; codenames that are plastered in each door. Until we reached the door that has no name on it; I can say that this room is vacant.

"So here it is, your own quarters." 'Dingo' said. "Come on; push that red button over there."

"Okay." I answered and I did as I told. I pushed the button, the door opened; it's more like a sliding door. When I finally entered the quarters, I was in awe.

The whole room was painted in grayish blue and steelish, including the floors. I saw a bed in white covers. When I finally stepped inside as I looked around, I saw a wide closet on the left side of the room with double doors on it. And then I saw another door while looking at the whole room; and I can tell that it leads to the bathroom. Then I looked to my right and I saw a desk table, and a stereo box; well, that was neat; as expected from the 80s timeline.

"Did you like it, kid?" 'Gray Dingo' asked me.

"It was very nice." I answered. "Much better than I was in Fenrir…"

"Wait, so you're from another mercenary group before coming here?" he inquired.

I turned to him and replied, "You're right. But talking about that group… it's a long story."

"Well, this room is all yours now. You can put some stuff here, do what you want. And since this is now your new home, as the Boss declares it, make yourself feel being here." 'Dingo' smiled as he told me.

I nodded. "Alright."

'Dingo' looked on his watch. "Oh, look at the time."

As he looked back on me, he told me that I should take a shower and change my clothes. You know, he's right. The prisoner clothes are even a stench to begin with and I need to clean myself and put up a new uniform.

And before he left, he turned to me and said, "It's 2 ½ hours before lunchtime, so aside from cleaning yourself, feel free to use your time. By the way, you'll gonna meet a LOT of people here. Gotta go back to my guard duty; see you later."

"Noted." I affirmed.

"Dingo!" I called him back.

"What is it, kid?"

I approached him. "By the way, my codename is Fenrir. Mukuro Ikusaba is my real name." I offered my right hand to him

"Jake. My codename is 'Grey Dingo'." He offered back and we shake hands; then we smiled at each other. "Nice to meet ya."

"Thank you very much." I thanked him.

As 'Dingo' began to leave on his way, I closed the door and began to take off these prison clothes. I take off my underwear until I'm now naked. As I looked myself into the mirror, which it was attached to the wall beside the closet, it shocked me on what I saw.

"N-No…w-what the…?"

I was in disbelief. Make no mistake; this is no illusion or my hallucination either. It's real; it's all real.

 _Scars._

The _scars_.

Right, the scars that I had when I was stabbed by those spears back in my own world at Hope's Peak Academy, which it was Junko's doing. Stab wounds in my whole chest, abdomen, and even my two thighs (as I looked down on my body). Shit. I can't believe that even though I'm still alive, I still have these. As if… the pain is still there. What does this trying to tell me?

No, I loved my twin sister since we're together. And since I'm weak-minded compared to her, I'm doing everything she says, for the sake of my love for her. But when she killed me, I never expected that she'll do it.

It's all for the sake of despair. For her satisfaction; that's it, nothing more.

I clenched my right hand into a fist. What I'm feeling right now? It's all nothing but disgust, anger, rage. I loved Junko, and I know that she loved me. But she sees me more as a tool; a toy. Weird, isn't it?

To be honest, I hated this. I was given a second chance in life, but my past is trying to imprison me?

No, this should not be it. I was given a new life, a new hope. These scars don't mean anything to me. I have my past mistakes, my past regrets. It's not about my past anymore.

It's all about the future.

 _My_ future; my own future to create.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, shrugging off those bad thoughts. I grabbed on one of the towels and a bathrobe on the closet as I began to enter the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and began cleaning myself. Wow, this was a million times better than most of the showers in my world because as an offshore plant like this Mother Base, they managed to have clean water. Best of all, it's more refreshing; it not only soothes the body, but also both mind… even soul.

I looked at my right hand and I turned it to its clean backside, where the 'Fenrir' tattoo was located. The scars are still there, but this? It's all gone now. I don't know why but… something tells me that despite of all the wounds that I bear, this is the right time to start over again. As I clenched my right hand into a fist, it all makes sense now. The time to start over… is now.

I turned off the shower and after I dried myself up with my towel, I began to wear my bathrobe as I stepped out of the bathroom. Standing in the middle of my new room, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath…

As I opened my eyes, I've found my new resolve, my new purpose. I looked upward… and formed a smile.

"No. The scars might still be here, but what matters is that… I'm alive. This hope… I would never let this go to waste. Ever."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand that's the end of chapter 3… and the beginning of Act 1 of this crossover fic; it is also first part of the 'Introduction' arc. You know, the next chapter will be longer than this one. However, I'm working on it.**

 **BTW, have you guys heard the recently announced** _ **Danganronpa V3**_ **and even the 2** **nd** **anime installment called** _ **Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy**_ **? However, I'm not even sure about the anime's title but I think someone said that it was the 3** **rd** **installment of the "Hope's Peak" original story. Need help on this one.**

 **Don't forget to read and review. And also, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU!**


	4. Diamond Dogs

**Author's Note: I never expect this to happen but…. it's been 7 months since I update this fic. Well, to be honest, a LOT of things happened in my own personal life. However, I was heartbroken when my father who passed away last January. But I'm very glad because for me, he is the best dad in the world and I and my family are fine and moving on as well.**

 **But still, I'm in high spirits and now I'm back on playing MGSV and thanks to a certain reviewer, it got me back on writing this story again. So, here it is, one of my potentially long chapters, chapter 2, which is part of ACT 1: SOLDIER.**

 **I don't own Danganronpa and Metal Gear Solid.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Diamond Dogs**

 _Mukuro's Quarters, Room 212_

 _Diamond Dogs Mother Base_

 _Seychelles Waters_

 _Command Platform_

 _11:10 in the morning_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

That was a nice shower. Can't complain, anyway; the water is… nice.

After sitting on my bed for a moment (AND after I put up my underwear, which it consists of a navy blue sports bra and matching panties), I stood up and went to the closet. As I open it up, I saw a lot military-themed clothes; however, the uniforms are placed in a row of hangers. Speaking of the uniforms, they have a series of jungle fatigues: all ranging from the standard yellowish tan and the olive darb uniforms to the camouflage pattern types; fit for infiltration and survival. Looking down, I saw t-shirts with the standard colors of black, blue and white; fatigue pants, shorts, and jungle boots.

I opened the bottom part of my closet. I can still see a stack of my underwear; they also had socks in it. I may be not as fashionable as my sister Junko, but I know what a real soldier should wear.

So I began to wear a white t-shirt; I took the standard beige fatigue pants. I wear the socks and putting on the jungle boots. Next is I grab the standard uniform and as I look into the mirror, and began to wear it. After I finished by putting the zipper up, I looked myself at the mirror.

"Alright, this is neat." I said to myself. "But something's amiss…"

I decided to put the sleeves up until it reaches on my elbows, making it sleeveless. And then I looked back at the mirror, I turned right and checked the right shoulder part of the uniform; it's a simple logo with the letters "D.D." on it. I also checked the left shoulder part as it has the "Diamond Dogs" logo on it.

I take a final look as I smiled contently. "There; much better."

I looked at the time and it is 11:30 AM; it's thirty minutes before lunchtime. Great; I'm in a good mood. Better to go to the Mess Hall to eat some grub; heck, my stomach is growling.

If they have a Mess Hall here…

I opened the door of my room by pushing the red button and went out from it. I closed it by pushing the red button as it closed again. As I saw a lever-like device attached on the place where the red button was located; I pulled it down… and it's locked.

"Uh, okay. Nothing bad is gonna happen, right?"

And I went on my way…

* * *

 _Room 108, Mess Hall_

 _First Floor_

 _Command Platform_

 _12:10 at noon_

At last, I finally reached the mess hall. Can't believe that the whole place was… vast.

The Mess Hall of this base is something: it was neat and orderly, especially the decked seats and tables in a number of rows. Most of them are eating their lunch; some of them are chattering. Meh, can't even tell.

"Hey, rookie." I heard someone called me. I turned to my right and it was the guard.

"If you want to take lunch, please fall in line."

I nodded as I entered the mess hall. I saw the fellow mercs fall in line with their treys, spoon and fork, and plates to get their grub. I get mine as I fall in line and wait.

Now it's my turn; the chef is standing before me. "Alright, missy. Take your pick."

"Ok…" I mumbled. "Just give me a broiled fish, rice, mushroom soup and some vegetables, please."

The chef smirked. "Good choice, missy. Comin' right up."

"Thanks." I smiled as he gave me the aforementioned food.

I finally took my seat in one of the desks and as I began to eat my food. Hmm, it's still delicious, by the way. It's almost the same level of taste of the rations that Snake, or should I say, Big Boss, gave it to me back at the chopper.

As I keep on eating my food, I heard footsteps; I'm certain that there is a soldier holding her own trey of food. She sat beside me, which I don't even mind, and began eating her lunch.

"So you must be the new rookie? I never knew that one of the new recruits is a kid…"

When I heard it, I turned to the female soldier beside me. Upon her looks, I can tell that she's also a Caucasian and she had brown hair and brownish eyes; she also wears her standard Diamond Dogs uniform and speaking of her hair, it was tied in a bun.

And she gave me a pleasant smile.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "But you're no child soldier or anything, aren't you? By the way, how old are you, kid?"

"One, I received military training at a very young age. And two, I'm seventeen years old."

"Oh, I see." The female merc said as she keeps on eating her food. "Most of the people who are recruited her are in 21+ years of age. But I never thought that someone like you could end up in Diamond Dogs."

Then the female soldier turned to me and gave me a pleasant smile. "But you're so different, kid. You even kicked Instructor's Ocelot's ass. Hmmm…with those skills of yours, I can see that you'll end up in the Combat Unit for sure."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Combat Unit?"

"Here's a hint: most of the soldiers recruited here are not your typical militia or that crap per se. See the patch over the right chest of my uniform?"

I take a look and she was right: she had a patch. And its description is a small red cross inside a white square. I nodded when I saw it.

"I belong to the Medical Unit." She said. "That is where we took care of the injured and the sick. But we have different skills, though."

"Okay." I nodded then I turned to her. "Tell me more about it."

We continued until we finished our meal. We stood up and looked at each other.

"Well, that's all I give you for today. It's better if you will approach Instructor Ocelot. Aside from Commander Miller, he also knows everything about this place more than I do." She told me.

"Understood." I nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I didn't even introduce myself. My codename is Floating Hummingbird."

"Mine is Fenris Wolf; Fenrir, for short. Real name's Mukuro Ikusaba." I introduced myself to the medic in return.

"'Mukuro', huh?" Hummingbird pondered. "Well, nice to meet ya, kid." She offered her hand to me.

"Um, thanks." I shake hands with her.

"Ikusaba?"

I heard someone called my name. And as I turned, it was another Diamond Dogs merc.

"The Instructor has called you. He needs your attention."

I cocked my eyebrow. "Care to tell me?"

He smirked instead. "Just follow me."

I'm wondering why this guy smirked at me. "Okay." I said politely. As I began to follow the guy, Hummingbird called me out.

"Hey, if you have any injuries or stuff that bothers you, just count on us! We're here to help!"

I smiled at the female medic. "Thanks for the advice… but I won't get hurt easily." Afterwards I went out of the Mess Hall, following the other merc. But in honesty, another reason why I was called the Super High School Level Soldier… is because I always get back in one piece after an operation; I was never hurt or wounded. That is one of my talents….

But, I can't even tell. As I keep on finding my own place in this world, a little training and warm up will suffice.

* * *

 _Command Platform_

 _Diamond Dogs Mother Base_

 _Seychelles_

 _1:05 in the afternoon_

The white-haired man named Ocelot is standing with his arms crossed. He is observing two men fighting each other. It's not even a 'real' fight yet more of an exercise; the two soldiers are doing close quarters combat (CQC) training. Of course, that means he's observing the whole exercise as well.

"Ok, that's it. Keep going."

Hearing this, the two soldiers resumed their training. While the Western cowboy-clad instructor continues to watch over, he also hears footsteps from behind and as he turned, saw Mukuro along with another soldier, accompanying her.

"Alright, stop." the instructor called the two soldiers to stop the exercise. They hear it and went to the front.

"That's it for today, boys. You may go back to your quarters for now and take a rest. Don't forget your duties."

They salute in response as they left. Then Ocelot looked back at the black-haired girl.

"You came." he said in a pleasing tone. "Enjoying your lunch?"

"Hm. Can't complain." She replied.

"You may leave." He motioned the male soldier to leave with the latter salute in response. That brings the two of them are now alone.

"Actually, I called you out because this afternoon, we will conduct… a tour over Mother Base." Ocelot announced.

"A tour?" Ikusaba cocked an eyebrow.

"Let's say it's more like an 'orientation' of sorts." Ocelot continued. "And since you're a new recruit, I would like to introduce to you a lot of things around here."

The white-haired man instructor approached Mukuro and gave her a walkie-talkie like device, which the girl soldier took it. As she looked into it, she could tell that the device itself looks like a walkie-talkie, as series of buttons on the right side and optic lens-like part on the center.

"It's yours now. Keep it."

"What's this?" Mukuro wondered, asking the instructor.

"Every Diamond Dogs soldier carries it, even the Boss himself. It's called an iDroid." Ocelot said.

"iDroid?" The black-haired freckled girl repeated.

"It's a device that uses a holographic interface. Not only it has a holographic menu on selecting missions and even managing Mother Base, but it also has a holographic map. In other words, it's a very handy tool since it was connected to our Mother Base itself." Ocelot explained.

As Mukuro looked back on the iDroid, she asked. "How does this thing work? When I was a merc in my world, all I had is a radio when I want to contact HQ; nothing else."

Ocelot chuckled. "You still have your curiosity, eh? Even you're an 'excellent' soldier in your world; you're still a rookie… to me, that is. You still got a lot to learn."

"Not just that, sir. I'm still learning my own place in this world." She commented.

"And the time to do that… is now." Ocelot said. "By the way, try to open up your iDroid, and see it for yourself."

When she pressed one of the buttons on her iDroid to open it, she was speechless. She was amazed, to be exact.

The optic lens-like part releases a light as it reveals a hologram of the Diamond Dogs logo then a holographic map appears in front of her, straight from the device itself. It was the map of the whole Mother Base. As she navigates the map through the rotating stick that has a button-like feature, she can't help to be in awe.

"Wow…"

"Seems you like it, right?" Ocelot guessed.

"Yeah. This was very helpful if you ask me." Mukuro commented. "It's a device unlike any other."

"Thanks for the compliment, Miss." Ocelot grinned; and then he continued. "Now, let's begin the 'orientation' subject, shall we? Put down your iDroid for now."

I nodded as I put this 'iDroid' into her left pocket and then she turned her attention to the white-haired instructor.

"This building right here is the center and 'heart' of Mother Base itself, the Command Platform. This is where staff has their own quarters; this place has a mess hall, communication systems, defenses; everything that meets the needs of every Diamond Dogs merc. The expansion of Mother Base all starts with this place."

"So that means this place is more like our central HQ or command center?" she asked.

"Exactly." Ocelot affirmed. "If this one falls, everything in Mother Base falls like a row of dominoes." As he ends the explanation, Ocelot pointed to the Super High School Level Soldier. "Now, open up your iDroid."

Mukuro nodded as she put out the iDroid and opened it, as the holographic map is in full display.

"Try to call a chopper using that." Ocelot ordered

'Fenrir' turned to her instructor. "Seriously?"

Ocelot nodded. "Yes. First, go to the _Missions_ menu, and select the _Helicopter_ option."

Mukuro did as she was told, until she goes to the _Missions_ menu and selects the _Helicopter_ option, which she does so.

"You see the two options on the secondary menu under the _Helicopter_ option, right?" then the instructor continued. "Select the option that says ' _Pick Up'_."

She did as she was told. When she selected the _Pick Up_ option, it returned to the Mother Base map and saw a small spreading white light on the map, located on the helipad of the Command Platform.

"See that blinking white light on the Command Platform indicated on the hologram map? That means it was located on the helipad of this building, indicating the landing zone, or LZ for short. Highlight the squared cursor that is on the map, and select that LZ."

"Okay." Mukuro nodded, and she selected the LZ through pressing the button of her iDroid.

* * *

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

I did what instructor Ocelot told me. Then moments later, I heard the sound of the helicopter that I called. And as I look up, I finally saw the helicopter I called as it arrives on its landing zone.

The said helicopter lowers down as it keeps on floating.

"There it is; our ride in the sky." Ocelot said. "Come on, let's go." He motioned to follow him as I walked next to him.

Ocelot got on the chopper first, and I, of course, followed as well. As we are now both inside the chopper, the instructor handed me headphones as I wear them. He also wears his as well. I can tell that since talking in the chopper when the door's open is close to impossible, these headphones help us communicate with each other.

" _Alright, it's now set up."_ Ocelot checked up the comms and I did the same. _"Can you hear me, Ikusaba?"_

After hearing Ocelot's voice on my headphone, I turned to him and nodded, _"Loud and clear, sir!"_

" _Okay."_ He nodded back. _"Pequod, let's go for a tour, shall we?"_

" _Roger that. Gaining altitude!"_ The pilot of the chopper affirmed as the chopper we're riding slowly went upward as it gains altitude.

" _So you're the little soldier that the Boss rescued back then?"_ One of the pilots seems referred to me, as I listened. _"Rest assured; you're gonna love this place, kid. Hold on tight."_

I smiled at what he said. And then I remembered when Snake said to me that this Mother Base, the home of Diamond Dogs, is now my 'new home'.

And now we took off…

* * *

 _Aboard on Pequod_

 _In the vicinity within Diamond Dogs Mother Base_

 _Seychelles_

 _1:45 in the afternoon_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

" _Still enjoying the view from up here?"_ Ocelot called me as I keep on looking down from the chopper, still marveled on Mother Base itself.

" _Yeah."_ I nodded as I turned in front of him. _"Can't believe that the whole place is this big when I first got here…"_

" _And it will get bigger…"_ Ocelot added. I looked down again and he was right: from the Command Platform there are bridges with smaller struts that are connected with each other and there are a few complete regular struts connected from the other platforms; most of them are under construction.

" _Open up your iDroid and see where we will go next…"_ Ocelot said. I nodded and opened it up and as I see it, we are reaching to our first building…

" _The chopper is now going into the platform which says… 'Base Development' Platform."_

" _And look down, kid. Here we are."_ He motioned me to look down and I saw the said platform. It has one crane and while looking, I saw soldiers walking around in various buildings and a number of shipping containers crates in rows with different colors and designation. I'm curious of what is inside of those crates…

" _See those shipping containers down there?"_ Ocelot asked me and I replied with a 'yes'. _"That is our resources."_

" _Resources?"_ I repeated, being curious.

" _Right."_ He nodded as he continued. _"That place down there is the home of the Base Development Unit. They're responsible for the gathering and processing of the materials we got in order to make it useful for Diamond Dogs. Ammo, support weapons, vehicles, food, you name it."_

" _I see…"_ I muttered.

" _However, the primary function of the unit is the further development and expansion of Mother Base itself. The processing of materials takes a time interval; the higher the level, the less time interval will be in between each processing cycle. By the way, your XO Kazuhira Miller heads the unit and the platform. So if there are guys who had a hand of expanding Mother Base, it's them."_ Ocelot ended his lecture.

Now I understand what he's saying. I can say that the 'Base Development Unit' is some form of their logistics. And the one-armed half-Japanese man heads the unit? Maybe he's not just a soldier… but also a negotiator and businessman. The Fenrir mercenary group is one of the elites, but compared to Diamond Dogs, they're as not as well-organized or even economically-grounded like the latter. With this, it sparks up my interest over these guys.

" _Economically-grounded, huh?"_ I said. _"That was something."_

Ocelot smirked. _"That's how our PF works, little soldier."_

" _So what's the next stop?"_ I asked the instructor. Can't wait to see more of Mother Base; actually, I was very eager to see more.

" _Patience, soldier. We're going there."_ He told me. The least I can do… is to look down and watch.

After a few minutes, we reached to the second platform. Still looking down, I saw a series of buildings, all colored in white and mercs are also walking around, guarding the area.

" _This is the Medical Platform."_ Ocelot began to explain, as I listened though my headphone. _"The home of the Medical Unit; hence the name, this is where doctors and nurses located, and of course, they're the ones who take care of the sick and wounded, and even people who suffered PTSD. Better we recruit people with special skills like being surgeons, physicians, counselors. That will make the unit more efficient and better."_

" _Hm. Full of medics."_ I mused. _"I concur."_

" _Alright, let's to the next platform."_ he called out.

We're still flying in the sky and as far as I see it, we went past to the Command Platform. And as I checked on my iDroid, we're heading south. By the point that we reached the next platform: it was a small building with a hangar inside, as well as two inter-connected struts.

" _Okay, our next stop: the Support Platform."_ Ocelot said.

" _So this means this place..."_

" _Yes."_ he affirmed. _"The home of the Support team; keyword: support. The stronger the unit, the faster they responded to every Diamond Dog merc, especially the Boss himself. In other words, their main function is to help you in your missions."_

" _You know, I always get out alive."_ I comment. _"I'm less relying on support..."_

The white-haired instructor chuckled. _"No matter how good a soldier is, he needs a group of people to back him up, in every kind of situation. You need a LOT of help from these guys in the long run..."_

" _I suppose..."_ I nodded as I continued to listen.

" _Something you need to know, kid: these guys can make distraction against the enemy while you go out there scoot and sneak past in, or you can call fire support so they can fire missiles on a certain target or drop off sleeping gas to put those guards to sleep. And a lot more, even changing the weather for our benefit."_ he explained it to me. _"So these guys are helpful."_

" _Hm, maybe you're right, sir."_ I said to him. _"Sometimes I never needed help; just receiving the mission and get it done... due to my talents and abilities, I can even work alone."_

Then I felt that a hand touched my left shoulder. I turned to Ocelot and said to me, _"You're not just a soldier, Ikusaba. Here, we are comrades. We are family. That's what Diamond Dogs are."_

I never uttered a word after he said that as I go into silence. _Family_. My whole class were all my 'friends' yet I was a loner. But the only family I have… is Junko. I always believe that people with the same blood are always looking for each other, no matter what. That's why I'm fine at everything she throws at me, hurtful words and stuff. But I don't care… because she's my sister.

Until the day… she killed me. I have no idea if it was out of love… or is it because of despair…?

If you ask me, no one will ever know.

" _Hey, you alright, kid?"_ I snapped out of my thoughts as Ocelot called me. _"Seems that something is bothering you, isn't it?"_

I shook my head and said, _"Um, no. It's nothing… "_

" _Okay, let's head to the next platform. Pequod?"_ the white-haired instructor called on the pilot.

" _Roger."_

Afterwards and we headed into the next platform and by the looks of it, it looks like a monolithic spoked building and from the top of it, I saw a helipad and a small hangar.

" _Down there is the R &D platform. As the name goes, it's the home of the R&D team. You know what this means, right?" _Ocelot said on the radio.

And I answered, _"I have an idea: weapons development and research, is it?"_

Ocelot chuckled on the radio. _"Not only that, kid. These guys are in charge of developing weapons. Aside from weapons, they develop gadgets, items and other equipment to help every merc on their missions. Of course, most of the staff there are scientists and researchers so this is their home turf. The higher the level, the better since it allows them to develop advanced weapons and items for the betterment of Diamond Dogs."_

And a smile crept on my face. You know, I'm an expert with guns and any kind of weapons but unlike a ragtag mercenary group like Fenrir which they provided me with any gun they could afford, these people act like an actual military organization than a ragtag group. An R&D team, huh? That's what I call... awesome.

" _Alright, let's head to the next platform. And Pequod, let's make a landing."_

" _Roger."_

" _Wait, are we gonna land?"_ I asked.

" _One of the platforms, kid; and I'm sure that you will like this."_ Ocelot assured me.

Wait, what? I'm not even sure what will I say about this. But I let out a sigh and told him, _"Lead the way, sir."_

* * *

 _Combat Platform_

 _Diamond Dogs Mother Base_

 _Seychelles_

 _2:45 in the afternoon_

The chopper hovers as it began to land on the helipad. The white-haired cowboy guy opened the door of the chopper and as he dropped off, he motioned me to drop off as well.

And with glee on Ocelot's face, he said. "Here we are. This will be your new working place."

As I began to walk towards, my eyes widened.

The whole place is more like akin to an HQ, but this was more sleek and advanced in its own time. The whole platform comprised of various radio towers and communication arrays, cranes, and a variety of buildings.

"Ikusaba, this is where the toughest of the tough work here: the Command Platform." I turned and I saw Ocelot coming into me. "This is the home of the Combat Unit, where they were dispatched into any kind of missions all over the world. Whether it was infiltration, resource gathering, scouting, frontal assault, escort, these guys are perfect for the job."

"I see."

"Now, let's have a little tour, shall we?" the white-haired guy said to.

"Yes." I nodded.

Well, it took a half an hour of showing me the whole platform. It's a bit tiring, but worth it. We are now standing in one of the balconies in the building, overlooking the sea.

"So, what do you say?" Ocelot asked me.

"Speechless. But this is much better than the turf back in my world. It's nice." I told him.

"Well, thanks for the compliment. Anyway, how does it feel that you're now starting a new life here?"

The time I heard that, I'm now thinking: what will be my place in this world? Is there any chance of me on going back home?

"I believe in second chances." I told Ocelot. "This is something I'll never throw it out. I'll take it."

Then Ocelot replied. "Some people say that the first step of taking the high road is very rough. But I believe that you can handle it. You may be a merc in your world, but it's better if I treat you like a rookie. But I see your potential, kid."

A smile crept on my face. When he said that, I felt relieved.

Then I saw the instructor reaching into his ear, which is his more like a radio device.

"Alright, I'm on it." he said, confirming the call. And then he turned to me, and said, "I got some errands to attend to. Come meet me at the Command Platform within 15:45 hours. In the meantime..." he cut off and smiled at me. "Why not spend time to look around or take a nap? It's up to you."

"Thanks, sir." I calmly replied.

"Okay, see you around, kid." Ocelot went on his way. And me? Well, I'm just standing here, and then I looked into the sky.

When I remembered the time that I died back in my world... it's not just that it hurts at first, but something that I felt: that kind of pain, excruciating pain. And then I fell down, felt nothing. People called it death. But to be honest, as I looked up into the big blue sky, I was thinking that... I should be in the afterlife. I should be in heaven. I should be with the people who died during those 'mutual killing' days.

But here I am: in an offshore plant in Seychelles. This Mother Base, the home of this mercenary group known as Diamond Dogs. It seems fate has given me a second chance. And here it is.

I was a bit exhausted, though. So I just leaned on the walls in the building. And I close my eyes just to take a nap.

* * *

 _3:30 in the afternoon_

 _Combat Platform_

 _Diamond Dogs Mother Base_

 _Seychelles_

"Hey... wake up kid. Naptime's over."

When I heard that voice waking me up, I slowly opened my eyes. Actually, I felt a bit drowsy. I looked up to the person who woke me up.

It was none other than a woman, a female soldier. Like me, she has short hair yet the color of it was black. She is holding a rifle, though.

"You have to get up..." she said to me.

"W-what?" I widened my eyes that I realized something: oh yeah, the drill! I almost forgot. "Oh no, I almost forgot! He said that I have my first drill!"

"You mean the instructor?"

I nodded.

Then the female merc chuckled. "That's why I'm waking you up. Follow me." Then I stood up and followed the female soldier.

We are still walking until we reached a jeep. As she puts the gun in the back of the jeep, the woman hopped into the driver's seat and she motioned to jump on into the front seat. She starts up the engine and after a few moments we crossed into the bridge, connected to the main platform.

"So, how are you feeling right now?" the female merc breaks the silence.

While looking over the blue sea, I replied. "Fitting in would be hard, but anything else, I'm fine."

"Glad to hear that." the woman complimented me, and then she continued. "By the way, are you still in your teens?"

"I'm 17." I curtly replied.

"Hm, one year left and you're 18. But to be honest, we just don't accept kids or teens here; we just can't let them roam there and die by the gun. But... you're an exception."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You can go toe-to-toe with Instructor Ocelot. I mean, for a teenager like you, you can pull off those moves? That's what I've heard from the others."

"Well, this might sound crazy for you, to be honest." I said to her. "But... I became a soldier, at a very young age."

"Wait, you started as a child soldier?" seems the woman reacted about my answer.

"You can say that." I answered honestly. "But being a soldier at a very young age is not something that I'm forced to. It's my choice."

"Your choice, huh, so it all makes sense. You're too young to make decisions in your life. Yet you did. You had me impressed, girl."

Satisfied with her reply, I said nothing as I leaned on my seat.

"Alright, we have arrived." she called me out.

The jeep made its stop when we entered into the area of the Command Platform. We both got off from the jeep and meet Ocelot who is waving at me.

"Well, you came." he said, calling me out.

We approached the white haired cowboy and the merc who escorted me saluted him as she takes her leave.

"I called you because I want to talk about something, Fenrir. And since you're a new recruit, we will discuss about Mother Base. The Boss himself is running this place since he's our lead commander, but with your help, we can make Diamond Dogs the force it deserves to be.

"And like any organization, we need good people and we need to make good use of their talents. Commander Miller asked me to lay that out for you."

"Understood, sir." I nodded.

Then the instructor took something from his bag and he gave me something, then I took it.

"To start bringing people in, use this." Ocelot continued. "It's a Fulton recovery device."

Still holding the bag, I suddenly remembered. "Wait, I know this thing."

"Hm?" I saw Ocelot raised his eyebrow.

"I saw Boss used this to extract a prisoner... at the time he rescued me."

"Okay, then how does it work?" he asked me.

"Um, to put it... it's more like you place it on someone and then the balloon comes off. That's all I know, upon what I've seen." I answered.

"Good, I was impressed you're that smart." Ocelot said with admiration. Then he continued. "When you're in the field, use it to extract any soldiers or prisoners you want back here. Then we'll see if we can't persuade them to join the ranks of Diamond Dogs."

Then he continued. "Go on; test it out on one of the staff here. Anyone you want." he said to me then he motioned one of the mercs to come forward.

"I'm ready, sir!" he saluted to Ocelot.

He nodded and then he faced me. "By the way, take this." He picked up something in his holster, and it was... a gun? And it has a suppressor. Without hesitation, I took it.

As I looked into it, Ocelot continued explaining. "This is our tranquilizer gun. If you wanna go non-lethal, use it to put your enemies to sleep. Now, since we are in a drill, tranquilize that merc and put him to sleep."

"Okay." I nodded.

I pointed the tranquilizer gun in front of the standing DD soldier. The guy even said to me, smiling. " Don't worry, little girl. That doesn't even hurt."

Really? Hearing what he said, I'm aiming the gun on his head. I pulled the trigger and the soldier... fell down as if he was knocked down.

"Good. Out like a light." The instructor commented, as I heard. But... I'm still looking at the tranquilizer gun Ocelot gave me. Can't believe that this is like an ordinary gun yet it was effective.

"Still liking the gun?" I turned to Ocelot as he approached me.

"You said this gun is non-lethal, right? Yet effective." I remarked.

"Indeed it was." he chuckled. "Tranquilizers are best for shooting down enemies within range, without ever killing them, of course. Lack of firepower, yet it knocks them down." Ocelot said. "But it all depends of the effectiveness of the tranquilizer."

"I see."

"Now, approach and extract him." I did what he said by attaching the Fulton bag and activated it...

And done! A balloon popped up as the soldier was floating. And then he was pulled up.

"Good." Ocelot said.

And I was like as I look up, "Whoa... never thought it was that high..."

"You're first time using it, isn't it?" And I nodded as he continued. "Alright, extraction complete. You can only Fulton recover someone if they're not resisting it. No dead bodies, either. They don't make great recruits."

But I raised my hand. "If you want to ask questions, go ahead." he said to me.

"What about I try to Fulton someone who is wounded?"

"Oh no, I won't do that if I were you, kid." Ocelot shakes his head in disapproval. "Not just that it's very risky, but the shock of it could kill them. Here's a better idea: call the chopper and take them in for extraction. It is the safest way to bring wounded soldiers and prisoners to Mother Base. Our medics will take care of them. Is that clear?"

"Clear as crystal, sir." I replied.

"Now, moving on..." he continued. "The staff member you just extracted will be assigned to the team best suited to his abilities. Why don't you see for yourself?"

"Um..."

"You still have your iDroid, right? Open it."

I took out my iDroid as he ordered me and opened it. As I'm currently looking at the holographic menu,

"Go to the MOTHER BASE menu and select STAFF MANAGEMENT." Looking on the menu, I did what he instructed. I'm now in the said menu and as I looked into it, it indicates that soldier that I extracted and his info are displayed: his codename, stats, and the team he was assigned in. I'm not really good on analyzing stats, but as I saw his, he has a D rank as compared to the others with the E rank, all marked with the wrench icon on top. As I see it, he's assigned into the R&D team.

"So that staff member was placed on the R&D team." Ocelot commented. "I explained to you about them back when we are at the chopper, do you remember?"

"I do, sir."

"Good. Now, let's see the development list. Select WEAPONS/ITEMS under the DEVELOPMENT heading." Ocelot ordered, which I did in response; a couple of menus and I'm now in the DEVELOPMENT menu, which it has a list of weapons and items. Some of them are locked, some of them are ready for development, and some are developed and ready to use. As I browse the menu in my iDroid, I saw guns, rifles, shotguns, rocket launchers are in display; and I also look at the items as well.

"Done browsing?" Ocelot said with a smile crept in his face.

"Woah, there are a LOT of them." I commented. "I'm talking about the weapons and items that are displayed here."

Then Ocelot chuckled in response. "I'm glad that you like it, kid. Alright, moving on... go to the menu with the box icon." Again, I comply with what he said.

"Now, see the item called 'Cardboard Box'"?

I raised my eyebrow when I saw the item.

"W-what? A cardboard box?"

"Are you surprised?" Then I give the instructor an odd look as I nodded in response. "Well, doesn't seem much use to me, but Miller was so adamant that the Boss want it on the list. 'The last word in infiltration techonology'... or so he said."

"Maybe I can join into this... conversation."

I turned my head and saw Commander Miller walking towards us. I saluted him when he arrived.

"This is more of a drill than a conversation, Miller." Ocelot bluntly told him. "Just doing some... lecture for our new prospect here."

"I see." the man with the trenchcoat said. Then he walked towards me. "So, Ikusaba... you're wondering about the Cardboard Box?"

"Um, yes sir... to be honest." I replied nervously.

"Well, you can say it's kinda ridiculous or weird but, whether you like it or not, cardboard boxes are very effective for infiltration. The Boss himself keeps on bragging about it." Miller said to me.

"You can't be serious..." I said in disbelief.

"But that's the truth." he chuckled. "Back at MSF, 9 years ago, we made different kinds of cardboard boxes. Some of them can be used as traps against enemy troops, some of them can help you in different situations, and there's even a box where two people can fit in, especially a box modelled from a tank." Miller grinned.

I was like... what? I looked at Instructor Ocelot, and he shrugged.

Then I heard Miller clears his throat. "Now we continue Ocelot's lecture, seems I need to help you out. Look at your iDroid."

I followed Commander Miller's call as I look back at my iDroid.

"Did you see the 'Cardboard Box' item in the menu?"

I nodded.

"You see the development costs through GMP, or Gross Military Product. In other words, our money. Since it's unlocked and no wrench icon in the said item, it means it's already developed. Now, select the 'Cardboard Box' item." Miller told me. And I select the said item and I saw an option that reads: 'Request a supply drop?' Then I select 'Yes'.

"Good, Ikusaba." Miller remarked. "Now we wait a few moments for the supply drop."

"By the way, kid." I turned to Ocelot. "You need the Support Unit to supply you with weapons and items you developed. Think of it more as your personal delivery service."

"Okay..." That's all I can say.

A few moments later, I looked up in the sky and I saw a box in a parachute. Then it dropped off in front of us.

"And there it is." Ocelot remarked. "Not sure what it's good for... "

"Now, obtain the said item by entering in that box." Miller said.

"Uh, is it necessary?"

"Just try it out." Miller told me and I nodded. I opened the box and entered in... and I obtained the item.

"Good." Miller commented. "Now, try to use the cardboard box."

I select the cardboard box in my inventory and I did. Well, I'm inside the box. Now what's next?

"You can move freely, kid. But remember, don't let the enemy caught you while walking around hiding in that box." the man with the glasses said.

I tried to move... and I did. A couple of steps, jogs yet even I'm inside of this cardboard box, I can still see my surroundings through a hole. Now I see why this was useful...

"No comment..." I heard Ocelot blurted with a sigh.

"Alright, you can discard it now. You did well."

I got off from the cardboard box as I began to stand up.

"You can put a lot of tricks using the cardboard box" Miller continued. "It's up to you if you like to use it, but cardboard boxes work."

"You know, the thought of using it was silly... but it seems that the whole thing was proven useful." I commented.

"See? I know you will like it." Miller nodded. "Shall I continue?" he turned to Ocelot.

"Go ahead. I'm gonna watch here." Ocelot crossed his arms. Then I set my attention to Commander Miller.

"I saw you putting a soldier to sleep using a tranquilizer and Fulton him... but another thing you need to know is that you can extract individuals you've knocked out."

Miller continued his lecture. "Now, why don't you try knocking out someone with CQC next? Show them how it's done."

"Right." I said. And Ocelot called another soldier to come over and gave a salute to his superiors.

"Try throwing him down." Miller told me. "It's the best way to knock someone instantly."

I nodded. And as I reached the soldier, I grabbed him and did a simple throwdown. And I succeeded.

"Excellent, Ikusaba." Ocelot remarked.

Then Miller spoke up. "It's really rare that someone with that size can pull a throw like that. Impressive."

"Now, extract him." I heard Ocelot ordered me. I did by putting the Fulton recovery device on the knocked out soldier. Still, same thing: balloon popped up and he was taken up for extraction.

"Extraction complete." Ocelot declared.

"One thing you should need to know, kid." the instructor continued. "A Fulton extraction won't always be successful. I already answered your question about extracting wounded people using Fulton, which is a no-no; if the weather is unfavourable, well...they could end up gone missing."

Ocelot still continued on his lecture. "You can determine the chance of success by approaching the person you want to extract. I mentioned back then about extracting people by calling a chopper, right?"

I nodded.

"That's also the best way to make sure they can get out, wounded or not." Miller added, as I turned to my attention to him. "When I was captured back in Afghanistan, Snake rescued me and extracted me in a chopper. Well, just an example from my personal experience, especially about what happened to me."

I get Commander Miller's short story. He even lost his arm and leg as he was indeed helpless, as I saw it.

"Alright, moving on. Extract the next staff member." Ocelot ordered. Then I saw Miller called out, "Boys, this little girl needs some help!"

"Or should I say, two." Ocelot playfully smirked.

Well, I was a bit fazed when the sub-commander said that. Shrugging that off, I saw two soldiers lined up and salute the two officers. And then they set my eyes on me.

"Is this the new kid? Can't believe that this girl is the one who beat the instructor..."

"I know." the soldier told the other one in his right. Then the said merc called out to me. "Don't pull any punches, missy."

I smirked and told them, "Thanks for the advice."

The instructor continued. "Now, extract them. Any method you like. Start by knocking them out first. If there are multiple adversaries nearby, perform CQC on them in quick succession. This will allow you to tale them all out before any of them can strike back."

Facing the two mercs, I began to rush forward on the first soldier then throw a two-hit punch combo in the gut, a kick in the left leg and threw him a right in the chin, knocking him out. Then I dashed forward to the second one and elbowed him in the gut and did a turning side kick, still knocking him out.

Then I succeeded on extracting the two mercs. Instructor Ocelot called me and I approached him.

"Very good, kid." Ocelot said to me. "Now, open up your iDroid." I nodded and opened it up.

However, Miller stepped in. "The two staff members you extracted are part of the Support Team. The higher the level, the more they became efficient on supporting you on missions. Your instructor told you about the details, isn't he?"

"He did, sir." I nodded.

"However, every soldier and prisoner you extracted is assigned to any team where they see fit. But the decision making is on me." Miller said. "And that also includes the Boss."

Then I saw Ocelot walked into us. "And that's the end of the drill. Remember everything that we've taught you today, Ikusaba."

Then all of us heard the sound of an arriving helicopter; as the aerial gunship makes it landing on the helipad...

"Well, look's like our top guy came back from a mission..." Miller commented.

And he was right. Coming out from the chopper is none other than Ahab himself, man who was known as Big Boss; the same man who rescued me. He walked forward and soldiers saw and salute him. And now I know why he is respected, because he is our commander, the man who runs this place.

The eyepatched man, who is also named Snake, approached us and I salute him. He raised his hand as I lay down my salute gesture.

"So how's the mission, Boss?" Commander Miller asked.

"Went well." Snake replied. "Also spent time extracting some people to join our ranks." And then I saw he turned to me.

"How's your drill, kid?" he asked me.

"Same thing, sir: it went well. But, it's just a matter of time that I fit in here..." I answered honestly.

"Good to hear that." Snake nodded.

"Boss," I saw Ocelot called Snake. "We decided to make an evaluation for our new prospect. And it'll last for... three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Miller repeated. "But do you think she could make it for such a short time?"

"I'm sure she can. Let's say it's more of a 'warm-up exercise' for Fenris Wolf. After three weeks, she'll be ready for action." Ocelot said.

I looked into Ocelot, wide-eyed.

"I meant it, kid." Ocelot smiled at me. "After 3 weeks of warm-up drills, you will become a full-fledge Diamond Dogs mercenary. And best of all, you will have your first mission."

I heard it from the words of the instructor himself. I was speechless. My first mission? Well, deep inside my heart that I'm glad. That this became my starting point: my own new life as a soldier in this world.

"Ikusaba," Commander Miller also called me as I turned to him. "When the time you come into a full merc, and as in-charge of managing Mother Base as XO, I will put you into any unit that you're best to fit in. So make those three weeks count."

Then I stood in front of them and I said with joy, "Thank you very much, sirs." And then I bowed down in gratitude. "Gladly I appreciate this!"

"Rise up, soldier!" I heard the sub-commander called me and I did rose from my bow. "Like I said, there's no need for familiarities here and like I said back then, even you're still young, you're now one of us."

"Um, sorry sir. Sometimes I can't even help it. Reminds me of my high school days." I told them.

"Yeah, about that..." Ocelot joined in the discussion. "If you are the student, then we are your, let's say, headmasters." he playfully commented.

I sweatdropped inwardly, yet I smiled nevertheless.

"And that's it for today. Oh, it's late afternoon so you may take R&R. You are now dismissed."

I saluted in response and told Miller first. "Thank you, sir." I saluted Miller and then I turned to Instructor Ocelot and he waved on me and I nodded in response. I'm now going back to my quarters until-

"Fenrir!"

I turned back and I saw Snake, holding his somewhat hi-tech cigar and plastered a smile.

"I'll see you on the battlefield."

I closed and took a deep breath... and looked to him then I gave the man who rescued me a salute.

"Looking forward to that, Boss!" I declared. And Snake nodded to me. And then I went off my way... back to my room. This time around, I have never felt this... so alive. Three weeks. Three weeks of workouts; three weeks of warmups. Yet for me, it's more like three weeks of preparing myself to another battlefield to step in. It's like during my days back at Fenrir, but unlike the hell I went through back then which my little twin sister was behind all of it, it's a whole new thing. It is more of my doorway to freedom, my doorway to hope... in this strange world.

Three weeks is very long... but it will be worth the wait.

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **DEBRIEFING FILES (RADIO)**

 **1\. Looking for the 'Honey Bee'**

 **(Four days before Mukuro's first mission)**

 **Ocelot: _"So, how's your... bionic arm?"_**

 **Snake: _"Getting used to it. Much better than the one you put it on me before I rescued Kaz."_**

 **Ocelot: _"Seems the Russian engineer is a big help for us, isn't he?"_**

 **Snake: _"Right."_**

 **Miller: _"Snake, you need to look at this."_**

 **Snake: _"What is it, Kaz."_**

 **Miller: _"It is one of our clients. And it turns out to be..."_**

 **Ocelot: "The CIA?"**

 **Miller: _"Indeed. According to the request they send to us, it says that a U.S. military secret had gone missing. They claimed that they handed this secret into a group called the Hamid, a band of Mujaheedin fighters."_**

 **Ocelot: _"And this U.S. top secret...?"_**

 **Miller: _"It's more like a weapon. This can turn the tide of the war between the Soviets and the Afghan rebels. It was codenamed 'Honey Bee'. But unfortunately, we have no idea about its location."_**

 **Snake: _"So the client's request is to locate this weapon?"_**

 **Miller: _"Yes. But first, we need to gather more intel upon the location of this weapon."_**

 **Snake: _"All right, I'll handle it."_**

 **Ocelot: _"Wait, I have a better idea, Boss."_**

 **Miller: _"What do you have in mind?"_**

 **Ocelot: _"How about we send... Ikusaba to gather intel for the location of the 'Honey Bee'?"_**

 **Miller: _"Hold on, do you think she will ready?"_**

 **Ocelot: _"Given the three weeks warm-up for the kid, I'm sure she will. By the way, there is certain someone who will aid her in her first mission."_**

 _ **...**_

 **Ocelot: _"And I'm talking to you, Boss."_**

 **Snake: _"Me?"_**

 **Miller: _"Hmm, given that this will be her first mission, it's not even a bad idea. While you're busy roaming around, why don't you try to act as her mentor and guide? And since you are her top commanding officer, it'll be best that you assisting her by giving advice and information in her missions?"_**

 **Snake: _"I suppose. Since I'm the one who saved her, then it's best to watch over her."_**

 **Ocelot: _"And of course, you're not alone."_**

 **Miller: _"Hey, don't forget about me."_**

 **Snake: _"Fenris Wolf's first mission... looking forward to it."_**

 **2\. Secret File # 1: An 'Intel' Call**

 **Ocelot: _"Hey, it's me."_**

 **?: ...**

 **Ocelot: _"How's it going?"_**

 **?: ...**

 **Ocelot: _"Doing well, huh? As I expected, you did a very good job. Keep it up."_**

 **?: ...**

 **Ocelot: _"I called you because three weeks from now, Diamond Dogs' biggest rookie will have her first mission."_**

 **?: ...**

 **Ocelot: _"Yes, and she will be assisted by none other than the Boss himself."_**

 **?: ...**

 **Ocelot: _"I'm sure you know her very well. And as I gather, she's from the same world you also once lived in."_**

 **?:...**

 **Ocelot: _"Yes, her name is Mukuro Ikusaba. The one who holds the title of... 'Ultimate Soldier.'"_**

 **?:...**

 **Ocelot: _"It IS her; the one and only. And it was the Boss himself who brought her here. And I also handled the introduction of Mother Base and the basic drill of how to bring in people. Lots of stuff happened. Also, the three-week warm-up training we set up for her? She needs it so she can be physically and mentally ready."_**

 **?:...**

 **Ocelot: _"So, do you have time to go and see her after all these years? I remember you told me that you also share a... similar fate."_**

 **?: ...**

 **Ocelot: _"Hm, that's fine by me. Just take your time, kid. Making hard decisions like that is also a part of growing up."_**

 **?: ...**

 **Ocelot: _"I know, I know. Even you're a bit... older, you're still a teen."_**

 **?: ...**

 **Ocelot: _"By the way, sooner or later, you'll be joining her in her missions."_**

 **?: ...**

 **Ocelot: _"Along with us, you will also provide intel for the 'Ultimate Soldier'. So you better prepare yourself, kid."_**

 **?: ...**

 **Ocelot: _"Anyway, you mentioned about James Bond every time we talked to each other. Whether it was films or movies, I never had an interest in them since it was all fantasy. You and my former commander would've been best friends since he's also a fan. He loves those James Bond movies, though..."_**

 **?: ...**

 **Ocelot: _"But what interests me is that... movie that you watched back then in your own world. What's the title? Oh, Casino Royale, the same title of the first book... heh, I'll try to read it sometime."_**

 **?: ...**

 **Ocelot: _"But a James Bond who is a cold and ruthless killing machine? Well that's something new."_**

 **?: ...**

 **Ocelot: _"You showed me your talent, mostly hiding at least. But you learned how to fight and defend yourself. And I was the one who took you and trained you. You're not a little kid anymore; you're a grown young man who kicks ass."_**

 **?: ...**

 **Ocelot: _"That's all for now. I'll keep you in touch and keep it up on your job. You belong to the elites of the Intel Team. And remember everything I taught you."_**

 **?: ...**

 **Ocelot: _"Good. See you around... 'Ultimate Secret Agent'."_**

* * *

 **Author's Note: And this is the end of chapter 2 of the first arc of this story. And I can't believe that this was very long (9,000+ words!) But this serves more as a "tutorial" or sorts (for those who played the game) before her first mission.**

 **But wait... now, now... who is this new character? By the way, I actually wanted to include 'him' in this story because he will be a great help to our favorite SHSL Soldier. But we'll see about it.**

 **As always, read and review. See you guys later!**


	5. Hunting the Bee's Nest

**Author's Note: It's been a month since my last update and thanks to the release of the Danganronpa 3 anime and my continuous play of Metal Gear Solid V (and yes, that includes the walkthough and movie videos), I decided to make a new chapter and continue my story. Alright, this is chapter 3. And still, it's 9,000 words! But it's still worth it, though.**

 **Danganronpa is owned by Spike Chunsoft and NISA**

 **Metal Gear Solid is owned by Kojima Productions (Konami SUCKS)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Hunting the Bee's Nest**

Guideline:

Speech

' _Thoughts'_

" _Radio"_

(Russian)

 _Mukuro's Quarters, Room 212_

 _Diamond Dogs' Mother Base_

 _Seychelles Waters_

 _Command Platform_

 _9:30 in the morning_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

This is it. The day has arrived.

Done lacing my boots as I looked into my mirror; wearing my combat uniform, I have done the finishing touches by putting my fingerless gloves on both hands; I even had my right forearm sleeve. Looking back at the mirror, I felt satisfied.

It took me back from, well, three weeks ago. The last three weeks were just rough as I've thought. Sit ups, pushups, jogging and running exercises… yep, this is more like a routine but it is necessary since I need to break a sweat, though.

But during to those…. somewhat grueling 3 weeks, I still have my R&R and breaks during exercises but here's the best part: the Combat Unit Platform, which is just a few meters from the Command Platform, became my personal playground. Not to mention the fact that the said platform has its own target practice and I use it whenever I like to. Of course, we're using non-lethal here, from tranquilizers to rifles, shotguns and even sniper rifles; and they use stun or tranquilizer bullets. But hey, that helps. Even Ocelot, Miller and Snake are observing my progress during those 3 weeks.

And not to mention that each and every platform had connected struts; even the Combat Platform had those. By the way, I even spend my time doing parkour stuff; running, climbing hopping and jumping off crates is also my personal warmup. And even the Combat Unit Platform has its own personal gym and I even use it on my spare time. Not just crunches and pull-ups, but I also did lifting weights and punch-kick routines using the punching bag. Crap, every time I'm doing this reminds me of one Sakura Oogami, the "Ultimate Martial Artist". It is really odd of being buff and how did she do that? Seems it's because of her training regimen, or so. Me? I have a bit of muscle, but despite of my slim figure, I can still kick ass.

On the contrary, it really pains me that she is one of my sister's victims, which I am also a part of; where she wiped out their memories and took part of the killing game back at Hope's Peak. But if I was alive back then, maybe we can spend time training and even sparring with each other.

But that was in the past now.

After checking myself on the mirror one last time, I went through my door and out of my room.

* * *

 _Outskirts of Command Platform_

 _Diamond Dogs Mother Base_

 _Seychelles Waters_

 _10:00 in the morning_

Just another day at Mother Base: most of them are on guard duty, some are doing their own jobs at their respective units, and a few of them doing their training regimens; one of them is hand-to-hand combat where the soldiers, in pairs, are sparring with each other. As Ocelot forsees the training, a horned eyepatched man joined with him watching.

"Still doing your job?" Snake said.

"As always." Ocelot replied. "I'm mostly an intel man, but as a tactical instructor, I find this job just a bit harder than my own line of work. But hey, this wasn't bad. At least I feel like I'm some sort of a teacher seeing his boys growing to be men."

"Can't help but to agree." Venom Snake commented. "Since I'm the leader of the pack, it's also my responsibility to watch over these men."

"Of course." Ocelot nodded. "You are their commander."

The conversation was cut off as they saw someone coming out from the door of the Command Platform…. and it was none other than Mukuro Ikusaba, the former Super High School Level Soldier, now a full-fledged Diamond Dogs mercenary under the codename "Fenris Wolf" or "Fenrir." And what's best is that she is now in her customized combat camouflage uniform. As the young girl now approached the two officers, some of the men stopped a bit as they had a glimpse on their new young comrade.

"Hey, look who's here."

"Our new comrade?"

"Yep, for what I heard, she is heading for her first mission."

"I doubt she'll last that long…"

"Are you kidding? Word of advice: never underestimate this little girl right here. She even kicked our instructror's ass!"

"Seriously!?"

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Guys, I was there when THAT happened! Look, it's something like this: when that girl stepped into this base, our instructor even tried to challenge her. And guess what, she even caught the revolver and it resulted in a standoff. The rest is history."

"Woah…"

"Can't believe she did that…"

"I'll just wait after her mission is over…"

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

I heard some people are talking about me, huh? Well, that's expected but whatever. I continued to walk towards to both Ocelot and Snake. When I faced the man with the shrapnel horn, I saluted him.

"All right, seems you're now ready for action." Ocelot commented.

I nodded and turned to the Boss once again. "I'm ready, Boss."

"Good. Follow me." he motioned me to follow him and I did. While on our way to the helipad, Big Boss took out his iDroid and it seems he called out the chopper. However, some soldiers who are on guard duty even greeted me as well, not to mention that they're also saluting the Boss as well.

"Good luck on your mission, Boss!"

"Take care of her, Boss!"

"You go, girl!"

"Good luck, Ikusaba!"

"Make it out alive, kid!"

"Show them what you got, Fenrir!"

But these… people are different. Back in my world, this wasn't the case. At Fenrir, we are strangers yet on the battlefield, we helped each other. But here? They're more like comrades and they treated me like being one of them. Commander Miller, Ocelot, and Snake were right: Diamond Dogs is more than just a PMC…

-Arf! Arf!-

Then I heard a bark from somewhere. I turned back and I saw Ocelot walking toward us, yet he's not alone. And it turns out to be an animal. It's…

A puppy?

I was like, huh? There's a puppy in Mother Base?

-Arf! Arf!-

It barked on me again. And as far as I can tell, the pup was happy to see me, as if it liked me. Of course, this pup was cute, though. I knelt down and reached my right hand to the pup…and licked it. And then I pet on its head, which the pup liked it. But I noticed two things:

One, this breed is more like a wolf than a dog. And two, the pup lost its right eye. Aw, poor thing. Yet, seems this little guy is in care of-

"Seems that he likes you."

I looked and I saw Ocelot joining with us.

"Fenrir, meet DD." Ocelot did an introduction for the… puppy.

"DD?" I repeated the pup's name.

"Short for Diamond Dog." Snake added.

"Dog?" I raised an eyebrow. "But he's a wolf. A little one, that is."

Then both Snake and Ocelot gave me… odd looks. Then I tried to reply, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"W-well, I'm not sure what kind of breed that pup is, to be honest…" Ocelot said.

"Actually, I brought this little puppy here. Little guy is lost, so I took him." Snake told me. "But he's more of a hound to me."

"I tend to disagree, Boss." I tried to argue.

"Anyhow," Ocelot tried to change the topic as I turned my attention to him, still petting the wolf pup. "DD is more than just a pet. One day, this pup right will get bigger."

"Really?" I inquired.

"Uh huh, like this." he nodded and motioned his arms which I could tell what this little wolf would be like. Then I'm now carrying the little wolf pup, tending a little care.

"As the Boss can look after everyone here, including you, don't you worry…" then the instructor pointed on the pup. "I can look after him. Of course, he's still a pup so he'll have a hard time to listen. But if you ask me, I had a feeling that someday he might become useful."

"Huh? How come?" I asked.

"Think about it, kid." Ocelot began to tell me something. "The Boss discovered a little diamond in the rough. Give it a little polish; I'd say that we have a true Diamond Dog in our hands."

Then suddenly, the pup reached to me and licked my face. Of course, I giggled a bit since it tickles. But deep inside, I understand what Ocelot is trying to say.

"You know, Fenrir…" Snake said. "Whether that guy is a dog or a wolf it doesn't matter. He's one of us now."

"I see…" Then I looked back at the pup named DD, who at turn, made an impression where I would say that… he's kinda cute.

"DD, right?" I began to speak. "You know, I think you and I have both something in common: helpless, lost in this world. But we are found by someone and brought us here… our new home. When you grow big, we can play… and fight together. So always be a good boy, ok?"

After saying those words, he barked at me and licked back my face again. Seems DD liked our… conversation.

"Alright, DD. Come here." Ocelot called out. Then I put this lovable pup down and I saw him walking back to Ocelot.

" _This is Pequod. Arriving shortly at LZ."_

"Our ride's here. Get ready." Snake told me.

"Right." I nodded.

" _This is Pequod. On station at LZ!"_

We're I looked up and the chopper makes it landing, hovering on the helipad. 'Big Boss' is the first to enter the chopper and then he called me out.

"Hop on!"

I nodded as I entered on the hovering chopper while the man with the shrapnel took a seat. Once inside, I saw some of the soldiers present stood firm and saluted the Boss. Ocelot waved at us, sending us a godspeed. Then I looked at little DD who barked at us as well. And I smiled.

" _Hold on tight. Gaining altitude!"_

The chopper hovered up as we set off out of Mother Base. I looked down and saw it again: this whole plant, this whole military complex, is now my new home. As I can tell, we are now a few meters away from Mother Base…

" _Departing."_

"Time to close the door, kid." Snake said. I nodded and closed the sliding door of the chopper. And then I sat in the other seat, which is the side section.

" _Can you guys hear me?"_

"Commander Miller…" I said; seems that he is calling us through radio.

"Kaz…" And so does Snake. "Loud and clear…"

" _Good."_ Miller remarked and then he continued. _"Ikusaba, this chopper is also your ACC, short for Aerial Command Center."_

"Aerial Command Center…" I repeated.

I heard the XO continued in his explanation. _"By connecting you're iDroid to the on-board computer of Pequod, you turn this chopper into your own mobile base. Some elements of staff assignment and R &D of weapons and items can only be performed from there. And referring to the former, the Boss and I had the higher authority of assigning staff. So any operative relegate themselves on R&D and support requests."_

"Understood." I complied.

" _So if you have time, take as long as you need to consider your options."_ Miller said on the radio yet he continued. _"Now, open your iDroid."_

I took out my iDroid, as ordered.

" _Now, go into the Missions Menu."_ the XO said. As I go into the said menu, I saw some of lists that are lined there.

" _As you can see per your iDroid, is the number of options that you can select. The 'Mission List' tag brings you to, of course, the main missions. While the 'Side Op List' tag brings you to a list of the side missions. The 'Combat Deployment' tag is where we can send out our men into dispatch missions; that is where the Combat Unit is for. And since you're assigned to the Combat Unit, seems that you can help out._

" _And aside from the 'Log' tag, there is the 'Cassette Tapes' tag. This is where you can play audiotapes that either you can listen to music… or even help you out in your missions."_ Miller explained to me.

"Thanks for the explanation, sir."I complement.

" _Well, as an XO, it's my responsibility to help you out. Aside from the Boss, that is."_ Miller told me.

" _Now, go into the Missions Menu, and select the 'Mission List'."_ he continued. As I select it, it showed me a map.

" _You see something on the map?"_ Miller asked me where I respond with a 'Yes'.

" _That indicates a Landing Zone, or LZ."_ Miller confirmed. _"And according to the map, the LZ was estimate 500 miles from Spugmay Keep."_

"That's my starting point." I heard Snake gruffed. "So this could be your starting point as well, Fenrir."

"I see…" I replied.

" _Alright Ikusaba, select the designated LZ, and you're good to go."_

I selected the said area and the iDroid made an announcement – **"Heading to Afghanistan"** _ **.**_

" _So the ETA is 2 days before going to Afghanistan."_ Miller remarked. _"Doesn't matter if it's a day or night mission, but you need to get prepared. So we hope the best of luck, little soldier. And same goes to you, Boss."_

"Okay, Kaz." Snake said.

"Again, thank you sir." I told the XO.

 _"You're welcome. XO Miller, out."_ and in ended the transmission. And then I turned to Snake.

"We still have two days before we land on Afghanistan. So you should use those two days for prep and even rest." the horned man said to me.

"Understood, Boss." I nodded.

Two days, huh? It may be a bit long but just like Ahab said; I should use those two days to suit up. This begins my own path… as a soldier.

* * *

As the two soldiers, one an uber-talented rookie and the other who is a living legend (or perhaps, a 'fallen legend'), made their own preparations before going to their destination: Northern Kabul, Afghanistan.

While Venom Snake was done prepping for his own missions, Mukuro had time to take the weapons she needed. At first, she was astonished about the fact that the chopper had its own weapons and items stash. She took an assault rifle (an AM-MRS-4 Grade 4 model) and placed an upgraded suppressor on the tip of the barrel; then she took aim from its scope. Satisfied with the weapon's quality, he puts the rifle on the left side of her waist.

"You like it?" Snake told the freckled girl.

"Can't say much, but I'm impressed…" she told the mercenary with the shrapnel on his head.

"Just take your time. Take as much as you need." Snaked advised her.

Then Mukuro continues on her chore as she picked up a tranquilizer gun (a WU (Windurger No.2 Silent Pistol Model 3). Upon inspecting it, she saw an attachment under the barrel.

"Boss, is this-?"

"Oh, that? It's a two-function attachment device." Snaked told the girl. "It's more like a flashlight and a laser sight all into one. Perfect if you prefer to go into the dark."

"Gonna take this one, though…" Mukuro commented. After picking it up and attaching the suppressor, she placed it on her right holster. And then she found something that can't help to smile…

A sniper rifle.

When she took it and performs an aiming stance, Venom Snake suddenly commented, "A RENOV-ICKX TP. Grade 2 type. A Soviet-made sniper rifle which carries tranquilizer rounds and also attachable with a scope and a suppressor; you better take it with you if you wanna go non-lethal… or it's just the other way around."

"It doesn't matter if it's American-made or Soviet-made, Boss…" Ikusaba commented while placing the suppressor on her sniper rifle while on a seat. "It all depends on those who wield them; and how good they are of using a gun."

"Never thought you're very smart, Fenrir." Snake complemented.

"Um, just soldier talk." Mukuro tried to admit. "That's all I know. But there are some things that I am never been good at, like… being open to other people."

"What makes you say that?" the eye patched man asked.

"Um, it's complicated. More like family ties…" the girl answered. "But thanks to you, I'm starting to become open to others. It's kind of… a slow progress thing."

"All I can say is that it takes time to get used to it. Who knows, maybe you'll find a friend who is always there for you." Snaked told her.

"Thanks, Boss. It helped me either way." Mukuro said as she looked into her new digital wristwatch; it is 6:30 pm.

"Can't believe it's a long day..." then she sighed. "All of this prep time makes me hungry." then the black-haired girl heard her stomach grumble. Snake chuckled about the notion and then he took two rations from the food stash.

"Here." he gave the ration to Ikusaba. And the two started to eat. Fortunately for them, the rations are hot and fresh.

After finished eating, they took a break. He tried to call out the girl. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, Boss." she answered.

"You're a bit... nervous." the horned merc noted.

"Um, I guess..."

"Maybe you should relax a bit." then Snake took something from his pocket. It was a cigar, but a different one.

"Here. Since you're a teen, this one's for you." He tried to offer the said cigar to the girl.

"I don't smoke." she tried to refuse.

"Take it." the horned soldier tried to insist. "You'll need this in the long run." And the teen merc, with her reluctance, took the said cigar and take a look at it

"What kind of cigar is this?" she asked.

"It's what we call a 'Phantom Cigar.'" Snake answered. "Unlike the ordinary cigar which it has tobacco, Phantom Cigars use wormwood, a medicinal plant."

"So this is not dangerous to my health, then?" she inquired.

"You can say that." said the eyepatched soldier. "There's one thing that made the Phantom Cigar so special..."

Mukuro turned to Snake, with her interest intact.

"While using it, you can advance time without having to leave the battlefield. Perfect if you want to take a break and chose what time suits you for accomplishing your mission objective. Either day or night, that is." Snake explained.

Then he continued. "But you're not using a lighter, you're using this." Snake took out his iDroid. Then he put down his iDroid afterwards.

' _Hmm, it seems it's more like an electronic cigar.'_ Mukuro pondered in thought. _'Alright, I'll keep it.'_

"If you have time to try it, better be on the hot zone. You will see the effect, though."

"Understood." she nodded.

"You need to get some sleep, kid. Two days could be very long..."

"You're right." Mukuro said.

Few hours have passed. It was 11:00 in the evening and they're still onboard the chopper. The rookie Mukuro Ikusaba is currently sleeping. Yet Snake noticed this so he took out a blanket and covers the sleeping girl. The horned merc can't help but to smile.

' _Can't believe that we have an angel being one of us... from now on, you're not a 'living corpse' anymore. You're more like an 'angel of the battlefield', a beautiful face yet on the inside, a howling wolf who takes down any adversary.'_ He thought.

"Guess I need some sleep..." 'Big Boss' noted as we went back to his seat, close his eye, and went on in his slumber.

* * *

 _300 miles to Spugmay Keep_

 _Northern Kabul, Afghanistan,_

 _1:29 in the afternoon_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

Indeed those two days have paid off and so does prep time; not just on the weapons but also the equipment and items I need, especially with the 'Phantom Cigar' thing that the Boss suggested to carry it. And speaking of the equipment, I carry a cassette player and a radio communicator with an earphone attached in my right ear. And the best part? They were all connected to my iDroid. I was impressed, to be honest.

And yet we are here, crossing the mountainous terrain of Northern Kabul. We rode into our horses; they call it the D-Horse, which they have customized saddles with the 'Diamond Dogs' logo in it. As far as I can say, they're more like the modern form of 'war horses'. When we make a landing at the said LZ a few hours ago after lunchtime, we saw these horses on standby, good and ready to go. Right now, a sandstorm approached us yet still goes on our way, glad that we have protective wear like the goggles and even Snake had a cape to cover himself from the sand. However, I'm wearing a facemask as well.

"Still getting used to it?" Snake asked me, referring to my horse.

"Kinda. I did horseback riding back in my world, but only once. Those 3 weeks of training is some sort of a refresher to me." I admitted.

"You're a fast leaner, you know..." Hearing this and I scoffed at his comment. However, Snake has a point.

I saw the holograph on Snake's iDroid. "Seems the storm's passing." he commented. "Weather's clear sooner."

The sandstorm slowly passes and it was revealed that we arrived at Spugmay Keep. And as I can tell, there are pillars and debris scattered all over the place. So this means there's a building that stood here once. We took off our goggles and I took off my facemask as we are passing through the keep.

"Here." I saw Snake offered me a water canteen.

"Thanks." I took the water canteen and drink. I closed the cap and put on my left bag. Gonna need this, though. The scorching heat of the sun makes is almost killing me.

"We're finally here."

As Snake claimed, we arrived at Spugmay Keep's cliff, overlooking the whole area of Northern Kabul; it was mountainous. Indeed, Afghanistan is a big place.

"Rescued, rebuilt, and now ready for action. That speaks of you, Fenrir." Snake turned to me. "Three weeks have been gruelling for you, huh? This time, it's real. So make it count."

"Duly noted." I replied.

"I'll give you the objectives of your first mission: go to Da Wialo Kallai, which is located way northwest. Then locate and retrieve an intel file there." Then he continued. "According to Kaz, your XO, the CIA made a request to retrieve a top-secret weapon. It was codenamed 'Honey Bee.' All we need is to know its location of the said weapon. We chose you for this mission because we think that you can handle it; small or big, it doesn't matter."

"Now, to check its location, check on your iDroid." Snake told me and as I nodded, I took out my iDroid and checked on the map.

"You see Wiallo on the map? That's where the intel file is. The yellowish-squared marker indicates your objective. But we don't have any idea where it as located, so finding it is your first priority." I understood what he said. Then I closed my iDroid.

"By the way, I almost forgot." the 'Boss' said, and then he gave me another item; it was none other than a pair of binoculars.

"You need to use this. It is your binoculars, or a better term, an Int-Scope. Use it."

I nodded and use the Int-Scope. It operates like an ordinary binoculars, but... I feel there is something more to it.

"Can you see the village, straight ahead?" Snake asked me.

"Not yet..." I replied.

"Look to the right..." he advised me. Then I saw a blinking light shining through. I zoomed into the scope and... There! I found it. That's because I saw one building right there

"There, that's the village." Snake affirmed. "If see something through the binoculars and you need more info, just give me a call. Don't worry, I'll tell you anything I can to help you out."

"Right..." I nodded. While I'm still looking at my binoculars, Snake continued to talk. "That is Da Wialo Kallai - a village turned into a large Soviet military outpost. During the war, the villagers fled and they evacuated a while back. So the village is now a base for the Soviet's 40th Army.

"Now, try to put a marker on it. It is better you mark it so you don't lose your track of where it is."

Upon hearing that, I marked the building using my Int-Scope. As I can tell through the squared marker, we are 900 miles from here. At least that helps...

"Good. With that, you don't have to worry if you lost your way..." Snake remarked. And I turned to him, and I'm ready to listen.

"Even though that you saw one Soviet outpost, just don't treat it as a walk-in-the-park thing. Since you have your binoculars, I expect that you are familiar with them as you plan your next move. How and where you make it... well that's up to you, kid." Snake noted.

"You mean...?" I try to guess.

"Yes. From here and out, you're on your own." He pointed out. Then he continued to speak while turning back on horseback. "Kaz told me that your whole name, Mukuro Ikusaba, means 'a corpse on the battlefield'. But it seems that everything was changed when I found you in Wakh Sind. Since you're now given a second chance, you're not a 'corpse' anymore. You're more like an angel forged in the heat of battle, a wolf pup yet with the heart of a ferocious wolf. You're more than just a little girl, Ikusaba. You're also a warrior, a soldier. You're one of us... a Diamond Dog."

This little speech from him lifted my spirits up. Thanks for the motivational speech, Snake. With that, I smirked.

"I like that, kid. Seems that it tells me that you're now ready." the 'Boss' remarked. "I'm not doing so much so I want to spend my time watching over you. I'll be sending additional intel by radio; not just me, but Kaz and Ocelot may want to help as well. So stay sharp."

I saw the 'Boss' continued to walk away and he turned to the side and faced me. And now he declared...

"Now, go! Make us proud, 'Ultimate Soldier'!"

"BOSS!" I respond out as I rear up my own D-Horse as it neighs. I took a deep breath and began to gallop my horse in a few steps as I went on my way; and seconds later...

"Hya!" I began to speed up. If you ask me, horseback riding indeed had a different feeling than riding a vehicle or a motorcycle. It's more like... the wind is riding with me.

Mukuro Ikusaba. Codename: Fenrir. Commencing first mission, now!

* * *

Venom Snake rides away with his D-Horse then he turned right, sneaked past the nearby outpost, and raced toward one of the steep until he reached on the side where he can have a greater view of the area between the guard post and the Wialo village. He took out his Int-Scope and looked down; then he saw the little rookie speeding towards her destination. Through Snake's perception from his Int-Scope, he 'marked' her which it represents with a green-coloured marker, telling that she's a friendly.

"Time to do my job... "Snake breathed as he began to use his radio.

"Can you hear me, Ikusaba?"

And it answered, _"Loud and clear, Boss."_

* * *

 _200 miles to outpost near Wialo village_

 _Northern Kabul, Afghanistan,_

 _2:00 in the afternoon_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

While racing forward, I received a radio call from none other than Snake. Galloping ahead and I saw a small building.

"I saw a small building up ahead..." I told the 'Boss' through my radio.

" _Hold it, girl. There's a Soviet guard post."_ Upon hearing that, I halted my D-Horse, stopping the steed and afterwards, I mount down and stood up.

And as I continued to jog forward, Snake continued to speak through the radio, _"There are bound to be guards; you need to check out using your binoculars."_

Hearing his call, I began to crouch and went on discreetly until I reached the small building. I took out my Int-Scope and scanned the area if there are any signs of movement. I zoomed in and saw a guard; looking through my scope, a red marker appeared on top of the guard's head – but I saw something on the right side: it tells about the info about the enemy and his... stats, whatever that is.

" _That's what we call 'marking'."_ I heard Snake from my radio. Then he continued as I listen and surveyed the area. _"Focus on a threat and it'll be marked automatically. You can mark your enemies and vehicles by zooming in with your binoculars or camera. Once they're marked, you'll also see their positions on the map."_

Putting off the Int-Scope a bit, I jogged forward to get closer as I moved toward the rocky steep, hiding from the enemy. And while doing that, Snake reminded me, _"Security of that guard post is relatively light. Seems you can handle it easily."_

I moved toward the rocky steep and climbed upward.

" _Sight. Sound. Keep all your enemies' senses in mind. When you're near an enemy, stay low and move slowly."_ Snake advised.

"Right." I mumbled and began to stay low and move discreetly as began to go for the guard.

" _Eyes open, kid!"_

I got near to the Soviet guard and I grabbed him from behind. I managed to do that despite my height. Then I dragged him out in a few steps.

Still, Snake said to me on my radio. _"You grabbed him. Interrogate, knock him down or kill him."_

I chose the first option so I took out my knife and put it on his throat. Then I began to speak... in Russian.

("Talk.")

The guard nervously spoke. ("Y-You'll find some processed materials here.")

Then I dragged him once again until we reached to the toilet stand. Then I interrogate him again.

("Where are your friends?") I asked the poor guard.

("P-please let me go. I don't know anything!") I sighed since I'm not satisfied with his answer. So I choked him until he passed out.

" _Hm, can't believe you can speak Russian, Fenrir."_ I heard Snake commented as I carry the guard's body.

"I've learned speaking languages, Boss. It's needed for my work." I told him.

" _I see."_ Snake replied. _"Now, since you're carrying an unconscious guard, find some place to drop them out of sight. Don't leave bodies out in the open, whether knocked out or dead."_

Upon saying that, there is the toilet room. Perfect timing, so I went there, opening the door, putting the guard's body and close it. Well, that was neat.

As I move forward, I saw another guard standing on a roadblock. I took my Int-Scope and marked him. Still staying low, I narrowed my distance. The next thing I do? I ran towards the guard and when he tried to turn, I knocked him out with a superkick straight down to his face. Well, he didn't see that coming.

" _That's a great move you got there, kid."_ I heard Snake made a comment. _"Where did you learn that?"_

"Just one of my own tricks." I replied.

" _Whatever."_ Snake said. _"Oh, seems you captured the outpost. Now, either drop the body somewhere or Fulton him. It's your choice."_

However, I put out the Fulton recovery device and decided to extract the knocked out guard. Still, a balloon popped up that sent the guard way up into the sky.

" _So you Fulton him instead; okay, we'll bring him in."_ Snake noted. Remembering what the first guard said, I went back into a small tent with tables and bed and I saw something: boxes that have red and violet colours and an icon that indicates them. Yet I decided to take the red one first.

"You've got some materials, Fenrir." Wait, it's another voice that called me.

"Commander Miller?"

" _I know the Boss is overseeing your first mission, but seems I need to help you out on this one. Of course, as an XO, you should need to know that I also head the Base Development Team."_ the Japanese-American Diamond Dogs XO continued.

I sighed. "I'm listening, sir."

" _You can collect various materials for the development of Mother Base, as well as various weapons, equipment, and vehicles. What you got right now is Fuel, which represents the red color. Other materials are as follows: Biological, which consist of organic material; the Common and Minor Metals, which they are used for developing and using ammo, support weapons, and vehicles; and it's also necessary for expanding base facilities within Mother Base. And of course, the Precious Metals, which it can be converted to GMP. And that also included diamonds."_

"Diamonds?"

" _Precious diamonds, kid. They're also valuable."_ Miller noted. _"Now, try to get some materials and bring it here."_

Hearing what he said, I looked at those boxes which they called materials. They're indeed valuable, as Miller said. I get all of those materials and before starting to move now, I saw something that is shining to my right. I went through and look closer and as I pick up that thing, Commander Miller was right: it was a diamond.

" _So you finally got one, huh? Diamonds can also bring in extra money. Who would've said the 'Diamonds are a girl's best friend'?"_ Miller sarcastically remarked.

"Heh, that wasn't even clever, sir." I did a snark.

" _Okay, okay."_ Miller stifled. _"Continue on your misison. Good luck, Ikusaba."_

"Thank you, sir." And the call ended.

No time to waste, I ran forward and called my D-Horse with a whistle and while running I mount up immediately and began to speed up. It's now 300 meters from here before I reached my destination.

" _You're almost at the enemy outpost, Wialo Village."_ the 'Boss' spoke through the radio. _"It's crawling with enemy soldiers. Like I said earlier, don't treat it as a walk in the park. Now, start with some recon."_

"Got it." I comply as I mount off from my D-Horse when I reached into another small building. Then I climbed up and went to the top. Now standing, I put out my Int-Scope and observe the village.

" _Good thing that you found a spot."_ Snake noted.

"I can see the village from here."

" _Alright, look at where the enemies are stationed. Look at their gear. Take it all in."_ My Int-Scope gives me a clear view on the village turned Soviet outpost. So I use it to spend some time marking any guard when necessary. I can say that these Soviet soldiers are well armed, especially with their famed AK-47 assault rifles.

" _There should be a command post somewhere. See any buildings with tighter security?"_

I keep on looking then I zoomed out. However, I saw a building with a flag with the Soviet flag waving in the wind.

"I think I've found the command post..."

" _Good. Now continue your objective."_ Snake ordered.

"Roger that." I dropped off from the small building. I looked up and it was afternoon and as I looked into my watch, it's 4:28 pm. Wasting no time, I ran westward and headed to the northwestern part which is a plain terrain with rocks and trees, where I saw a small wooden bridge and a creek; it did also allow me to have a better look on the said command post. However, I stay low and crawl forward tried to not be seen by the enemy. Then someone called me on my radio.

" _Well, nice progress you got there, little girl."_ I recognized that voice. Could it be –

"Instructor Ocelot?"

" _The one and only."_ Ocelot replied. _"By the way, did I tell you before about the importance of camouflage, right?"_

"I remember." I answered.

" _Camouflage is also an important factor in infiltration. Blending in into the environment is another way of hiding yourself from and sneaking past the enemy. That's why we have camo patterns in our combat uniforms. There are different patterns to choose from depending on the terrain, area or even the weather. So choose wisely."_ Ocelot explained.

Then I saw another Soviet guard from the distance and I marked him as well.

But something clicked on my mind: I want to use my tranquilizer sniper rifle.

Standing up into a crouch position, I took out my suppressor-equipped RENOV-ICKX TP sniper rifle and aim at the guard.

" _So you're using a sniper rifle, huh?"_ I heard Snake called me. _"If you try to kill or put a guard to sleep, just make sure you aim for the head to put him down instantly. Sometimes the disadvantage is where someone saw it and alerts everyone in the area. So you need extra caution."_

"Understood." I complied as I carefully aim the rifle… and fired. It knocked down the guard. Wasting no other time, I sneaked through until I reached the downed guard and carry him away. Whew, good thing no one saw me after I looked around yet I saw another guard yet I see his back. This gave me a chance to go away to a safe distance. I dropped the body and… I decided to Fulton him.

" _Extraction confirmed."_ Snake affirmed.

Now, time to go back as I sneaked my way through the CP. I leaned into a low wall and saw a guard from a distance, guarding on one of the houses; I also marked him as well. Still, I climbed into the low wall and crawl forward; still staying low discreetly towards the stairs. Seems outside of the CP has vases and… chicken dens? Nah, whatever.

" _I saw a parabolic antenna…"_ Snake called. _"I'm sure there are intel files inside."_

"Yeah." I mumbled. I began to open the door and went inside. I surveyed the whole room: I saw some uniforms placed on the wall, a sofa, it is more like a living room if ask me. I saw some ammo, boxes and there is also radio equipment located on the cabinet. As I look into my left, I saw 3 brown-colored boxes and I can tell that they were the Common Metals so I also get them.

Walking towards the cabinet where the radio equipment was, I saw a document placed on the table. I use my radio to call Snake.

"Boss, I found a document."

" _Great."_ Snake replied. _"Now, pick it up by scanning it with your iDroid."_

I put out my iDroid and as I activate it, I saw a stream of lasers coming out from the lens, scanning the document. Next is another hologram with a completion bar, sending the said file into Mother Base.

Putting back my iDroid into my pocket, there's another call ringing to my radio.

" _We received the intel file."_ Commander Miller confirmed. _"Now it seems we figured out the location of the U.S.'s top secret weapon. Now get out of there, Ikusaba. Exfiltrate the hot zone by chopper or land; you'll receive a debriefing along with the Boss later inside the ACC."_

Heading to the door to get out from the room, I received another call and it's from Instructor Ocelot.

" _We received a word from one of our top guys from the Intel Team. There is a prisoner somewhere here in Wialo. We can get some additional intel from that prisoner if you locate that prisoner. Find and extract the prisoner by Fulton or chopper."_

"Alright, got it." I answered as I go outside and go to my left discreetly until I reached the creek. I looked into my watch.

It's 5:00 in the afternoon. Still have much time to do.

" _You're going to get that prisoner, Fenrir? Alright, go. Don't worry; I'll go watch over you from here."_ Snake said to me.

"Thanks, Boss." I answered as I made my way back to the area. Marking any guards I saw, I sneaked past through the houses in the village, staying out of sight from any enemy guard. Until...

I heard a noise... and a whimper.

" _It seems you found the prisoner in that house. Go check it. And be careful."_ Snake ordered me.

"Right." I nodded as began to take out my tranquilizer gun and my combat knife. I often use my rifle during my days at Fenrir back in my world, but that CQC training from Instructor Ocelot is more than just a refresher; it is also a big help for giving me a 'back-to-basics' approach. Still walking slowly toward the said house, I'm slowly closing into where the noise coming from and I saw an open window. I leaned on the wall near to it and take a peek...

("C'mon, talk!")

"Aah!"

I widened my eyes at what I saw: two Soviet soldiers beating up a prisoner and to my surprise, the prisoner is a girl! She's the same age as me!

("Where is the weapon you filthy rebels kept!?")

"Ggh!"

I take a quick peek about the female prisoner; she had a bit fair skin and hair is long and deep bluish purple, tied in a ponytail. And she had brown eyes. But she was battered and bruised with some blood from her mouth.

I saw the second guard stopping the first one when the latter tried to beat the poor girl with the butt of his Ak-47. Still listening to the conversation, I lie down and crawl a bit until I reached the wall, leaning into it after I got into a crouching position... just beside the doorway. And I took a quick peek.

("Hey! That's enough!") The second soldier stopped the former.

("Bullshit! She can't even reply back to us! Why don't we kill her instead?") The first guard argued.

("Because this young girl is valuable to us; she is one of the Hamid so I'm sure she knows something about it.") I heard the second guard said it.

("And if she doesn't speak...?") The first guard snarled.

("That means she is of no use anymore. You can kill her if you want to...") the second guard replied coldly. Oh shit, this is bad.

("Hmph, I'll take care of things here.") The first guard smirked.

("Fine, the commander even told us anyway. We will go to that 'fortress' soon enough...") the second guard explained. ("I gotta go now.")

I heard some footsteps. Yes, that means the other guard is leaving the room. If I don't act now, the girl would die and we might lose this chance.

The second guard made his way out of the house as he was a few inches from me. And with quickness, I grabbed the guard and did a move that sent the enemy into the wall, knocking him down. I immediately get down leaning onto the wall, alerting my senses. I'm sure the other guard left took notice.

("W-wha? Hey!") I was right, he took notice. However, as I tried to take a peek, what happens next is something I never expected...

The captive girl suddenly kicked the Soviet guard from behind, using both of her legs and adding the momentum of her movement, she stood up on her feet. The disoriented Soviet guard tried to turn back but the poor guy was roundhouse kicked in the face by the female prisoner, knocking him down.

Crap, she's good...

Now the two Soviet guards are down and out, I started to enter the room and-

+"Who are you!?"+

The prisoner said as she prepares a fighting stance, even though her hands are tied. Bad-case scenario: I have no idea what language she spoke.

I tried to reason her with this: "Wait! I'm not here to hurt you; I'm here to save you."

"W-what?" Can't believe it; I was a bit relieved that this girl can speak English.

Then I continued. "It's true. My 'Boss' sent me..."

"Your... 'Boss'? When did they send someone who has the same age as mine?" the prisoner asked me

Ignoring that question and put my tranquilizer gun into my holster, I walked towards the girl, took out my combat knife and cut off the ropes.

"By the way, we need to get out of h-"

Suddenly, the girl did a left kick which it caught me by surprise; good thing I blocked it. Afterward, she dashed and tries to throw a right punch, which is dodged it. However, she rolled over and she caught the AK-47; she turned and aimed it on me, when I quickly draw my rifle in response. We're in a standoff

"Who are you anyway!?" I tried to ask the young prisoner

"I should ask the same to you..." she replied, trying to dodge my question.

We encircled on each other, pointing our guns. Yet I noticed that this prisoner is now inches in the doorway.

"Thanks for saving me... but I can't even join you now. Not yet." the freed prisoner told me.

"Why?"

"I have a people to return to. They need me." And after this, she began to get out of the room and ran away.

"Shit..." I muttered. Then there's an incoming call and it was none other than Snake.

" _Kid, are you alright?"_ Snake ask me.

"Yes, I found her yet she escaped." I answered.

" _Seems there's nothing we can do for that."_ he replied through my radio. _"Now get out of there. I'll go call the chopper at a designated LZ."_

"Roger that." I nodded. But before that, I carried the downed guard outside a dropped him inside the room. And I made my way out the house. My route is still westward, though but this radio call put me on focus...

 _("CP, this is Zoya 6! We found two knocked down bodies in this room. We also found out that the prisoner escaped. Must be the work of an intruder. Over!")_

 _("This is CP, Understood! Find and capture the prisoner. And take down any hostile you encounter. Out!")_

Crap, this spells some trouble. I'm sure those bastards are now looking out for me. Extra caution is what I need. Still, I sneaked past away from the pursuing guards. Hiding from crates, walls, even shooting some of them with my tranquilizer gun and knocking them out with my bare hands; those are the things I did just to get away from these guys.

And I successfully reached the creek, getting away from the village. Doing a few jogs, I began to sprint away from the village and called my D-Horse through my whistle, and suddenly, my D-Horse is galloping towards and beside me. I immediately mount up to my war horse and rode away.

" _This is Pequod. Arriving shortly at LZ"._

I heard that call: it's our chopper. Then I received another call from Snake.

" _I called the chopper, Fenrir. Rendezvous with me at the LZ, the location is on your map."_

I took out my iDroid while sprinting. And yes, the LZ was located southwest, just 300 miles from my destination. I sped up my D-Horse and go through there. I went straight ahead and I saw Snake and the chopper landing right now.

" _This is Pequod. On station at LZ!"_

I stopped my D-Horse and mount down. I'm walking towards the chopper; 'Big Boss' entered first.

"Come on." he motioned at me. I plastered a smile and got in to the chopper. Seeing Snake took a seat, I looked outside, seeing the whole landscape and of course, the afternoon sky. And I looked on my watch.

It's now 5:30 pm; just half an hour before six o'clock.

" _Gaining altitude."_

The chopper started to lift off as it began to fly away from the LZ.

 _Departing._

As we flew off, I closed the door and returned to my seat. I took a deep breath. Time to rest.

"Not bad on your first mission. Good job." Snake remarked.

"Thanks, Boss..." I said to him.

" _Mission complete, Ikusaba. Not bad on your first start."_ Commander Miller remarked as well. _"Keep it up."_

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **DEBRIEFING FILES (RADIO)**

**The 'Honey Bee's Location**

 **Miller: _Alright, according to the intel Ikusaba sent to us, it is more like the deployment plans the Soviets are setting up. Some of their forces we're reassigned to this location. Seems we figured out where the 'Honey Bee' is._**

 **Snake: _And where is it?_**

 **Miller: _Somewhere at Da Smasei Laman._**

 **Fenrir: _Da Smasei Laman?_**

 **Snake: _It's a fortress where the Hamid fighters are originally stationed in. Unfortunately, they were wiped out. And we have no idea who did this._**

 **Miller: _At first, we suspect that the Spetsnaz commander is responsible for annihilating the Hamid at the said fort. But he denied any involvement in it. Honestly speaking, he's telling the truth._**

 **Fenrir: _How so?_**

 **Miller: _He stated that even they were given orders from their superiors; they would never do one thing – killing civilians._**

 **Fenrir: _And where is he now?_**

 **Snake: _I took him in. Even we are requested to eliminate that commander, Kaz objected that killing him would be a waste._**

 **Fenrir: _I wonder when I will see that man..._**

 **Snake: _I'm sure you would. He's now a merc just like you._**

 **Miller: _Now, going back on topic…_ _as of now, the whole place in under Soviet control. But we know you can handle it, Boss. When you're ready, give us a call._**

 ** _Fenrir: By the way... about the prisoner I tried to recover yet she escaped..._**

 ** _Snake: You mean the girl...?_**

 ** _Fenrir: Yeah. She's also a fighter._**

 ** _Snake: Hm, I noticed that._**

 ** _Fenrir: And according to those Soviet guards beating her, one of them stated that... she's one of the Hamid._**

 ** _Miller: So she's a survivor...?_**

 ** _Snake: Maybe she's not the only one..._**

 ** _Ocelot: Sorry for the interruption, but it seems I need to butt in._**

 ** _Fenrir: Instructor Ocelot..._**

 ** _Miller: Something you have in mind?_**

 ** _Ocelot: Of course. Kid, about that Hamid girl you tried to rescue back then, you should know that she's no ordinary girl. You sure saw her how she fights, right?_**

 ** _Fenrir: Indeed, sir._**

 ** _Ocelot: That is related on your next mission._**

 ** _Fenrir: Come again?_**

 ** _Ocelot: I'm not kidding, Ikusaba. But the details of your next mission won't come from us._**

 ** _Fenrir: What do you mean?_**

 ** _Ocelot: Let's say you will get it from... someone you know._**

 ** _Fenrir: ...Who?_**

 ** _Ocelot: Sorry for being cryptic but... you go back to Mother Base to find out..._**

* * *

 **Author's Note: And this is the end of chapter 3 of Act 1! Not just it features the first mission of our favorite Super-High-School-Level Soldier now turned Diamond Dog mercenary, but also DD! Yep, in MGSV, there is a Buddy System where you can use a Buddy to aid you on your missions (the D-Horse and DD are one of them) So you guys just wait when DD grow up as he will join Mukuro as well.**

 **Now I'm excited to write the next chapter since I'm beginning to put my ideas on it. Actually, I used Mission 2 of _The Phantom Pain_ as my inspiration for this chapter. Despite of this, I managed to write this one so I made some differences. And yes, aside from an OC character, I'm also introducing a new character in my story and 'he' will appear in the next chapter.**

 **Read and review. See ya later, peeps!**


	6. Shadow Rabbit

**Author's Note: I'm finally back again with a new chapter! But don't fret, this chapter is more like a setup for Mukuro's next mission. But more importantly, I included a new character in my story. And BTW, I really enjoyed the Danganronpa 3 anime, especially the dub. Heck, it has a lot of twists and turns from both arcs. Not to mention the latest episode of the Future arc; I was so damn happy that Komaru and Toko made an appearance! :D**

 **Well, enough of that. Anyway, here's chapter 4 ofAct I.**

 **Still, I never owned Danganronpa and Metal Gear Solid.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Shadow Rabbit**

 _Two days later_

 _900 miles from Diamond Dogs Mother Base_

 _Seychelles waters_

 _7:45 in the morning_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

I finally wake up when the rays of the sun hits my eyes from the window of the chopper.

"Ugh, morning already...?"

After looking around, I looked at my watch and it says fifteen minutes before eight in the morning.

"It's been two days…." I said. Actually, seems I'm the only operative who is going back to Mother Base. And if you ask me where's Snake? Well...

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Two days ago_

 _LZ 500 miles near Da Shago Kallai_

 _Northern Kabul, Afghanistan_

 _6:15 in the evening_

 _The helicopter is now landing on the designated LZ and as of now, Mukuro is puzzled about the shrapnel-clad merc is doing._

 _"Boss, are you sure about this?" the girl asked._

 _"Yes." Snake answered. "I got some things to do. You go back to Mother Base."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Don't worry, kid. I can take care of myself." Snake told the girl with a smile, assuring that everything is alright. "It doesn't matter how long, but I'll be fine."_

 _When Mukuro heard this, she nodded instead. "Okay, just… be careful down there."_

 _"Hey, that's my line!" Pequod interjected through the radio._

 _"Thanks, Ikusaba." Snake chuckled. "At least that makes the pressure go off a bit. See you around."_

* * *

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

He said that he'll need some extra missions to do. I dunno what it is, but... he said that he'll be okay. But I began to wonder how and what makes Big Boss a legend... about what makes him so special? But that question will be on later.

" _Fenrir, fifteen minutes before approaching to Mother Base."_ Pequod reminded me. _"Just take your R &R for now, kid. I have no idea what Ocelot told you, but it seems important."_

* * *

 _Command Platform_

 _Diamond Dogs Mother Base_

 _Seychelles waters_

 _8:00 in the morning_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

The chopper landed in the helipad and I got out. I took a deep breath and thought to myself: it's indeed a beautiful morning. And it was.

As I walked forward I saw three soldiers are having target practice, with Ocelot observing. Seems it's another shooting drill, but as I am moving closer, I can't help but to watch.

As Ocelot walked observing, I saw the two mercs had their basic stance where they hold their handguns with their two hands. But as I look on the third guy, it seems he had an unusual stance and quickly draws his gun and shoots the target at a rapid succession; three shots. And he puts back his gun in his holster

The cowboy-clad instructor went into the said guy and told him, "Again."

Same routine: he quickly drew his handgun and fired, trying to do the same thing yet the handgun was jammed; seems that the case of the bullet was stuck. I saw that he tried to shake it off but to no avail.

Ocelot motioned to give the jammed handgun to him; he unloads the cartridge and gave it to the merc.

"You see that in the movies?" Ocelot implied as he take off the case from the handgun by loading the gun. Ocelot began to speak to the men as he carried the said gun.

"That's an automatic – don't bother trying to dampen the recoil. You do that with a revolver."

As I am watching right now putting my right hand into my hip, I can't help but to smile because this is another lecture from Instructor Ocelot.

"We Diamond Dogs... are now a force to be reckoned with. We've got the world's attention. We're not some tribal militia. So don't act like one."

And then he continued. "You will learn how a real soldier fights. You will forget everything Hollywood taught you. And if I caught you doing something else... you'll know it."

He walked towards the third merc and it seems he shows him something; I looked at the gun and it had... engravings. Such a good design if you ask me.

"Engravings... give you no tactical advantage whatsoever."

Yeah, I agree about that. And what he said afterwards gives me some good vibes. In other words, Ocelot complemented him.

"But that was some fancy shooting. Pretty good."

And then Ocelot saw me. Then he called out to his men.

"Alright, that's it for today. Dismissed!"

As the three mercs dispersed and they returned to their jobs, Ocelot approached me. He spoke first. "You've been watching all this time, huh?"

"No sir." I saluted him and turned down. "Actually I arrived here 5 minutes ago." I answered.

"Doesn't matter, kid." Ocelot chuckled.

"What's with that gun?" I pointed out on the gun he's holding.

"Oh this?" Ocelot gave the gun to me. "It's more like a specially customized AM D114 pistol, with engravings and that."

Then something clicked into my mind. "Sir, I remember what you've said about the fact that engravings can't give you any advantage on the battlefield, right?"

"What are you getting at, Fenrir?" Ocelot inquired.

"I agree on what you've said." I answered. "But if you ask me, I don't give a damn about engravings or whatnot..."

I began to do the basic stance as I eyed on the target, while holding the engraved handgun.

"What matters is how someone can use a gun. You are in a disadvantage if you are scared. But if you have focus and shaking off any fear you had, then you have a lot of chances to make it count."

"Heh, very military-minded; despite of your age." Ocelot chuckled as I give the gun back to him. "It was no mistake why the Boss took you in here." Then he changed the topic. "Anyway, congratulations on your first mission, and it's a success."

"Thanks, sir."

"Oh, that reminds me." Ocelot reached on his pocket and he gave something to me.

"A cassette tape?" I asked.

"Yes." he nodded. "The details on your next mission AND the person you're going to meet are in there."

Then I heard my stomach grumble. It tells me one thing: I'm hungry.

"Seems you need to eat a grub, kid." he chuckled. "Why don't you eat some breakfast at mess hall and go with that later, ok?"

"Right. Thank you, sir." I saluted and he nodded. And now I'm on my way into the mess hall. Man, I'm starved. But what really sparked my curiosity... is this tape.

What's really in store for me?

The cowboy-clad instructor pinched an earpiece as if he is trying to contact someone...

"I gave her the tape. Yeah, it's all in you now. Hm, I know you can't wait to see her again. Make most of your time, kid."

Ocelot ended the call.

* * *

 _Mukuro's Quarters, Room 212_

 _Diamond Dogs' Mother Base_

 _Seychelles Waters_

 _Command Platform_

 _8:55 in the morning_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

After finished eating breakfast back into the mess hall, I sat on my bed after taking a shower a few minutes ago. So as of now, I'm wearing shorts and a t-shirt. And afterwards I took the tape and looked down into it; then it caught my attention as I saw something that is written on the tape:

"What's up, Doc?"

What? Did this reference a cartoon character or something?

Shrugging it off, I went to the Walkman on my desk. Back in my world, we are using MP3s, iPods, smartphones and other portable media devices to listen some music or even listening to radio. But you can't help to appreciate most of the oldie stuff, particularly this cassette tape.

How can I put this? The cassette tape was invented in 1962 and it became one of the most commonly used formats for prerecorded music and it still stands even the CD player came into existence... in a span of 40 years. Even it was introduced in the 60's, it was the 70's and 80's that brought the cassette tape its cultural moment. Stereo players and the boom boxes are a fad back then since they are the most sought products. And here it is; another great invention in its time: the Walkman.

Before MP3s, iPods, and smartphones came into existence, there's the Walkman. Japanese company Sony (yes, the same company that gave you the PlayStation consoles that you, the readers, are currently enjoying right now!) released the Walkman in 1979, and it became one of the prominent things in pop culture from the 80's and the 90's. But someone even told me that a PMC named 'Militaires Sans Frontieres' (which is, the predecessor of Diamond Dogs 9 years ago. Telling all of that would be very long story) used devices that are identical to the Walkman in their missions. It's kinda weird, but... that really tells me that there are some people who are using Walkman prototypes 5 years prior to its public release. But, err, whatever.

As I opened the Walkman, I insert the cassette, closed and began to play it. Moments later, I heard a voice.

It was male, probably in his teens.

" _Hey, what's up? Upon the recording of this tape, I need your ears open. If you want to have some details on your next mission, meet me at my room inside the Intel Platform. The code number is INT-13SR, my workplace. I want to meet you in person... after all these years. But I warn you: when you enter my turf, you won't find me. Instead, I will find you. See you around... Mukuro Ikusaba."_

And that's where the conversation ends as I eject the tape from my portable Walkman. I knew that I'm still a new girl here but... who is this guy? How does he know me? Why is he the only guy who had the mission details and not the XO, or Ocelot, or even Snake himself?

One way to find out...

* * *

 _In the vicinity of the Intel Platform_

 _Diamond Dogs' Mother Base_

 _Seychelles Waters_

 _10:00 in the morning_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

Back at my full uniform, I finally made into the Intel Platform. And how did I make there?

Using a cardboard box.

Yes.

That. Cardboard. Box.

Back then a merc told me that there are times that the 'Boss' used a cardboard box and stepped into a small yellow platform, which is, a delivery point. The said merc had an advice: why don't I try it.

How can I put this? Well, I equipped the cardboard box, went into the delivery point. While in there, I took out my iDroid and I saw a number of delivery points at the said platforms. I select the delivery point of the Intel Platform. Moments later, I heard the sound of a truck coming and... Probably some of you here know what happens next: I made it here.

Seeing an open door right there, I began to enter inside. On the other hand, I entered into the main building once where the radio dome is located inside. However here, it's a series of doors that led to each Intel agent's designated workplace. As I walked forward, I entered into one of its rooms, a large one. But it's more than just a main hall...

This is more like a war room.

Communications equipment left and right; I saw them. And in the center is a world map. And most of the staff here is doing their designated jobs at best. Hm, so this is how the Intel Unit works.

As I look into my right eastward, I saw a steel door where it reads " _INT-13SR"._ And on the right side near the door is a placard that says 'Authorized Personnel Only'.

Is this it? According to the tape it says that the person I should meet in this room was located there. I reached the door and stared at it.

With a calm yet determined look, I pushed the red button and the sliding door opened.

Presently, I'm now inside of the said room. By the looks of it, the size and length is somewhat big for a living room as I also saw a balcony with some radio and comms equipment. And way down is a desk with some radio and comms equipment as well Walkman and a boombox... and some bag of food. I don't know what that is.

I also saw a map attached to the steel wall; it's a map of Afghanistan. And on my right I saw a cabinet, a bed, a table, a fridge and a handful of chairs. And I heard some music once I was inside this room. It's more like it's a new wave, synthpop song, which it has an upbeat tone. That's 80s music, mind you.

But... I still can't find that guy that I should meet.

"Cool beat, eh?"

A voice; it was male.

" _Secret Agent_ by Robin Gibb, one-third of the British pop music group _Bee Gees_ ; released in 1984. It is also the same year his solo album was released; and THIS is also the time period we both are now in. Oh, and about the song? Heh, that is perfect for an Intel guy like me."

'Secret Agent'? Wait a sec, it sounds familiar...

As I look around trying to find the source of that voice... all I feel is... it's just me. Alone. And the upbeat song that keeps on playing from the boom box.

"Where are you?" growing impatient and starting to get a bit irritated, I called out, "Show yourself!"

"Did I warn you back through the tape Ocelot gave you? I told you that you won't find me. Instead... I. will. FIND YOU."

Damn it. What is this, some kind of a joke!?

I quickly drew my handgun as I looked around to find that guy. I don't know why, but why I keep on sensing danger? Yet...

"Don't move."

I widened my eyes. I can feel that a gun is aiming at me... at the back of my head! And I could tell that the barrel is inches from my head. Shit, what now?

"I told you that I will find you, instead of you finding me." the mysterious young man said in a snarky tone.

How can I get out from this?

At a moment's notice seems I hatched an idea.

Using my speed and reflexes, I used my right elbow to strike him as I make a turn. However, the young man back away, evading my strike, and we aim our guns on each other, resulting a standoff. As I take a good look on the young man who tried to attack me...

He's like wearing an officer's uniform, complete with boots, gloves, a necktie, and a gun holster. He is pointing a revolver at me. The young man also had brown hair, dark brown eyes, and his appearance? He looks like the same age as I am, more like an older teen. And he had a Diamond Dogs armband on his left arm.

The revolver-wielding young man spoke to me. "Just as expected, you hadn't lost your touch, Ikusaba... after all these years."

I was a bit surprised about what he said: 'after all these years'...?

"Proficient with a wide array of firearms and weapons, excellent hand-to-hand combatant, can enter a kind of 'battle trance' when pushed to the limit, where your speed and reflexes increase to nigh-superhuman levels. No wonder why you managed to become highly proficient in CQC during your three-week training period. You're such a fast learner, as I expected from the girl whose previous title is _Super High School Level Soldier_."

I narrowed my eyes as I stared at him; not to mention that he also knows my previous title when I was in Hope's Peak. "So you know about me..."

"Of course, that's what Intel guys do." He twirled his revolver and put it back on his gun holster. Seeing this, I also put back my gun into my own holster. He continued as he walked into the table and grabbed the bag of food.

"But there is more than that."

He walked a few steps facing me. As he opened the paper bag and picked up something, he throws it on me and I caught it. He gave me a... waffle?

"Hey, don't just stand there. Go and eat. Don't worry; there some drinks in the fridge."

"Uh, sure." I told him as I began to eat the waffle. Oh yeah, this was delicious. I finished eating my waffle afterwards.

"You know, hamburgers are part of the menu at the Mess Hall." I looked back at him and picked up another waffle and ate it. "But during my pastime? I prefer pastries."

Wait, did he say... pastries!?

Earlier he says that I can't 'find' him; so that means he's always good at hiding and since he's good at that, people can forget that someone is watching them.

W-wait.

'Hiding'. 'Secret agent'. 'Pastries'. Putting them all together and-

Crap. Holy crap, it all makes sense now! This guy in front of me is not just good at fighting but also in hiding and sneaking; he also eats pastries and he claims that he's like a 'secret agent'...

Shit!

No doubt. There's only one guy I knew back then with that title! It was _him!_

"Y-You're... you're Yuto!" I exclaimed. "You're Yuto Kamishiro, aren't you?! The Ultimate Secret Agent!?"

As the young man, who is actually Kamishiro took the last bite of his waffle; he looked back at me as if he caught my attention.

"Correction: it's FORMER." the young man interjected. "And you guessed it right. I AM Yuto Kamishiro. But I go with the codename... 'Shadow Rabbit'. Diamond Dogs Intel Team's Boy Wonder." he finished introducing himself gleefully.

As he placed the bag of waffles in the table, he continued to speak. "I've been waiting for you, Mukuro Ikusaba. Or should I say... 'Fenris Wolf', or 'Fenrir'. You based your codename on the ragtag mercenary group you previously worked with. Back in our world, that is."

"But... how are you alive...? And you're just small guy who loves to eat cakes during our time at Hope's Peak... you've-"

"Changed?" Yuto made a guess. "Yes, I did. I've been through a lot, and here I am." He motioned as if he is showing himself, though.

"While you? You're still the same freckled badass girl." he chuckled. "And even we share the same fate... before we end up here."

Yes, I remember. Back then when my sister uses her 'Ryoko Otonashi' identity, she strangled Yuto to death when her memories began to resurface. And that was before the 'Tragedy', which I am also part of it.

"I don't know if you knew about this but, we have something in common..." I told him as he sat to a chair.

"Hey, take a seat." Yuto said and I do so.

Then I continued. "You were killed by someone, being a pawn of my sister... and I was killed by her as well."

"Hmph. Ryoko Otonashi, no, Junko Enoshima... I should've known back then." he bitterly muttered. "And of course, _that_ man."

"You mean-"

"Yasuke Matsuda, my classmate." the boy recalled. "He's madly in love with that bitch of a sister of yours."

I stared to him in silence. He was right. Yasuke Matsuda, the 'Ultimate Neurologist' is a childhood friend of my sister. He caused Junko's amnesia being an experiment for Junko's plan: the first mutual killing in Hope's Peak.

And as far as I've known, Yasuke killed Yuto due to the latter became suspicious on the former. But in the end, my sister murdered Yasuke once her memories have recovered

"Fate itself has brought us here... but I lived longer than you." Now, Yuto breaks the silence.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Anyhow..." he stood up and as I kept my eyes on him, he went to the fridge and took out two beverage cans. He tossed one and I caught it. "Our personal conversation would save on for later." He opened his can and took a drink.

And he continued while I'm drinking my own cola. "Do you have any idea why I called you here?"

I looked back at Yuto, "You mean the tape?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "My old man told me about you joining this PF. He even made a suggestion that I should give you the info for your next mission, based on my intel."

"Old man?"

"Yep, Instructor Ocelot. He's like a second father to me. A very long story, though." he admitted.

"I see..."

I saw Yuto walked toward his desk... and he carries a file and another cassette tape and place it on the table. I get the file and read it.

"Is this...?"

"Yes. That's my intel report. I'm sure that there is in the file that might surprise you..." said Yuto.

I turned the page upward and... What I saw surprised me.

It was the file of the prisoner who tried to rescue on my first mission, yet she escaped.

"This girl... it's the same prisoner back at Wialo village." I recalled.

"Correct." Yuto affirmed. "And you saw her how she fights, right?"

I nodded.

"That girl is a member of the Hamid mujahideen. She's at our age yet she's as tough as you are. She goes by the name 'Homa.'"

"'Homa'?"

"' _Phoenix',_ in the Persian language." Yuto noted. "She's a fierce fighter that earned her the ranks among the Hamid. She was widely respected and feared by both the Afghan rebels and the Soviets, despite being young. Until that incident happened at Da Smasei Laman..."

"You mean most of her comrades were wiped out? And as far as I know, it wasn't the Soviets who did that." I recalled my conversation with those three top guys who helped me.

"Seems someone have told you about the Spetsnaz commander." Yuto continued. "Still, we were figuring out about who is behind that incident, but anyway, that girl will be your next mission."

When I heard about it, I turned my attention to Yuto, while holding the file.

Then he continued. "Locate and rescue Homa, and bring her to Mother Base. Not only we will get some info from her, but her talents would be a benefit for a growing organization like Diamond Dogs."

"Is it somewhere in Afghanistan?" I asked.

"Actually, I believe Homa is on his way back to Da Smasei Laman. And by the looks of it, seems that she is now captured." answered Yuto.

"Crap, it's more like she tries to enter into the lion's den and let herself to be slaughtered." I muttered.

"We can't let that happen." Yuto declared as he turned to me. "Alright, that is all I can give you. Take the file and the tape. When you're ready, just call on the chopper."

"Right." I nodded and I took the file and the tape, which I put it into my pocket as stood up. While I am walking towards the door, I stopped and turned to him.

"Yuto? Oh, you are called Shadow Rabbit here. Guess I should call you that often for now on..."

"Be my guest... Fenrir." He answered back.

"Well..." I took a deep breath. "Before I return to my quarters... you better tell me everything, as much as I do the same."

"Is that an interrogation?"

"No. More like a... conversation." I smirked. "When was the last time we spend talking with each other, as classmates?"

I saw Shadow Rabbit, as he was called, puts a finger in his chin. "Hmmm, when was it? I know, at Hope's Peak High School? But as far as I can remember, you're not even open to everyone. Is that right?"

I couldn't even answer.

"Hey, that's fine, Mukuro. There's a lot of time." he said.

* * *

 _Outskirts of the Intel Platform_

 _Diamond Dogs' Mother Base_

 _Seychelles Waters_

 _10:30 in the morning_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

"So you're actually working here?" I said as we keep on walking. Currently, we are outside the building, but still here in the Intel Platform.

"Yeah. After my training under Master Ocelot, I was immediately assigned to the Intel Team. To be honest, the whole Intel Team are family to me, and guys like HUMINDT and SIGINT are more like my brothers. Lemme guess: you're on the Combat Team, right?"

"Well, yes I am." I said. "The Combat Platform is more like my home turf... and my playground."

"So you spend your time in the gym, huh? Or how about target practice?" He tried to guess.

"Correct on both."

"Figures." Yuto nodded.

As we reached on one of the helipads, we stopped for a while. And we look up at the blue sky and feel the breath of fresh air.

"So tell me." I began to speak. "How are you still alive, and how did you end up being here?"

"Same as you." he replied as he turned to me. "When I opened my eyes, I was in a different place. But that was... three years ago."

"Three years? So it makes sense why you've... grown." I said.

"Hey, at least it's not something like, um you know?" he shrugged.

"Hiyoko Saionji?" I guessed. "Yeah, the 'Ultimate Traditional Dancer'; I remember."

"I mean, come on. The first time I saw her she's little. But then half a year, she suddenly became taller and beautiful! Damnit, why doesn't that happen to me back then!?"

You know, I deadpanned when this young Intel guy becoming hysterical. "That's what growth spurts do. But whether you like it or not, Hiyoko is a rare case." I shrugged.

"I concur." Yuto sighed. Moments later, he turned back at me. "Now going back – those three years are the most unforgettable years of my life. Three years of hell yet three years of being refined in the fire; and those three years have shaped me into the young man I have become."

"Now I know what you mean..." I told him with a serious look.

"Three years ago, in 1981, I woke up, gasping for breath. I found out that I was alive, and worse, I am in the middle of the desert..."

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Three years ago_

 _Somewhere in the desert 500 miles from Spugmay Keep_

 _Northern Kabul, Afghanistan, 1981_

 _2:00 in the afternoon_

 _ ***Yuto's POV***_

 _I looked around and all I saw is nothing but rocks and sand. Not just I am alive, but this is the first time I am here in the desert. I wander aimlessly and the scorching heat of the sun is killing me; it's more like 'hell on earth'._

 _I continued walking forward; even my clothes are tattered by the dirt. I even took off my clothes just to cope up with the heat, but the heat of the sun is too much. Until I reached into a rocky cliff, filled with pillars and debris; and this is where I find shelter. That place is Spugmay Keep._

 _I stayed there for days, and I have no food to eat or water to drink. What was the damn point of being alive again when I'm dying again this time around? For me, hope is all lost and I will drown myself into my own despair..._

 _But... I found hope._

 _Someone found me._

 _And as I looked up, it was a middle aged man, who wears a coat and carried some water._

 _"You okay, boy?" the mysterious man asked me. Since I am too tired to speak, he carried me and poured out some water in my mouth. Then afterwards, I took the water and drink it. Then the man took out something from his bag and it was a piece of bread. He broke it and handed the piece of bread to. Then I took and eat it. After this, I'm back in full strength, thanks to the man who saved me._

 _"Hey, looks like your fine now."_

 _"Thank you..." I said weakly._

 _"Can you tell me where your parents are? Maybe you should go home, kid..." the man told me._

 _"But... I have no parents and... I have nowhere to go..."_

 _"So you are wandering around here in the desert?" he asked me and I answered with a nod._

 _"Well, guess I have no choice."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Since you said that you have nowhere to go... I'll take you in. Come on."_

 _I was riding in his horse later on. But he asked me something, "Kid, where are you from...?"_

 _I couldn't even answer but I still do. "I wasn't from here. All I know is that I am lying down in the middle of the desert."_

 _"So you're an outcast? A wanderer?"_

 _"Umm..."_

 _I heard him sigh and said to me, "Don't worry, I'll take you to Mother Base."_

 _"M-Mother... Base?"_

 _"Right. Our journey back there would be a bit long, but you'll be fine. Trust me."_

* * *

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

"And that man was... Instructor Ocelot?" I turned back to Yuto when I said it.

"Yeah." he answered as he turned to me. "The man, who was also known as 'Shalashaska', is the one who saved me and took me in here. You were saved by a Snake; I was saved by an Ocelot. Small world, isn't it?"

I remained silent as he continued. "When we arrived here at Mother Base, I was under care by the medics and helped me back in shape. Then a week later, that was the day I made my decision: that decision of mine changed my life...

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _A week later_

 _Diamond Dogs Mother Base_

 _Seychelles Waters, 1981_

 _11:00 in the morning_

 _Three years ago_

 _ ***Yuto's POV***_

 _"Sorry, kid. But I can't take you in."_

 _"But why?"_

 _I was even shocked when Ocelot said that to me. I even told him about everything: I was in a different world, I was a student in a special school called Hope's Peak Academy, where the brightest and most talented young people are gathered and studied there. And of course, about my talent being the 'Ultimate Secret Agent', which I was very good at hiding and such._

 _"'Ultimate Secret Agent?' You must be joking, kid. I've been with a LOT of weird stuff, but I didn't bring you here just to make fun. I brought you here just to help you up and leave." Ocelot berated me._

 _I tried to argue, though. "But... I have nowhere to go, like I said earlier. But I heard from someone that you were part of the 'Intel Team'. Um, maybe I could join in. I can work as a spy!"_

 _"A spy? You?" Master Ocelot gave me a serious look as he walked towards me. "Do you have any idea what are you talking about?"_

 _"Huh?" I gulped._

 _"You think about being a spy is being a child's play?" I remember Master Ocelot looked me into the eye. "Being a spy is not about girls and champagne like you see in some James Bond film."_

 _I stared at him, a bit scared as he continued._

 _"Each and every day, your life is on the line. You always work in secret, not even knowing what's gonna happen next. When you get caught, either you're in behind bars or in a body bag. You will get yourself killed if you do that, kid. More like you're signing a death warrant."_

* * *

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

"The words Master Ocelot said to me made me shiver. He told me that he is also a spy working for this PF. I realized that being a spy is dangerous and each and every day, it's more like a walk to my grave; very different from those spy movies I have watched back then. I was thinking back then how stupid and naive I was. But... something happened."

"And what's that?" I asked but I noticed that he smirked at me.

"Something unexpected." said Yuto.

"You mean-?"

"Yep. Guess what, I showed him what I am capable of."

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"So a piece of advice: if you value your life, it's better for you to st-"_

 _Ocelot tried to look at the whimpering boy and... the boy was gone._

 _"Where did he go?"_

 _Apparently, he tried to find the said boy but to no avail as he looked around._

 _"Hmph. The kid learned his lesson, alright. Good for him..." Ocelot snorted._

 _Yet suddenly..._

 _"HYAAAAH!"_

 _The boy with the childlike face tried to attack the white-haired man, using his fist. It caught the man by surprise .However, Ocelot, using his instincts, caught his fist and made a throwing move that brought the boy down. Of course, it hurts._

 _"Nice try. You caught me off guard on this one, but I'm sorry. It's still a no." Ocelot said._

 _But the boy tried to get up. "No... it's not... over."_

 _"Stubborn kid..." he sighed. On the other hand, Ocelot saw something from the boy._

 _His eyes. And something from his neck: the scars._

 _The boy's eyes full of determination and resolve, despite of his childlike face. And the scar on his neck, implying that he was strangled to death._

 _Ocelot walked toward the kid and asked him, "Hey, you said that you came from a different world, right?"_

 _Looking back at Ocelot, the boy's mood changed from being angry to curious, and he nodded._

 _"Those scars... where did you get those?"_

 _"I-I don't know where. But all I remember is that... that..." suddenly, tears began to swell in his eyes._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"I- I was caught in the neck. Someone strangled me. And then... and then-"_

 _"You're dead."_

 _The boy heard those words as he looked up to Ocelot._

 _"I saw the scars on your neck. That means someone strangled you and snapped it. Then you died."_

 _It's a slap in the face to the boy. 'I died?' he thought to himself. How can this be? It's impossible! But another question pondered in his mind and came up with these words:_

 _"Why am I alive?"_

 _Ocelot looked down on the boy as put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I can't give you the best answer, kid. But perhaps... fate has given you a second chance."_

 _"Second... chance...?" the boy muttered._

 _"That's right." Ocelot nodded._

 _As the boy continued to cry, he suddenly hugged the white-haired man; this took Ocelot by surprise as he started the pity the boy. So, like a father, he hugged him back._

 _"Easy now, kid; easy now... let it all out..." Ocelot comforted the boy._

 _After the tears dried for the childlike boy, the cowboy-clad man let off the hug and looked down on him._

 _"You know, boy, I saw your eyes when you stared at me, trying to stand up."_

 _"What?" the boy pondered._

 _"I saw your own resolve. And... What you did back there, it caught me off a little bit. It takes more of a bit... practice. Well, not bad." the man complemented little Yuto._

 _The boy couldn't even speak about what he heard. A mix of emotions swirled inside his heart. He wasn't sure what it is or anything, but one thing is for sure:_

 _The boy earned the man's praise._

 _As Ocelot stood up, he said to the boy, "You want to be a spy? I told you before; it's not as easy as you think. It's the dirtiest job in the world, much dirtier than being a soldier. What do you say? You're still gonna do it?"_

 _The boy looked again at the cowboy-clad man. And suddenly, something entered into the boy's mind as he widened his eyes..._

 _Memories. The memories concerning his death, including his dying moments; but above all, he finally knew the killer, the one who caused his demise:_

 _A tall, young man with long-shoulder length messy black hair and pale blue eyes; for instance, he knew that he was the killer that caused his demise. However, another figure showed up… and it scared him._

 _A tall, young girl who sports dark red hair... and changes into strawberry blonde. And along with her glowing red eyes, the figure made a menacing smile. More like a face that wreaks... despair._

 _However, he hold on with a little bit of courage as he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and he faced the man once again._

 _"I have made my decision. I am ready."_

 _The man raised an eyebrow as the boy continued to speak._

 _"Sir, I was described of being a kid because of my looks. So I am very good at hiding and easily forgotten by other people. I don't like being treated like this. But I believe that these traits can make me become a secret agent._

 _"But there's more than that: I remember everything, including the fact of how I died and who killed me. But... I don't care. No matter what happens, I want to stay! I want to have a reason to live! I was given a second chance and I don't want to throw it away!" the boy declared._

 _The boy's declaration had caught off Ocelot. Yes, this is a kid, in front of him. And because of the boy's resolve, he made his decision as he walked towards little Yuto._

 _"Kid, you can stay here. I'll take you in and... I'm going to train you."_

 _"Huh? Really!?" it caught Yuto by surprise as his eyes are now brimming with hope._

 _"Not so fast." Ocelot said. "Are you really sure about this? There's no turning back when you made your choice, but..."_

 _He gave the childlike boy a smile._

 _"That's also part of growing up."_

 _Then Yuto joyfully replied. "Yes, sir!"_

 _"Good." Ocelot nodded. "So... what's your name, kid?"_

 _The boy gave an answer. "Yuto. Yuto Kamishiro."_

* * *

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

"So that's it: the start of your new life." I noted.

"Yeah, you're right." Yuto nodded. "Those training regimens are damn hard and rough, but I managed to overcome them. I learned how to fire a gun; I learned how to fight; not to mention the fact that Master Ocelot taught me the art of espionage. Each and every day, I learned and furnished my craft. But as the days go by, we grew closer to each other. He raised me like a son. And now, here I am. I am a part of Diamond Dogs' Intel Team. And as they say, the rest is history."

"From a little kid to a capable young man; I am proud of you... Rabbit." I told him.

"Heh, now you're calling me on my codename, which is fitting to be exact." I saw him smirk.

"Oh, it's almost lunch. I'm hungry." I said as I look the time.

It's 11:30. Thirty minutes before lunch.

But before I started to walk, I turned to the then little guy. "You wanna come at the mess hall?"

"Go ahead, Mukuro." Yuto told me. "I'll catch up. Need things to do."

"Work-related?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he chuckled.

I can't help but to smile and said, "Okay. Later." I waved him as I go on my way to the Mess Hall, along with the file and the tape. But this time, I'll drive a jeep.

"Fenrir!" as Shadow Rabbit called me out, I turned to him and he made a gun gesture, pointing on me...

"See you on your next mission."

...and concluded with a salute.

I smiled back and walked forward. I can't even help to think about this:

'People really change.'

* * *

 _Diamond Dogs' Mother Base_

 _Seychelles Waters_

 _Command Platform_

 _4:07 in the afternoon_

Shadow Rabbit is on the balcony, looking down at Mukuro as the latter makes her way into the chopper and enters.

"So she decided to embark on a mission, huh…" Yuto commented.

"Well, she's a soldier. That's her job." Yuto turned and it was none other than Ocelot, along with DD who approached him. "Of course, she can handle it."

"Ah, sir!" Yuto saluted.

"At ease, Rabbit." Ocelot raised his hand as the young Intel guy dropped down the salute. Then the wolf pup barked happily as he ran towards Yuto, which Yuto carried him.

"Hey, DD! How's it going?" Yuto said. The wolf pup barked in response.

"Haha, good boy." the young Intel agent chuckled. Both of them looked at the chopper and from a distance, Mukuro looked at them as she waved goodbye.

Then the former Super High School Level Secret Agent called out, "Hey, be careful!"

Then Mukuro called back. "Don't worry! I'll be back!"

And the chopper went off its way.

"So, how's your little chit-chat?" Ocelot asked as Yuto put down DD.

"It turned out well. I gave her the mission details and the briefing tape. But above all… it's more like a talk between former schoolmates." Shadow Rabbit recalled.

As Ocelot stood beside Yuto, he turned to the young man and asked "Remembering your high school days?"

"More than that." Yuto said. "More of our fates, our second chances, and even told my story to her; about how I get here and how I started my new life."

Then the boy turned to his mentor.

"And it's all thanks to you, Master."

Ocelot smiled at Yuto's comment. And it's his turn to speak. "The reason I took you in is that you made your choice. And you proved it to me. Now, you are here; a true 'secret agent' and a Diamond Dog."

The young agent smiled in response. "Thanks, old man."

As the white-haired man walked away along with DD, he called out Yuto. "Let's go to the comm room; you're joining with us along with XO Miller. Follow me, son."

"Right behind you, sir!" Yuto soon followed.

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **And that's the end of chapter 3.**

 **I dunno what it is, but I think writing this chapter is a tough one, but at the same time, it was fun.**

 **I actually planned to include Yuto Kamishiro in this fic because of his talent (too bad he got killed in Danganronpa: Zero), with Revolver Ocelot as his mentor and father figure. However, I thought it can work because Ocelot is also a spy. And if you guys are familiar with _Peace Walker,_ the character Paz, who introduced herself as a schoolgirl from Costa Rica, is actually a spy named Pacifica Ocean working for the covert intelligence agency Cipher, which is in turn, a precursor to the Patriots. Not to mention that Paz was orphaned and raised by Cipher. So I asked myself, 'Why not?'**

 **And I played the song "Secret Agent" while writing Yuto's introduction so it really helped me out.**

 **And about a number of characters, who knows, maybe I can include a 'blacksmith' or a 'pharmacist' later on in this story. But we'll see.**

 **My readers, please read and review. Blessings to all.**


	7. Phoenix in the Mist I

**Author's Note:** **Now I am back for another chapter! Now I am doing a 2-parter of Mukuro's second mission. However, I'm also introducing some new characters here yet one of them is still shrouded in mystery. Not only that, this is the first appearance of Skull Face in my story. Anyhow, here's the first part of Chapter 5.**

 **I don't own Danganronpa and Metal Gear Solid.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Phoenix in the Mist Part I**

 _Two days later_

 _Onboard Pequod_

 _950 miles west from Da Smasei Laman_

 _Northern Kabul, Afghanistan_

 _5:50 in the afternoon_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

The preparations are set after a 2-day travel to Afghanistan. Of course, that includes all of my needed weapons and other equipment. As the chopper is three hundred miles until we reach the LZ, the chopper received a transmission from Commander Miller.

" _Fenrir, the details of your mission were given to you by Shadow Rabbit, or you've known him as Yuto. Now here's a summary: locate the young Hamid girl and rescue her. The prisoner is somewhere inside Da Smasei Laman, which it became a designated Soviet outpost. In addition, there is a possibility that the Boss is on his way there to get the 'Honey Bee', so RV-ing with him is a plus. Find the prisoner and take her to Mother Base. We're counting on you."_

Transmission ended.

I opened the door of the chopper, just a few miles from the LZ. Once we made it, I dropped off.

" _Be careful down there, kid!"_ Pequod said as the chopper fly away.

I took a deep breath to clear myself and to maintain focus. But what I'm feeling right now... is this suit I am currently wearing. And it really fits me well.

The famed Sneaking Suit.

" _So, how's your Sneaking Suit, Ikusaba?"_ I heard Yuto's voice on my radio.

"Well, it's nice and dry. It's fitting, though. It seems I am now getting used to this." I replied while clenching my right hand into a fist, marvelling on the suit's flexibility.

" _On point."_ the former SHSL Secret Agent chuckled. _"Actually, it was made of high-strength aramid fibers and has sound absorbing boots. That means it eliminates footsteps, even if you're running."_

"Hm, I like the _sound_ of that." I said when I stressed the word 'sound'. "Hey, no pun taken."

" _Well, moving on... the Sneaking Suit is much useful for night missions, so that means that it can perfectly blend in any environment as long as you're on night time. To put it, as long as you're in the dark."_ Yuto explained.

He continued as I went up to my D-Horse. _"However, there is one flaw and I should remind you about it."_

"What is it?" I asked as I mount up.

" _There's a high chance that you'll get easily spotted during daytime. So if I were you, you need to be very careful. But when it's rainy or you often use a cardboard box to stay hidden, you'll have a good advantage."_

"Got it." I nodded but something entered my mind. "Hey, there's not even an inch of rain here in Afghanistan, right?"

" _Yeah, only sandstorms; your vision will blur a bit when you're in a middle of it. However, you can use it as an advantage if you want to say hidden or to sneak past enemies."_

Then I suddenly remember the time Snake rescued me back at Wakh Sind: when we made our escape the whole area was engulfed by a sandstorm, and by his orders, I followed him until we made it past from the barracks.

"Alright, thanks." I said.

" _Yeah, good luck, Fenrir."_ Yuto ended the transmission. And I began to ride forward to my destination, which is marked on the map.

I still keep on galloping but I slowed down when I saw two soldiers walking, seems they're on patrol. The two Soviet troopers have their own radio equipment. So it seems they'll call their CP if they saw something suspicious.

So all I need to do is to sneak past on them... while on horseback. I hid on the right side as I go past them; I keep myself hidden until I was far away. Then I started to ride forward once again.

" _Fenrir, Rabbit has put an alternate route to Smasei Fort. Check on your map."_ Ocelot said through the radio.

As I slowed down and I checked the map; and the instructor was right: there is an alternate route. So I sprint my way into it. However, I slowed down once again because I saw a flying vehicle in the sky with its lights on.

It's an enemy helicopter. And it looks like it's on patrol.

" _That's an enemy gunship. A single burst from its machine gun can tear anyone in half. Tread carefully, kid."_ Ocelot advised me thru radio.

"Right." I said as I stay low while riding my D-Horse, trying to gallop past on while hiding from the enemy chopper. I decided to stay hidden until the enemy gunship flies away. As that happened, I galloped forward until I saw an outpost. Crap, another thing I should take care of.

So I mount off from my D-Horse and began to walk into the outpost a few miles from it while staying low. I marked/analyzed the guards, two of them, and afterwards I brought my own tranquilizer gun.

I close my distance a bit and I carefully aim on the Soviet guard's head. I fired and suddenly the guard knocked out.

And of course, I took down the last guard with a tranquilizer gun. Well, the guard post is captured. And then...

I saw a boombox, which is placed on the ground. And I heard some music playing. I walked towards the boombox and got a cassette tape. As I inspect it, I looked at the description:

"Rock the Casbah."

"A music tape?" I raised an eyebrow. "Oh well, better to keep it." And I put the music tape in my pocket.

I proceeded to go to the sleeping Soviet guard near the lightshade and I woke him up and point my tranquilizer gun on him.

("Don't move!")

The helpless Soviet soldier puts his hands on his head. Alright, time to interrogate him.

("Now, talk!")

("Y-You'll find a highly-skilled soldier here...")

" _Oh, seems you've found a highly-skilled soldier. Why don't you try to extract that guy and brought him here? Just my advice."_ Rabbit said on the radio

"Sounds like isn't a bad idea." I noted and I took out the Fulton recovery device from my pack and place it on the downed guard to extract him. And then pop goes the balloon. The Soviet guard was pulled up.

" _You're going to extract him?"_

That's Commander Miller speaking to me. I began to run forward, following the path that was depicted on my map.

* * *

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

And yes, seems it is night time. Perfect. So this is the 'shortcut', huh? It's more like a mountainous pathway so I went through it. A few minutes later I reached a cliff where a plant; a large flower with blue petals, was located nearby. This is it.

However, as I began to duck and walk I picked up the said plant.

" _You picked up a Golden Crescent."_ Yuto noted. _"That was used to strengthen your tranquilizer rounds."_

Walking a few meters... and there it is.

They were right: Da Smasei Laman is a now a Soviet base. Time to use my Int-Scope to scan the area; then I received a radio call from none other than Yuto.

" _You're now in Da Smasei Laman. Now rescue the Hamid girl."_

There are a number of guards patrolling the area and there are also lights in the vicinity; of course, it's evening. Gun emplacements, mortars, drums used as torches, a watchtower, and a tent, and... There are two somewhat prison cells with some satellite dish each: one on the right and the other near the tents.

"All done." I remarked as I've done 'marking' the guards.

Suddenly, my radio ringed.

" _Hey, kid. How's it going?"_ I widened my eyes. It was Snake. It's been a long week last time he dropped off somewhere.

"Boss? B-But... how long have you've been here in Kabul? It's been so long..."

" _Hmm, like more of a week..."_

"Woah, you're really tough. No wonder why they call you 'Boss'." I said.

" _Don't mention it. Anyhow, I'm near into a shortcut to the fort entrance. Where's your location?"_

"I'm up here, in the cliff." However, as I looked down while surveying, I saw a man in a desert camo darb, staying down low. When I saw his prosthetic arm, I realized it was Snake.

"I see you from up here." I told him through my radio.

Then a few moments, Snake looked up to me, still holding his earpiece. _"So do I."_

Then he continued. _"I'm going inside to get that weapon. You go with your objective. Be careful, Ikusaba."_

"Same to you, Boss." I said as I ended the call.

As I saw Snake sneaking his way inside, I looked down on the whole area. Time to do my job; however, I received another call.

" _So the Boss is here as well..."_ Commander Miller said through my radio. _"Still, you have your own objective. Plus, Shadow Rabbit pinpoint the location of the Hamid girl. It's on your map. Open up your iDroid."_

Hearing what the XO said, I opened up my iDroid. I saw a green mark on it. XO Miller was right: the Hamid girl was located on a cell, just near one of the tents. However, I want to call someone first; and I mean Yuto.

"Hey, Yuto. Just one question..."

" _Um, what is it...?"_

"I'm just wondering; how do you work so fast?"

" _Aww, that hurts."_ Yuto replied in a sarcastic tone. _"Are you trying to underestimate us Intel guys, Mukuro?_

"Nah, just curious." I giggled. "But you know; thanks. You're a great help."

" _Hey, don't mention it. Just doing my job; now, go get the Hamid prisoner."_

The call ended. Now, back to business.

I slide down from the cliff until I reached into one of the quarters. Still staying down low, moved until I saw a guard on the watchtower near the drum torch; of course, I put him to sleep with my tranquilizer gun.

I still decided to go to the watchtower because I saw some resources to pick up, which I did. And about reaching that prison cell on the other side, I could not just go straight there or I'm risking myself to be spotted. How can I get out of this?

I hatched an idea... and I decided to put it into action.

I sneaked in until I reached the entrance to the fort; while trying to keep myself hidden by staying down low and without being detected by the lampshade; good thing that one Soviet guard was a bit far away from me. Before going to the other side, I'm thinking of how I can get through it without risking myself being spotted when the lights are on. The best way to do it is through go discreet while staying away from the lightshade.

Still, I discreetly made my way on the other side while staying low; good thing that most of the guards are far away now I took that advantage. Now I am crawling my way into the said tent where the three guards are standing on patrol. Staying low, I fired my tranquilizer gun and fired at the two guards, at the head each. However, the remaining guard saw his two comrades down and if he was surprised.

("W-What? What's going on?!")

The said guard exclaimed. I'm very sure that he'll wake up those two. So in order to make a diversion...

I suddenly took a dive into the prison cell. And as the looks of it, it seems I caught the guard's attention. So I decided to press myself on the wall and wait as I heard some footsteps; meaning that he is coming to me.

I'm preparing myself for the inevitable...

When I saw the guard inches from me I grabbed him quickly, dragged him and made a throw manoeuvre, knocking him down.

I looked down at the knocked-out Soviet guard and I mumbled, "Stay down."

I immediately went to the door of the cell; as I tried to open it.

It was locked. So I used a lock pick and a few moments, I unlocked the door and opened it.

And there she is: the same prisoner I tried to save back then. As I check on her, seems that she suffered from a lot of beatings; those bruises are a proof of it. I also checked on her pulse; she's still alive. Thank goodness.

I tried to wake her up. "Hey, you alright?"

No response.

"Homa, wake up. Hey!" I tried again.

The Hamid girl known as 'Homa' stirred and opened her eyes and saw me.

"Huh? I-it's you from before... but why?" she spoke to me.

"No time for that." I told her. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

"No... j-just let me die here..." she said with a weak voice.

"Huh?"

"My comrades... my people... they're all dead..." 'Homa' told me.

"What?"

"They told me... that my people were killed... by a plague. I escaped... when that happened as they told me... to run away. Until I got back here after you try to rescue me... and put me in this filthy cell..."

What's some crap I heard about this time? However, I shrugged and decided to pick her up.

"H-huh? W-What are you doing?" the Hamid girl stuttered as I carry her.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to save you." I said.

"But-"

"No buts." I interjected. "We'll save that for later when we get out of here." With this, I cut off the ropes from her hands and carry her. As I made back through the door and opened it –

I saw something... unusual. It's foggy around here.

" _It's mist..."_ I heard Yuto on the radio.

"What?" I asked.

Then XO Miller added. _"I had a bad feeling about this..."_

Shit. That means danger. I can't even risk her to get her out... or she'll be dead.

"Stay here." I told the girl as I drop her down. However, I saw something in her eyes:

Fear.

"I-it's 'them'!"

"Who?" I asked her.

"I-It's 'them'! The 'plague'!" she said as if she was afraid, which it shows that she's trembling with fear.

"Alright, just stay here." I calmly replied. And she nodded.

I made out from the cell and went through. Crap, seems the whole area is covered by the mist. I took out my rifle in case someone is attack me. While walking and scanning the area for possible threats, I duck and hid in one of the walls to not only see what's going on but in order to hide myself as much as possible.

However, what I saw is an unusual sight, which I widened my eyes.

It was Snake... turned upside down. And he was caught by... a big mechanical hand. Is that... a robot?

And then the giant mechanical hand lifted up Snake away, while making an animalistic noise. Wait, is that coming from the machine? I don't know what's going on, but he's in danger!

"Snake!" I tried to hurry to help him yet I stopped a bit when I turned to my left... and I saw another figure.

Staying down low and took out my Int-Scope (good thing this has a directional microphone that helps me listen to conversations). My eyes widened as I look closely...

It was a man clad in a black trench coat wearing a ten-gallon hat, walking towards the Boss' direction. And under that domino mask is a scarred yet hideous face. However, this man has... charm. But above that, his face is so scarred and hideous that made it look like a skull.

More like a 'skull face'.

Currently, I am listening to a conversation. And that hideous man spoke first.

"You look well-rested, 'Big Boss'... My, my, how you've changed."

* * *

Venom Snake tried to get out of this mess. He successfully had the 'Honey Bee' and when he tried to get out of the fort, this happened.

Unfortunately, he was trapped. And it was under the clutches of a mechanical hand. Yet, he heard footsteps, as if an unknown figure approached him.

The unknown figure again spoke. "You became a demon for such little weapons as that?" Then he continued as he is inches into the somewhat helpless eye patched merc, "Hmph. Well, I'm sure you'll see the bigger picture eventually."

'Bigger picture...? What is he talking about?' Snake pondered on his thoughts.

And then, the scarred hideous man is now face to face with him. Still, Snake was stuck on the hand of a mechanical juggernaut. Yet the scarred man made a hideous grin.

And then he snickered, "If you get out of here alive."

Then Snake heard gunshots and shouts and as he turned to his left, the Soviet soldiers are firing against another hostile group, but the difference is that they're not human.

' _It's 'them' again...'_ he cursed inwardly. And he looked back at the scarred man where the latter made a sinister smirk.

"Rest in peace this time... along with the girl over there." when the scarred made said it, Snake turned to his right and from a distance, he saw Mukuro, staying down low while she is holding her binoculars.

' _Crap! Ikusaba!'_ Snake hesitantly tried to get out of here! Despite the kid being a promising soldier, he needs to be there for her!

However, the scarred man called out someone while he gets past the captive soldier. " _'Vöröses Szőke'_ , you know what to do."

Then moments later, Snake heard another set of footsteps. Appearing from the mist is another figure; a young woman wearing a red-clad military uniform, tactical gloves and a black vest and black brassard on the left arm

From a distance, Mukuro saw the womanly figure approaching the scarred man. When she looked closely, she was stuttered as if she saw a ghost.

"I-It can't be..." Mukuro was speechless about what she saw. The face, the hair.

The young woman had red, crimson hair and her right eye is also red. Mukuro took a closer look and as she noticed she was shocked at what she saw.

While the right eye is red, the left eye is colored blue and on the left side of her long ponytailed hair had streaks of strawberry blonde. And the freckled girl knew who had that hair color. It was someone she knew. Who have been so close to her, verbally abusing her and the other horrible things that done into her. And that woman even took a fake identity for an experiment, which in turn, that it totally became a twisted game. Yet, Mukuro knew the one who is behind and capable of doing this.

Her twin sister.

However, the mysterious woman took out a device with two buttons: one red and the other green. It's similar to a transmitter. Then she pressed the green button.

"All is set, sir." the woman told the scarred man.

"Good." The latter turned to the female operative. "That will buy us some time. Let's go!"

"I'll see you in hell, 'Boss'!" and the scarred man takes his leave... along with the red-clad female soldier. The mechanical hand dropped Snake and stood up and took out his rifle, pointing at the two hostiles.

* * *

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

Despite of the unexpected turn of events, including those two people and the one that looked like my sister, I rushed into Snake's side.

"Boss! You okay?" I called him out and he turned to me.

"I'm all in one piece." he replied. "But I have no idea about these two... and that giant thing over there."

And then I looked forward as the two figures were caught by that hand. But to be clear, I even saw two mechanical legs. It was one giant mecha.

But, before the hand took them, the mysterious woman looked back at me and smirked. I narrowed my eyes, looking on her. My feelings right now are mixed with confusion, bewilderment. I don't even know if this is true or not...

" _What the hell was that thing?! It was huge...!"_ I heard Commander Miller on the radio.

" _I had the same reaction as you are, XO."_ Shadow Rabbit added while I still lost on my thoughts. _"But I believe one 'Ultimate Fanfic Creator' would jizz on his pants when he sees this."_

"H-Hey, snap out of it, Yuto!" I snapped back on him, which in turn I snapped out of my thoughts.

 _"Why? Just wanna help you get out of your bad mood..."_ he said back.

"It's not like that!" I shot back and sighed. "We'll deal with that later." And then Snake turned on me.

"Something wrong, kid?" he asked me.

"Err, better to tell you everything after we go back to Mother Base." I told him. "And also bring the Hamid girl."

"Alright." He nodded as he aimed on his rifle. "Just keep your eyes open." I nodded in response as I put out my rifle. Both of us looked at the lone Soviet soldier who stood there but... something's weird just happened to him. More like... he needs help. Then an unusual gas had engulfed him as like it enters his body.

The helpless Soviet soldier dropped into the ground. And far from a distance, I saw an odd bald man wearing a different advanced suit and his eyes are glowing blue. However, something or better yet, someone, landed in front of us after he jumped high from the air past from the first one; his appearance is the same as the odd bald man and followed by two more, one on the left and the other on the right.

Then suddenly, the recently downed Soviet soldier rose up yet his appearance is now a bit creepy. The soldier has deathly pale skin, whitened pupils, blackening around their eyes and mouths, slight sores near the neck, enlarged veins, and several small blue orbs emitting from their head. Shit, this was like it was taken from a zombie movie.

Yet the zombie-like Soviet soldier got past by the first bald man... and it gave me a clear look: he actually wears an odd suit, had blue glowing eyes, equipped with headphones just like the rest of his kind. Moreover, they're wearing masks.

" _It's the Mist Unit... the Skulls!"_ XO Miller said on the radio.

"Skulls?" I repeated the word, asking.

" _They're acting like zombie-esque freaks, but more."_ Yuto spoke on the radio. _"They're fast, strong and dangerous. More like super-soldiers in a horror movie."_

" _But the question is... what's he doing to that soldier?"_ XO Miller wondered.

"I have no idea..." I muttered. During my whole life since I was a kid and as a soldier, I killed a lot of people. I even faced Hajime Hinata back then, when he was in his Izuru Kamakura persona, the so-called 'Ultimate Hope'. Yeah, I was easily defeated by that long-haired man, due to his superhuman strength.

But about these so-called 'Skulls', I don't know. This is the first time I encountered this group of freakish super soldiers. No matter, I'm no stranger to danger, anyway. So I can take this!

"Here they come! Get ready!" Snake called out.

"Right!" I nodded.

The Skulls finally made their move. And, crap, they move fast! Two Skulls appeared in front of us and they took out their guns... from out of nowhere.

However, we made the first move as me and Snake fired at those two creeps. However, even the two Skulls were taken hits from our bullets; they still managed to evade them due to their superhuman reflexes.

" _Damn it, they're everywhere...!"_ XO Miller cursed.

However, one Skull using his agility appeared beside the other two and motioned his arms like he is summoning something. Then gas surrounded us. However,

"Kid, split up!" Snake called out to me when we're surrounded by the gas. And using our instincts, we separate by diving away from where we stand, as an odd rock formation appeared. I can't even tell if it is rock or metal, but it seems dangerous.

Then suddenly, I saw another Skull, while in the air, trying to attack me using his machete but I immediately evaded by rolling away, firing my rifle against that creep. I quickly get up in a ducking position. While trying to aim my rifle, I noticed that the Skull is just walking in front yet he's starting to go near me using his supernatural speed. And all of a sudden, the Skull appeared on my right. Holding his machete, he tried to attack me for the second time. But I managed to block his attack with my rifle and quickly hit him with my right elbow. Seeing the machete slowly falling off from his hand and using my reflexes, I finally caught it, holding the machete in reverse grip, and stabbed the Skull through the chest. I jumped back and began to fire, until I shot him in the head, neutralizing the freak.

" _You took down one of the Skulls...? Wow, you made me impressed."_ Commander Miller remarked on the radio.

" _Heh, she wasn't called the Super High School Level Soldier for nothing."_ I heard Yuto speak up.

" _Haha, small wolf with a heart of a lion; show them what you got, kid!"_ Ocelot also remarked as well.

" _Alright, you go help the Boss take 'em down."_ Miller ended the transmission.

"Roger that." I affirmed as I began to ran toward where the 'Boss' is. I'm sure he's busy taking down those freaks. However...

I heard a noise. More like a hiss...

 **"Ikusabaaaaaaa..."**

"Huh?" Someone's calling my name. Still armed, I'm trying to find where it came from. Moments later, I heard footsteps.

I looked everywhere, with adrenaline rushing and desperation. Damnit, where is he!?

"Here."

While still looking, I felt that I bumped someone. When I turned to find out where it is, I pointed my gun and...

There's no one here, yet...

All of a sudden, a figure appeared in front of me. And he was tall!

 **"At last... we meet again..."** Shit, he speaks!

How can I describe his appearance...? The guy in front of me is a large man with a long, slender body, with a resemblance to a snake stretching upwards. He had very pale skin, his face resembling a white mask. He had pitch-black hair dropping down to his shoulders. And his long hair is braided. And what's odd about this guy?

He had a somewhat high-tech visor, where his eyes are glowing red.

And he wears a similar suit like those Skulls. But his... is more advanced. It has a little bit of armor from the chest and the shoulders, as well as his arms. And he is surrounded by blueish mist.

When I look at his face closely, he even let out his tongue, which it moves like a tongue of a snake. Wait... that sounds familiar.

No! It can't be!

Long hair, large body, a snake-like tongue; shit, I knew this guy! And he's supposed to be dead! I widened my eyes when something on my mind had hit me. And then I stared at him.

"Isshiki Madarai, the 'Ultimate Bodyguard' _..."_ I muttered. "You're supposed to be dead..."

But the figure, who is known as Madarai, laughed.

 **"Correction: people call me... _Python_."** he said while he made a sinister chuckle. **"I still... remember... about what you did... to me... and to my brothers! And I… am… the only one… left."** Veering against me, he continued. **"You... will... PAY!"** He growled at me as he prepares his fighting stance.

 **"Now... DIE!"** The former Ultimate Bodyguard-turned Skull leaped into the air as he prepares for the punch.

Point my rifle at him; this will be a tough fight. The recent events that happened made my mind jumbled a bit. But I am a soldier, and I was made to fight.

As always, I am prepared for the worst.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **This is the end of the first part of chapter 5.**

 **Upon writing this story, I read about the Madarai brothers, who are featured in** _ **Danganronpa Zero**_ **, including Isshiki. He is a cautious and vigilant person and he, along with his brothers, is very vengeful, cruel and eager to harm his "prey", with a relentless personality akin to a predator. I am thinking of adding him to the story because I realized that one of the themes of Metal Gear Solid V is "revenge"; it is also the title of the first chapter of the said game. Kazuhira Miller wants revenge against Cipher, and so does the "Man on Fire", who wants revenge against Venom Snake. Here, I decided to include Isshiki due to the theme and his thirst for vengeance is on Mukuro.**

 **However, Mukuro is a different case. She wants to start a new life as finds her way on living in this new world. And inside 'Outer Heaven', she will become not just a soldier but also a warrior; not only she protects those who are dear to her, but she also fights for herself. Back then, she was an excellent soldier yet she was easily manipulated and verbally abused by Junko. Good thing there's Danganronpa IF.**

 **And about the new character who was with Skull Face? Seems you guess who it is, but she's a bit... different. We'll find out in the later chapters about how and why.**

 **And finally, I was thinking to write another Danganronpa crossover. This time, it's _Metal Gear Rising_. I am still gathering ideas, though.**

 **So readers, thank you so much and please read and review!**


	8. Phoenix in the Mist II

**Author's Note: Perhaps it's been a week since my last update, but writing this story is so much fun! Not to mention that aside fro writing, I am still gathering ideas as well. Now, I am releasing part 2 of where we left off. In other words, chapter 6 of Act 1.**

 **I don't own Danganronpa or Metal Gear Solid.**

* * *

 _Inside Da Smasei Laman_

 _Northern Kabul, Afghanistan_

 _Night-time, during the Skulls attack_

Things didn't look good inside the Smasei Fort. Venom Snake is close for completing his mission of retrieving the 'Honey Bee', along with Fenrir. However, a group of super soldiers known as the Skulls began to attack them. He had a hard time dealing with them, yet he made use of the 'Honey Bee' weapon, which it was effective against them. As he finally neutralized all three of them using the said weapon, he took a breather. However, something's not right, for Snake, at least.

" _You took down the Skulls? Boss, you really are a living legend!"_ Miller commented on the radio.

Yet Snake looked around. "But this mist is still here. Seems I am missing something..."

" _Wait, you mean-"_

"Fenrir..." Snake breathed. "I need to find that kid... and fast."

" _So it's not over yet; there is one Skull left. Neutralize the threat and get out of here."_ Miller continued.

"Can't leave her behind." Snake said. After checking his ammo on the rifle, he went off through the mist to find Ikusaba...

* * *

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

"Damn it."

I tried to stand up, catching my breath as I face the monstrosity in front of me. I can't believe that this... monster is the one that I trapped and killed back then, along with his brothers. Long story short" that is also the time I disguised myself as my sister and the latter went roaming around Hope's Peak in her 'Ryoko Otonashi' identity. And that is all before the first Mutual Killing started.

And woah, that was one hell of a punch. Good thing I blocked it.

" _You ok, Fenrir?"_ I received a transmission from none other than Yuto. Seems he's worried.

"I'm fine." I replied. "But this guy is tough... and I've faced him before."

" _Wait, don't you mean-"_

"Ever heard of Isshiki Madarai, the Ultimate Bodyguard?"

" _Oh, you mean one of the Ultimate Multiple Birth Siblings back at Hope's Peak? I remember the time that you fought the third Madarai brother while rescuing Makoto Naegi."_ He recalled. _"Um, what of it?"_

"The first brother, I'm currently engaging him." I told him... and then I muttered bitterly, "And he's a Skull, whatever you call it."

" _Wait, WHAT!? Are you kidding me!?"_ he exclaimed in bewilderment. _"Shit, the freak's got freakier than ever."_

"Seems I don't have a choice..." I muttered.

" _Damn... alright, just be careful, okay?"_ Yuto told me in a worried tone.

"Right." I replied. End of transmission.

I fired back at Isshiki with my rifle; I managed to hit him while he was walking yet unfazed. On top of it, he evaded most of the bullets like it was child's play; shit, that guy is so damn fast!

The black-heard man with the snake-like tongue cackled as he took... something from his back with his two hands. And from out of it, it was two machetes. Then suddenly, he uses his inhuman speed as he is fast approaching me. And yet-

" **UP HERE!"**

I looked up and I saw Isshiki in the air. He's going for the kill as he tries to eliminate me with his two machetes, trying to strike me down.

Tsk, not gonna happen!

I rolled and flipped back to the right, evading his coupe de grace. While on the ground and in a ducking position, I aimed my rifle again and fired yet Isshiki used speed again and when he suddenly appeared on my left and raises his machete on his right hand for the strike yet I dodged it. However, I saw the other machete on his left hand going for the thrust; however, I countered his attack by taking out my combat knife.

Clashing blade with blade, I parried the other machete, using my rifle. We tried to hold and tried to push away one after another. Seeing this as a chance, I used my rifle to push him a bit yet the rifle was in mid-air. On the other hand, I have something in my mind...

I caught my rifle into mid, holding its grip while doing a spin move as I try to attack using my right hand with the combat knife; I saw him trying to attack me close using the left machete yet I parried, after the now I aimed my rifle at Isshiki using my left hand and fired. The bodyguard turned creep took a lot of hits. I keep on firing on him, now resting the rear guard of my rifle on my right forearm.

" **Argh!"** Isshiki staggered as I continued firing... until my rifle ammo is empty. I saw some parts of his suit being disintegrated, more like appearance like that of a flesh. Yet he chuckled as it reformed again.

That guy is not human!

"You aren't human, are you?" I asked him as use this time to reload my rifle

Then he chuckled again as he motioned his right hand, as if he tries to summon something.

" **More... than that!"**

Then I heard a noise and as metallic spike appeared in front of me, floating in the air. And it's like the size of a big rock. Crap, this is bad.

And then he throws it at me yet I took a dive to the left to evade it, which I did as the metallic spike hit the ground and crumbled to pieces. While lying on the ground, I shoot him again and when I noticed that there's an odd form of gas surround me, I immediately rolled away from it; it was none other than another metallic spike.

I got up in a ducking position to continue firing, yet suddenly Isshiki appeared in front of me, snarling in glee. Then he tried to punch me with his right fist, which I dodged it. He made the second one using his left fist; still I dodged it. I continued to dodge his punches until he stopped and then I saw raising his fist; I looked up wide eyed and muttered, "Crap."

Then he immediately punched the ground, which I immediately jumped away. Such sheer strength he's showing right now.

Shrugging off my thoughts, I continued to fire my rifle. Same result. Then he took out one of his machete as he rushed into me using his speed. He suddenly jumped into the air and goes for the attack.

" **BEGONE!"** He declared.

And I blocked his machete with my rifle and yet... he sliced it in half! My rifle is destroyed.

"Shit!" I cursed. Now how can I beat this guy!?

" **Now, DIEEEEEE!"** He shouted as he is trying to kill me by thrusting his machete into my gut.

Perfect timing.

Focusing on the blade, I did an evasive manoeuvre as I caught the machete with my both hands... and I did a spin move and gut him on the back. He screamed in pain; and I kicked the hilt to deepen the stab as the stabbed Isshiki staggered as he tries to pull away the embedded blade. His _own_ blade, that is.

" **Damn... IT!"** he cursed as he tries to take off his blade with his strength. But then-

"Get away, Wolf!" I heard someone from afar. And I turned to my left... it's Snake! And he's holding... a missile launcher?

FSSSSSSSSHH!

He fired the missile launcher and I dashed and dive away from distance. And when I looked back at Isshiki, and...

BOOOOOOOM!

An explosion rocked, confirming the hit. More like point-blank. And when the smoke cleared, he's in his 'fleshy' appearance. But still, he takes off the machete from his chest. Yet the freak turned to the one who hit him.

" **Big... Bosssssss..."** he seethed as he walked towards him. However, Snake still aimed his rifle. As I saw him walking towards the horned guy-

He suddenly stopped. And shaking...

" **W-what!?"** He snarled. I saw Snake still pointing his rifle. While me, however, decided to took out my... tranquilizer gun. Got no choice, though...

And moments later, he just stood and calm down as he said, **"Very well..."** And then he turned to me, now his eyes are glowing blue.

" **I'll… get you."** He snarled. **"Next…time…"** Then Isshiki disappeared by jumping up in the air. And then the mist disappeared as I looked up…

It's the clear night sky where I can see the moon. The whole of Smasei Fort… is now quiet.

"Kid, you okay?" I heard someone called me. It was Snake, walking towards me.

"Still in one piece, Boss; same goes to you." I told him.

"Can't believe you can handle those freaks yourself; thanks for your help." Snake complement.

"No need for that." I smiled. "I'm used to danger." Then something entered my mind.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Homa!" I'd best hurry. My objective's not complete.

"I'll call the chopper here!" Snake said.

I turned to him and nodded while running. Until I reached the cell, I opened the door and saw Homa, eyes still closed, and still scared.

"Hey, calm down." I speak in a calm tone. "They're gone."

"R-Really?" she looked up to me and then she sighed in relief. "Praise Allah."

"Come on." I smiled as I took her left arm, helping her to stand.

"Can you walk?" I asked.

"Just a bit… for now." Homa answered.

"Let's go." I told her and she nodded.

As we made out from the cell past through the tent, I saw Snake waiting for us, smoking on his special cigar.

"You know, something that reminds me... I told you that I am joining you, right?"

I nodded at Homa's answer.

"However, after finding out the truth of what happened to my comrades, seems I have no place to go. And... I'll tell you everything I know."

"Huh?" I gave her an incredulous look.

"What? There is something wrong that I've said?" Homa inquired.

I shook my head and smile. "Nah, it's nothing. It's like... all of a sudden. Especially the fact that there are a LOT of things happened when I got here. For me at least..."

"I see..." she replied. "But when I get there... I need some rest..."

I chuckled and said, "You'll get your rest, Homa..."

And then, both of us finally reached 'Big Boss', still holding on his cigar. He turned to us and spoke, "Glad you two make it."

"Right, sir." I said.

"Is that?" the eyepatched soldier.

"Yes." I nodded. "She's the prisoner I tried to rescue back; she goes by the name Homa."

"I see." Snake said.

"That man." I heard Homa spoke as he looked into the horned mercenary. "Is that-"

"Yeah, he's our 'Boss'." I replied.

"So that's the one known as 'Big Boss'...? I heard a lot of stories about him back then." Homa told me.

"You do?" I inquired and she answered with a nod.

Then I received a radio transmission.

" _This is Pequod. Arriving shortly at LZ."_

"Is that... a helicopter?" I turned to Homa.

I nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, it's our ride."

"W-Where you will take me?" she asked me.

"Of course, to our PF." I replied.

"You mean your group?"

"Right." I nodded.

As I looked up, I saw the chopper in the sky, making its way here. It's now closing in to our location.

" _This is Pequod! On station at LZ!"_

" _Alright, get in. Time to go!"_ XO Miller said on the radio.

"Let's move!" Snake commanded as the chopper landed and doors opened. Snake is the first to enter while me and Homa followed, carrying her. I helped the Hamid girl to get inside and then I followed as well.

" _Gaining altitude."_

I helped the Afghan girl sit on the left side; she is still weak and exhausted due to her wounds so she needs rest.

"Thank you..." Homa said. "I am in your debt."

"Don't mention it..." I said to her. Afterwards, she closes her eyes and went asleep as the chopper began liftoff and fly away from the area.

As I took the other seat, I heard another transmission is coming from the comms inside the chopper. It was Commander Miller's voice.

" _Mission complete, Boss. Same goes to you, Fenrir."_

" _You made it all in one piece! What a relief..."_ now it was Yuto who joined the conversation.

"You really got nervous, aren't you, Yuto?" I told him.

" _Come on, I am your comrade, Mukuro. Of course I should be worried. Same goes to the 'Boss'."_ Yuto made an honest reply.

I smirked and said. "Well, thanks anyway."

XO Miller began the debriefing as me and the 'Boss' began to pay attention.

" _So, this unit in the mist... their speed, the way they jump... it's not human. And those deformities..."_ The XO noted.

"They attacked the Soviets, too." Snake said.

" _And that Grim Reaper lookalike in charge of them, including that red-clad woman following him... that GIANT thing that carried them off... what the hell are they?"_ Commander Miller continued.

When he mentioned the 'red-clad woman', I decided not to speak about it because it's more like... personal to me. I'll tell them when the time is right.

"May I have permission to speak?" I decided to butt in because I decided to speak out... about what happened as well.

"Go ahead, Ikusaba." Snake told me, that means permission granted.

" _Alright, do you have something to tell us?"_ Miller added.

I took a deep breath and began to speak. "Aside from the fact that I faced those 'Skulls' for the first time, I also had an encounter with one of them... and he's _unique_ ; he's somewhat different from the one's you've faced."

"Unique, you say?" Snake inquired and I nodded.

"That' Skull' had long hair and a snake-like tongue. And he is capable of speaking, even though it's limited." I recalled. "And... he knew about me."

" _Wait, is that true, Ikusaba?"_ Commander Miller asked.

"So you're saying that 'Skull' had a long history with you?" this time, it was Snake who asked me.

"Yeah. He goes by the name 'Python'. But his real name is Isshiki Madarai. His previous title is 'Ultimate Bodyguard.'" I told them.

" _Actually, he's also from Hope's Peak back in our world; the same school I and Mukuro attended."_ Yuto filled it up for me. _"He and his brothers are octopulets; their true talent comes out when they are working together. However, all of them are killed."_

Then I sighed as I continued. "And it's all because of me."

" _What?"_ XO Miller said in a different tone. Seems he could not believe it.

"Since me and my sister are beginning to spread despair throughout our world, we saw the Madarai brothers as a threat to my sister's plans. And being my sister's mad dog, I killed them in cold blood." I calmly told them.

" _You did all of that?!"_ XO Miller was a bit surprised and he sighed. _"I don't know what to say about this... but back in your past, you're not just a soldier but a killing machine, without any remorse. Is that it?"_

"You could say that, sir..." I confirmed. "That's how my past life is..."

" _So this Madarai guy... because of what you did to him, he's out for blood and he's coming for you. He's out for revenge."_ Miller commented. _"And to make things worse, he's now a 'Skull'."_

"I know. He told me that back when I was fighting him, not to mention that he's a different beast than the last time I saw him." I told them.

"Hm, he's also a threat, I see." Snake noted. "Back on answering Kaz's question: I believe that Cipher is behind all this." And then he turned to me. "So the man you faced back then is part of it, no doubt."

"Wait, what is 'Cipher'?" I asked as question.

" _It's an American covert intelligence agency."_ Yuto answered. _"They always work in the shadows. But there is something you need to know, Mukuro: they're the same group who are behind the attack of MSF's Mother Base 9 years ago. And the man known as 'Big Boss', was put into a coma because of it."_

So don't tell me...the Skulls, Isshiki, the skull-faced man, and... the girl clad in red who looks like my sister... are a part of that organization...? Including the fact that they were behind that incident 9 years ago... is this what Commander Miller told me? I understand now.

" _I was wondering..."_ Miller entered in. _"What do they want? What's their objective? Why Afghanistan!?_

" _Seems I need to do some Intel work to find out..."_ Yuto noted. _"Because honestly, I can't even tell, XO."_

I heard Commander Miller sighed. _"You felt the same way, Rabbit. Do what you need to do."_

" _Right."_ Yuto said.

Then I saw Snake closing the door of the chopper and dropped down the missile launcher. I touched it. As far as I know, this could be the precursor to the 'Stinger' missile launcher.

"So this was the 'Honey Bee', huh?" I muttered.

"A top-secret U.S. military weapon; we need to get it back to the CIA. But first, let the R&D do their job."

"Oh, I see. Developing a new weapon?" I had to guess.

Snake nodded. "You got that right."

" _Boss, there's one thing troubling me..."_ Commander Miller spoke out.

"I had the same thought, Kaz." Snake replied. "What happened to the Hamid."

" _Exactly."_ Commander Miller affirmed. _"Whole squads of hardened Mujahideen killed without a fight, and no trace of biochemical weaponry. What does it all mean?"_

"That's what we're here to find out." Snake commented.

"Perhaps Homa knows something. Maybe she can help us out..." I'm voicing out my idea.

"Aside from that mute Hamid survivor that I rescued, this girl could be a great help. Maybe she could join us in the long run." Snake said.

"I know." I nodded. "Perhaps I could not find her if it's not for Rabbit's intel."

" _H-hey, I'm flattered."_ the Intel boy said on the radio.

"Nah, you also deserved credit, you know." I told him.

" _Um, thanks."_ Yuto said to me.

" _I agree about with all of you about the Hamid girl."_ said the XO. _"Once she wakes up, we will hear everything she knew. But if we really need to know the whole thing, the truth will reveal itself... even if it's ugly."_

And I agree of what Commander Miller said. I am starting a new life here, and then this happened. I went to a mission then I encountered some people who I have never thought that I'd ever see again. I'm not even sure what's gonna happen next, but one thing is for sure: this could lead to something bigger.

Whatever it was, I should be ready.

It's another battlefield that I stepped in. I am facing a new ground.

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **Author's Note: And this is the end of Part 2 of the second mission. Short yet good.**

 **Hope you guys liked the boss fight. You know, I'm doing my best to write it.**

 **You know, most people here have watched episode 9 of Danganronpa 3's Despair arc. And I was like, crap, that was unexpected. I dunno if it was horrible or terrifying or anything. Well, Mukuro is one of my favorite characters since playing the first game and reading _Danganronpa IF_. But what she did to Chisa Yukizome in episode 9 was atrocious and it divided the fanbase. I have to admit: I knew for a long time that she did awful things and yes, that includes that she killed people (as evident in _Danganronpa Zero_ ) and even lobotomized Chisa into despair. But I never ignored them either. She's a soldier and she will do everything, even if it's awful, just to satisfy Junko and make her happy. She's more like a mad dog to her. So she lived as a tool and died as a tool in the end.**

 **Which reminds me: there is a character named Null, from the game _Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops_ (which is sem-canon since it was not directed by Hideo Kojima, yet it inspired him to do _Peace Walker_ ), a teenage machete wielding assasin, who also goes by the name of Frank Jaeger; in turn, he's also a former child soldier. But that young man is the one who will be known as Gray Fox, the soldier turned Cyborg Ninja featured in the first _Metal Gear Solid_ game. Yeah, he's a badass but died in a honorable death. He even told about the fact that he is the one who took care of Naomi Hunter, even though he's a killer himself. Solid Snake his final words:**

 _ **"Snake, we are not tools**_ _ **of the government or anyone else. Fighting is the thing, the only thing that I am good at. But at least I am fighting for what I believed in."**_

 **So I believe that in this story, Mukuro is not only starting a new life in this world, but she is trying to seek redemption, as outside forces are coming after her, to seek revenge. Also, my OC Homa will soon join Diamond Dogs and I wish to develop her: from a teenage Mujaheed to a capable soldier. And perhaps I'll some OCs later on. BTW, I keep on working for the next chapter.**

 **And yeah, I still have plans to do a _Metal Gear Rising_ story.**

 **Thank you so much, everyone. And please read and review.**


	9. Homa

**Author's Note: Hey, peeps! New month and another new chapter!**

 **Finished watching Danganronpa 3 and hey, it was one hell of a ride. Yeah, I'm aware that it suffered from its flaws and stuff, but it really gave us a satisfying ending. In know there are some people who didn't even like it, but after the shit these characters went through, is it much better that they should have a happy ending for once? And it delivered. So yeah, Side Hope, for me, is a great episode. It was floundering with hope!**

 **Nowadays I am enjoying reading other fanfics, mostly the other Danganronpa stories and crossovers. And of course, the upcoming Danganronpa V3 game, where I finally found who are my favorite characters in that game, even its release will be next year.**

 **So okay, here is the sixth chapter of Act I!**

 **Disclaimer: I never owned Danganronpa or Metal Gear Solid.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Homa**

Guideline:

 _+Pashto+_

 _Onboard Pequod_

 _Afghanistan airspace_

 _12:30 pm_

Homa slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. That is because of the somewhat loud music she heard inside the chopper. The Hamid girl looked around. She saw Venom Snake on a seat and smoking a special cigar where the smoke is somewhat holographic. She looked in front of her and saw the one who rescued her.

It was Mukuro, still in her Sneaking Suit.

In addition, she was eating a ration.

Wondering what time it is, she turned to the eyepatched mercenary and asked, "Um, what time is it?"

"It is past noon." the eyepatched man replied.

When Mukuro saw the girl woke up, she said to the Afghan girl, "Hey, you're awake." Then Mukuro picked up a ration from the storage and handed it to her.

"You need to eat lunch. You have slept for so long. It's been 12 hours." she commented.

Homa took the ration from Mukuro and then the freckled girl handed her a water canteen.

"Here." she said.

"Thanks." the Afghan girl took the water canteen as starts eating her lunch.

"After we finish eating, you gonna tell us what you know. If... if you're fine with that..." Mukuro told Homa.

Homa turned her eyes on the freckled soldier. "Huh? No, that is fine. It's also part of my debt to you." She said with as smile.

She returned the smile and said, "Very well, then." Moreover, both of them continued eating lunch while Snake is still smoking on his cigar. Homa turned to Snake and tried to ask Mukuro.

"Hey, um, is that man smoking?"

Mukuro turned to Homa, her mouth being full. After she gulped the food in her mouth, she answered, "Yes, he does."

"But... I never smelled anything from that cigar. And the smoke, it's more like-"

"Holographic?" Mukuro finished the Afghan girl's sentence. "Yeah, that is what they call a 'Phantom Cigar'."

"Phantom...Cigar?" Homa wondered.

"It's... a different cigar and instead of tobacco, they used the wormwood plant." Mukuro tried to explain. "To be honest I didn't even try it, until now."

"Oh." Homa said.

"Um, maybe we should finish our lunch, eh?" Mukuro tried to shrug it off.

"Uh, okay." Homa also did the same as went on eating both of their lunch.

* * *

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

After we finished eating lunch, both of us took breather. Moreover, since everything is clear and a bit of silence, Snake decided to begin.

"Alright, where do we start?"

"Homa?" I turned to the Afghan girl.

"Yes." She nodded. "But first, let me introduce myself. Again, I go by the name of Homa. In addition, I am part of the Hamid Mujahideen fighters here in Afghanistan. I was one of the young fighters who fought the Soviet infidels ever since."

"When did you start being a Mujahid?" Snake asked.

"Two years ago." Homa answered. "I was 15 years old back then. My family and I lived a peaceful life in our village. The Soviets invaded Afghanistan back in 1979 and it alarmed us. We still managed to live in peace… until 3 years after the invasion."

"You mean-"I tried to speak yet she cut me off.

"Yes." I see that she answered with a nod. "Our village is destroyed by those Soviet infidels. Some of the villagers died, but most of us forced to flee our homes. We evacuated to Peshawar and settled there for a while."

"Peshawar… it's a town in Pakistan." I said. "And as far as I know, it's just near between the Afghan borders."

"And that's where the Hamid group came from." Snake commented.

"Correct." she pointed out due to Snake's comment. "During my stay in Peshawar, not only I studied in a school but I also trained with the Hamid. They saw me how I fight so they decided to put me into their ranks. For the days I spend with them, we are like a family and I treat my fellow Hamid as my brothers.

"Those two years in Peshawar prepared me for war, which is against the Soviet infidels, to take back our land. My comrades and I engaged in jihad or 'holy war', using guerrilla warfare against the invaders. Yes, the Soviets have their weapons, choppers, and tanks. Nevertheless, we never back down from a fight.

"Until the Americans approached us and brought in a new weapon. Many of my comrades were at marvel when they tried the new weapon and how it works."

"And that weapon is the 'Honey Bee'…" I guessed as I looked at the 'Stinger' missile prototype.

"Exactly," She confirmed. "We used rocket-propelled grenades against Soviet tanks and armoured vehicles, but we shot down most of the Soviet aircraft with the 'Honey Bee'. Therefore, you could say that this could lead to the turning point of the war…

…until that day."

"That is where the attack occurred…" Snake spoke up.

"Yes." Homa answered. "I was stationed in Da Smasei Laman and we fought off the attacking Soviet forces. However, the enemy we faced… is unlike any other. It's more like a _plague_ ; a _scourge_."

"You mean the Skulls…" Snake said.

"Is that what you call them?" the Afghan girl asked and I answered with a nod.

"Alright, I'll continue then." I saw Homa took a deep breath as she continues to tell her story. "We managed the hold off the Soviets' advance while defending our fort. Then moments later, a strange mist has covered the whole fortress. We do not know where it came from, but I told my comrades to keep our eyes open, because at the time when that mist appeared, I always thought to myself 'I had a bad feeling about this…'"

"Then what happened next?" This time I asked Homa.

Homa looked me into the eye and answered, " _They_ came. The Skulls, as you called them, have appeared and attacked us. My fellow mujahid are helpless against them and killed one by one. I tried to fight back, but they were too fast and too strong. And worse…"

I saw her seethe. Homa is damn pissed.

"I stood there watching my fellow Hamid die. It was not even a battlefield; it is more like a massacre.

"I tried to help, but… they told me to run away. I insist on helping them but… I felt my legs are shaking. Then one of the Skulls appeared in front of me, I tried to shoot him but he was too fast! It tried to kill me using his knife. However, it gave me the chance to run away just to save my own life. I kept running and running, very far from the fortress, from my comrades, my people…"

Snake and I remain in silence as we continued to listen. I saw Homa's emotions mixed up with anger… and sorrow.

"That is until I wander within the mountains. I cannot even find water or food, until I passed out; my legs gave away and I pass out, waiting for my death. I have no idea how many days I passed out but when I woke up, I realized that not just I am still alive but I am in Wialo Kallai, which is now a Soviet outpost."

"So you're under interrogation when they put you prisoner…" Snake guessed.

"Yes," Homa nodded. "Day and night they keep on torturing me; they keep on asking questions about where is the American weapon's location. But I never said a word or any of it."

"Wow, you're really tough, huh?" I remarked. "You're still a fighter even if you're captured…"

"H-hey, it's not like that." Homa chuckled. Seems there is a change of mood going on around here.

Then the Afghan girl continued, "Actually, the reason I still keep holding on is their last words before I ran. It still engrained in my heart…"

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _During the Skull's attack at the Hamid encampment_

 _Da Smasei Laman_

 _+"Run, Homa!"+ One of the Mujahid told the girl as the Skulls' slaughter continues._

 _+"No! I can't leave you here!"+ Homa tried to refuse_

 _+"Please, get out of here!"+ Her fellow Mujahid pleaded. "You must not die!"_

 _Homa still insist_ , + _"I would rather die fighting rather to run away!"+_

But her fellow Hamid fighter puts his hands on the girl's shoulders, _+"Listen to me, Homa! You are too young to die! You must live! We do not even know if we will die here, but remember this: You must live to fight another day for our land, for our freedom! +_

 _+"You may fall, but you will rise again. You will come back to fight them once again, but you will become stronger than ever. That is what your name means."+_

 _+"B-But-"+_

 _+"You must go, child; whether we live or die, it does not matter. We die fighting, even if it's hopless." the Hamid fighter calmly replied. "Remember, Allah will always be with you…"+_

 _In all of a sudden, a Skull stabbed the Hamid fighter in the abdomen. It made Homa tremble, but the Hamid fighter still managed to bring his last words to her._

 _+"P-please…promise me… when you return…in Allah's name… AVENGE US!"+_

 _The Hamid fighter is dead as its lifeless body is now on the ground._

 _With nothing to lose, the Afghan girl began to run._

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

 _Inside Pequod_

"'You must live', that is their final words to me. As if they try to give me hope, a hope to fight rise up and fight once more," she said. "That is for the freedom of Afghanistan from Soviet rule. I know that we are not the ones who fought the Soviets in this war. There are different groups out there."

"But you always keep on thinking about your comrades, right?" I told Homa.

"Yes, I still am clinging into the hope that perhaps, I mean, perhaps some of them were spared or still alive." Homa continued as she turned to me. "That is why I refused to come with you in the first place, _askar_."

"Well, that makes sense." I pondered. "You have revenge in your mind."

"Yes," she nodded. "But when I returned at Smasei, I found out that it became a Soviet base. However, I am still bent on revenge; I want to take down the base… all by myself."

"You're trying to be a one-woman guerrilla?" I heard Snake made a comment.

"Why'd you ask, Big Boss?" I saw Homa stared at Snake.

"That's so brave of you." he gruffed. "But guerrilla warfare works in small groups; you can't do it all by yourself. It's too risky."

Homa huffed. "At least I tried to! Actually, I managed to kill some of them all by myself… while trying not to get spotted. When the time I was captured, that is where I learned the truth."

"Then how?" I asked.

"When I was incarcerated, they tortured me. One bilingual Soviet soldier came in front of me, he said that all of my fellow Hamid, my comrades… are dead. Then something had hit me: I remember about the Skulls attack. I am starting to lose hope after I heard it from that soldier. I am waiting for my death, until you arrived and took me in here." She was pointing to me. "And that's all I have to tell you…"

"At least we know what's going on, but don't look so gloomy, kid." Snake tried to console her. "We have one of the Hamid in our ranks. The mute one, I mean."

Then suddenly, I saw Homa surprised about what she heard from Snake. "Wait, you mean _Pesah_?"

I raised my eyebrow as I repeated the word, "Pesah?"

"Yes, I used to call him with that name since he is mute." Homa confirmed as she turned to Snake. "Is he with you?"

"Yes." I saw Snake nodded. "That man helped us out about the actual location of the 'Honey Bee'. Then I sent him to Mother Base."

"I can never tell how thankful I am." Homa made a sigh of relief. "He's like a brother to me; one time I am teaching him how to do sign language and he's still learning."

"You know, it really warms my heart." I mused.

"Well, you're welcome." Homa chuckled.

"When we get to Mother Base, you will go meet him." Snake told Homa, smiling. "I promise."

"I am grateful. Thank you so much." Homa thanked us with gratitude.

"Don't mention it. We're just doing our job." I said.

"Like I said earlier; I decided to join your group." Homa continued. "However…"

She looked on Venom Snake.

"'Big Boss'; that's your name, isn't it?" Snake nodded.

"Before joining your army, I have one request. And I need your help to fulfil it…"

I raised my eyebrow when I heard it; then I ask, "What is it?"

The Homa looked back at me and her composure remained calm. She gave me a serious look.

* * *

 _Two days later_

 _Diamond Dogs Mother Base_

 _Seychelles Waters_

 _10:00 in the morning_

It is another day at Mother Base in the Seychelles. Most of Diamond Dogs' staff members are doing their own jobs: some of them are on patrol duty; others are in dispatch missions, mostly from the Combat Unit; and a number of them are doing their respective tasks. However, some of them also spend time training and sparring, with Revolver Ocelot as an observer. However, he is spending time at the target practice, pointing his Tornado-6 and fire a couple of shots.

However, he is not alone shooting. Beside him is none other than Yuto Kamishiro, his apprentice. The once little boy turned young spy keeps on shooting the target with his revolver until it runs out of bullets. Then he reloaded his revolver, spins it and fires in rapid succession while in a quick draw stance.

"Fancy shooting you got there." Ocelot complemented.

Yuto turned and smirked. "Am I pretty good?"

"Heh, I give you that." Ocelot answered. "But you need a little polish if you want to go on par with me."

"Yeah," Yuto said as he reloads his revolver. "I still have much to learn; even I'm now a capable spy and a soldier under your guidance. You're a very good teacher to me, old man."

Ocelot just smiled as he points his Tornado-6 revolver and fires a couple of times. Then the former 'Ultimate Spy' continued to speak while pointing his own revolver on the other target. "There is something that's bothering me a bit."

"Let me guess: is that about Fenrir's last mission where she and the 'Boss' faced the Skulls?" Ocelot asked.

"Yes. Once when Mukuro and I ended up in this world, we have always thought that fate has given us a second chance and start a new life here. However, we never expect that something from our past would go back and haunt us." Yuto stated.

"Like…?" Ocelot tried to ask.

Then something crossed into Yuto's mind as he aimed his revolver: a flashback on his past life.

His time at Hope's Peak Academy is just what a normal kid would do: studying, hanging out with friends and developing his/her own talent. In Yuto's case, that is what he did.

However, everything changed when the 'Tragedy of Hope's Peak' happened. The Student Council participated in the first Killing Game where they forced to kill each other, resulting in their own deaths. That is why he vowed to find out the truth about this tragic incident. That is also the time where he met an amnesiac named Ryoko Otonashi. A series of investigations and encounters with other people (including the Madarai brothers and Mukuro herself) have led him into the whole truth until he met his own demise at the hands of Yasuke Matsuda.

Going back into his senses, Yuto replied as he fired another shot. "One of those Skulls… is a former student."

"I see," Ocelot continued. "So the kid had a hard time, huh?"

"That means we are not alone. Aside from Mukuro and me, there is a possibility that some people from our world are hiding here somewhere. Either they are captured or forced into joining into different groups, I cannot even tell."

However, Ocelot reminded the boy. "What about that female staff member in the Combat Unit, Hummingbird? She is one of best we ever had until Ikusaba arrived; she also spend time training with the other recruits. But hey, you seem… very close"

"Oh right, the former P.E. teacher." the young spy noted yet taken aback about what his mentor said as he faced the latter. "And no, we're not even THAT close!" He deadpanned.

"Hmm." Ocelot huffed.

"More like a teacher-student relationship if you ask me; especially we are formerly both from Hope's Peak Academy.," the boy continued. "We even shared stories left and right, though."

Ocelot said nothing as he continued listening. Yuto spins his revolver and puts it back into his holster.

"But unlike me, she had seen it all; not just the 'Tragedy of Hope's Peak' but everything that happened after that. She told me about 'The Parade', which is actually a protest made by the Reserve Course Students of that school. Then later on, chaos came right after. Where it plunged our world into hell; more like an actual 'hell on earth' scenario."

"You mean the so-called 'Tragedy'?" Ocelot guessed.

"Yes," Yuto nodded. "But you know… there is something that worries me."

"What is it?" Ocelot asked. However, before Yuto makes an answer, both of them heard the whirrs of a helicopter as they looked up; the chopper Pequod makes its landing. The doors of the chopper opened as Snake, Mukuro, and the newly arrived Homa stepped into the helipad.

"Is this-?" Homa looked around but Mukuro cut her off.

"Yes. This is Diamond Dogs.," the black-haired girl said. "And this is our Mother Base."

"Looks like our boys got some time sparring." Snake commented as they continue walking to approach his men.

The soldiers' training session came into a halt when they saw their commander approaching them.

"Huh, Boss?"

"It's the Boss!"

"Boss!"

"The Boss has returned along with the kid."

"Wait, who's that new girl? Is she a new recruit?"

"I have no idea…"

The soldiers gathered as they salute Venom Snake, which the latter told his men to stand down. The men left into their respective duties. Ocelot saw 'Big Boss' as he shrugged, "Welcome back."

"Spending time training and in the shooting practice while I'm away?" Snake commented.

"Come on, you're the leader of the pack, Boss." Ocelot replied. "Folks would get worried if you're gone for too long."

Afterwards, Ocelot raised his revolver and aims at the target, destroying after that one shot. Then he puts his gun back on the holster.

"Whoa…" Yuto cannot help but to marvel about what his mentor did. Is it because of the gun's firepower or the shooter's skill? That makes him curious.

Ocelot walked towards the trio, with Shadow Rabbit following him. Then the white-haired man smiled.

"But anyhow," he turned to Mukuro. "I'm very glad that our very own 'Ultimate Soldier' returned safe and in one pieace… and along with a guest." The tactical instructor finally saw the Hamid girl.

"The mission went well, sir." Mukuro said. "Me and the 'Boss' encountered some… threats but we handled them."

"So all I can say is 'good job'!" Ocelot complemented. She smiled with the former's comment.

Homa stepped in and confronted Ocelot. "If I may ask, are you the one who is in charge here?"

Ocelot turned into the young Hamid and replied, "I'm one of the staff here; I'm just a tactical instructor. But if you're looking for the man in charge, he's right there with you." he said with a smirk.

Homa widened her eyes a bit. "Huh?" then she turned to Mukuro and all she did is to point to her left, smiling. Then Homa turned into the horned mercenary, smoking his 'Phantom Cigar'.

"That means you're…?"

Snake turned into the Hamid girl. "You're right, kid. I'm the one who heads this place."

"So there's a reason why the people here call you 'Boss'…," she said.

"You're damn right." Snake nodded, and then he approached Ocelot. "I want you to bring the Hamid girl to Kaz."

"Right," Ocelot nodded and then he called Homa, approaching her. "Hey, you're coming with me."

Homa looked at Ocelot, surprised. "I am?"

"Yeah, don't worry. This is not an interrogation. We want to introduce you to our XO. He's inside the building." Ocelot assured.

"Alright." said Homa. Then she turned to Snake as she continued, "I will tell you everything I know, and about my request. Isn't that right, Big Boss?"

"We'll find a way. Rest assured." Snake told her.

"Request?" the white-haired man asked.

"I wonder what it is…" Yuto added.

Snake walked into Ocelot and told him, "You'll find out soon enough." Then the horned mercenary motioned Homa to follow them as she starts walking towards them. Ocelot followed shortly after as he shrugged.

"Ikusaba." Snake called out Mukuro.

"Boss?" the girl answered.

"Take your R&R. We'll handle the rest for our new girl here." Snake smiled.

Then Homa turned to Mukuro. "See you later, _melgéree_." the Afghan girl waved as Mukuro waved back at her.

Now she and Yuto are the only ones left, with the latter approaching the freckled girl.

"Mission accomplished, right?" Yuto spoke up.

"Yeah." Mukuro nodded.

Yuto continued as he asked, "By the way, what is with Homa and her… 'Request'?"

"Well, I'll tell you about it… later." Mukuro smirked as she stretched up. "I need to take a shower." She walked past the young spy as Mukuro is going to her quarters.

"Heh, take your time, Miss Beautiful Soldier." Yuto said as he bowed.

* * *

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

I stopped for a moment when I heard that. Then I turned to Yuto.

"W-What did you just call me?" I asked.

"Hey, I said 'beautiful'." I saw him smirking at me. "I mean you have the freckles and you're somewhat flat-chested, but-"

I cut him off when I started to giggle. Then a few moments later, I laughed. It is not a forced one or something hysterical. However, it is more like a wholehearted laugh. An honest one, I mean.

"Is there something funny?" Yuto raised his eyebrow.

I answered with a smile. "You know, Junko used to call me 'fat, stupid, and ugly'; and believing that it's me in a nutshell. However, I don't mind her calling me that, as long as she is happy.

I looked up at the sky as I continued. "But it doesn't matter to me anymore. Those days of being a tool and a loyal dog to her are now a memory to me. This was the first time I felt freedom. It is more like a clean slate, though. And besides, it's the first time someone called me 'beautiful'." I ended as I turned my eyes back on the young spy.

"Heh, a woman who spends her life fighting and overcoming any challenge she faced… is something that I admire. Perhaps you will end up becoming like 'her' one day." Yuto said as he walks toward me.

"Who's 'her'?" I asked.

"No, I'm not referring to your despair-obsessed twin sister." Yuto shook his head. I remained silent as I stared at him.

"Then who?" I asked again.

"Perhaps you will know a later time." He said.

"What?"

"To be honest, Ocelot knows a lot about that subject. It's much better if you go and ask him." Then he smirked as he continued, "But here's a clue: she's a soldier, just like you; and on top of that, she's a _legend_."

"Really?" Then Yuto nodded.

"Okay, I'm going back to my room." I began to walk away, but I am not finished. "Oh yeah, you'll get your answer on Homa. Don't worry."

"See you around!" He called out.

As I keep on walking, there are many thoughts jumbled on my mind. The thought of seeing my sister again, rescuing Homa for good and her 'request', and of course my conversation with Yuto. Aside from calling a soldier like me being 'beautiful', he also mentioned a 'legendary soldier', but who is it?

Hm, no matter, that would be for a later time.

* * *

 _Inside a gym_

 _Combat Platform_

 _Diamond Dogs Mother Base_

 _Seychelles Waters_

 _2:00 in the afternoon_

The Combat Platform is the home of the Combat Unit, the main fighting/sneaking force and a source of income for Diamond Dogs. Those who belong to the Combat Unit deployed into hotspots in every part of the world to take on various jobs. Escorts, breaking through blockades, search and destroy, holding the line, sneaking through enemy lines, security, etc. They are serious of doing their work and they made sure that their job or mission is a success. They are ready to put their lives on the line; it doesn't even matter whether they end up injured or death. They are soldiers. They are mercenaries, they are free to do and fight whatever and wherever they want. Nevertheless, for these people, they were the toughest of the bunch, one of the best.

Inside the Combat Unit platform are a series of rooms, including a gym for these soldiers to train and condition their bodies, to prepare themselves for any conflict or mission they have to face. However, there are sounds of fists pounding a punching bag, revealing that it was a woman who trained herself alone, sweat glistening over her upper body.

The woman had brown short hair and had dark grayish eyes. She wears a black mid sports bra, black shorts, and equipped with fingerless training gloves used for boxing and a pair of ankle support socks. Her skin is flawless and a fit and toned body.

Normal and strong punches are her current routine of training. However, her mood changed when she began to do furious strikes on the punching bag. The woman's mind fuelled with anger and rage as she keeps on punching…

…Until she performs a right straight on to the punching bag. The sheer force of her punch has echoed the whole gym. Exhausted, she took a deep breath to clear herself up. The woman walked into a stool where she took her towel to dry off the sweat from her head. As she placed the towel between her shoulders, she picks up a bottle of water and drinks it to rehydrate herself.

After replenishing herself, she walks into one of the tables near the wall and picks up her iDroid. As she opens it, she selects the "Mother Base Menu" and looks at the profile of each Combat Unit staff member, until she recognized a familiar figure.

It was none other than the profile of Mukuro Ikusaba, codenamed 'Fenrir/Fenris Wolf'.

At first, she could not believe it until Yuto came into her and explained everything. Because for her, the recent Diamond Dogs newcomer is not only a part of the 78th Class of Hope's Peak Academy and the 'Ultimate Soldier', but one of the people (along with her sister Junko) behind the so-called 'tragedy' that destroyed their world, plunging into despair. She would never forget

She frowned as she muttered, "Mukuro Ikusaba…"

She clenched her right hand as she slightly crumpled the bottle.

"You have a long way to go to atone for your sins," she muttered in silent anger. "If you can, you're going through me…"

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **EXTRA FILES (RADIO)**

 **1\. The Shadow Rabbit Tapes #1: The 'Tragedy' and Death…. and Life**

 _ **Yuto: Since I've told you my story of how I died and end up here, how about you tell me yours?**_

 _ **Mukuro: Um, I don't know how I'm gonna explain it…**_

 _ **Yuto: Why is that?**_

 _ **Mukuro: Not just it's a bit… complicated, but perhaps that this would be a long story…**_

 _ **Yuto: Heh, be my guest. I'm an intel guy, after all.**_

 _ **Mukuro: Okay, let's start with the 'Tragedy'.**_

 _ **Yuto: The 'Tragedy', huh? Okay, go on.**_

 _ **Mukuro: You're indeed interested, huh?**_

 _ **Yuto: *chuckle* you got that right. Something to take note for… future references.**_

 _ **Mukuro: *sigh* Alright. When I entered into the room where Yasuke Matsuda was in, I found out that he was killed at the hands of Junko, where she is regaining her memories.**_

 _ **Yuto: Ryoko Otonashi…**_

 _ **Mukuro: After series of events, including the brainwashing of the 77th Class, we go all out and spread despair over the world.**_

 _ **Yuto: Wait, you said the Class 77-B were 'brainwashed'?**_

 _ **Mukuro: Right. Junko used a brainwashing video to drive the class into despair. And as far as I've known, Class 77-B witnessed the death of one of their classmates: their class representative, Chiaki Nanami.**_

 _ **Yuto: Chiaki Nanami? She's the "Ultimate Gamer", right?**_

 _ **Mukuro: Correct. And since she's the one who holds their class together, she's the final and perfect piece for Junko's scheme to make it work, and it did.**_

 _ **Yuto: That's some horrible shit right there.**_

 _ **Mukuro: Long story short, the whole of Class 77-B have turned into the "Remnants of Despair". And Operation: Worldwide Despair had begun a.k.a. 'The Tragedy'.**_

 _ **Yuto: Okay, so what happened next?**_

 _ **Mukuro: Then Headmaster Jin Kirigiri came up with a plan – do you know the old building of Hope's Peak Academy?**_

 _ **Yuto: Yeah, I remember.**_

 _ **Mukuro: The old building turned into a shelter and I, Junko, and the whole 78th Class helped out. Afterwards, we take the next of Junko's plan.**_

 _ **Yuto: And what's that?**_

 _ **Mukuro: We erased their memories. Then Junko took the role as the mastermind and started the "Killing School Life", with me disguising as her. And our 'headmaster' is a talking monochrome bear named Monokuma.**_

 _ **Yuto: "Killing School Life"? "Monokuma"? Can't believe that your sister is just that ridiculous.**_

 _ **Mukuro: But that's who she was, no joke. Oh yeah, that Monokuma was a robot bear.**_

 _ **Yuto: Uh, okay.**_

 _ **Mukuro: Now, moving on - Junko told me that the purpose of the game is for our classmates to kill each other. Of course, just for the sake of despair. Since I played the Junko role, I have no choice but to try to interact with everyone, including Makoto Naegi. You know, interacting with people wasn't my thing… until I got here, that is.**_

 _ **Yuto: Okay, I know that.**_

 _ **Mukuro: When Junko announced through Monokuma about Sayaka Maizono's death-**_

 _ **Yuto: Wait up! You mean the 'Ultimate Idol' was murdered?**_

 _ **Mukuro: Yeah, and she is the first victim. I have no idea who killed her. Only Junko knows since she is the one who watches us at that time.**_

 _ **Yuto: Damn…**_

 _ **Mukuro: We gathered inside the auditorium of the old Hope's Peak building. Then Junko through Monokuma made an announcement: the students will conduct a 'Class Trial' where we should find the culprit; if we do, the culprit will be executed. But if we get the wrong guy, all of us will be executed and the culprit gets scot free. That is the rules of that game.**_

 _ **Yuto: Never thought that the girl I've met who lost her memories is also a despair-obsessed bitch.**_

 _ **Mukuro: During that time, I walked forward and argue with Monokuma. But it was all an act.**_

 _ **Yuto: An act?**_

 _ **Mukuro: Right. Junko came up with this idea that we agreed with - Monokuma would trap me in a dungeon in order to "set an example" for the students not to directly rebel against him.**_

 _ **Yuto: So you stick up with her plan?**_

 _ **Mukuro: Hmm, not quite. It's just the opposite, actually.**_

 _ **Yuto: Wait, you mean-**_

 _ **Mukuro: She killed me, for real.**_

 _ **Yuto: Oh.**_

 _ **Mukuro: I mean, I've memorized the whole scenario and I'm expecting for a different outcome. But when that happened, it caught me off guard. I never expected that she would kill me.**_

 _ **Yuto: …**_

 _ **Mukuro: At first, I have no idea if she betrayed me or she was bored and all. Or perhaps, she did this in order to bring her despair… and to myself. But it's too late for me to comprehend and to think and question myself, because I died.**_

 _ **Yuto: Ouch. You've gone through a lot. So you're telling me that you, along with your sister Junko, caused all of those horrible things? You helped her and that is what she gave you? That's insane! *sigh* Perhaps 'she' is right…**_

 _ **Mukuro: 'She'?**_

 _ **Yuto: Oh, nothing.**_

 _ **Mukuro: You know, it's too late to ask her if she loves me or not.**_

 _ **Yuto: As a sister; as your own family. If you ask me, it's like someone who comes to you and says "I love you", and then when you turn away, that same asshole will just stab you at the back! That is what happened to you, is it?**_

 _ **Mukuro: Heh, you could say that.**_

 _ **Yuto: What kind of sisterly love is it? Adding up despair in that kind of relationship can make you become sick and twisted.**_

 _ **Mukuro: …**_

 _ **Yuto: But you know I am glad.**_

 _ **Mukuro: Huh?**_

 _ **Yuto: Despite of everything you've done, seems you want to redeem yourself.**_

 _ **Mukuro: That's what I'm doing right now. It's because of Makoto, though. Speaking of that boy, I even asked Junko if I should kill him, but she wouldn't let me.**_

 _ **Yuto: And why is that?**_

 _ **Mukuro: Because Junko saw him as 'unpredictable'. And perhaps he is the one who will beat her one day. I wonder what happened…**_

 _ **Yuto: Who knows, perhaps it happened.**_

 _ **Mukuro: I can't even tell either. When I opened my eyes, I found out that I was in Afghanistan, until the 'Boss' rescued me.**_

 _ **Yuto: I know. I came into this place to start anew; a clean slate. While you, it's not just a fresh start and a clean slate; but you want to take that 'second chance' for redemption, is that it?**_

 _ **Mukuro: Since I am now fighting for myself, I am now fighting to redeem myself.**_

 _ **Yuto: You have a long way to go…**_

 **2\. Homa's Tapes #1: The Hamid Fighters**

 _ **Homa: You are familiar with the Mujahideen, right?**_

 _ **Mukuro: Those are Islamic guerrillas. They are in small groups; they don't even belong in a single organization.**_

 _ **Homa: Exactly. You know that Afghanistan is a multiethnic country. You've got the Pashtuns, the Tajiks, Uzbeks, Hazaras...And each of them is split into their own tribes, large and small. Each ethnicity has several rebel organizations that their various tribes gather under. They're united under the banner of "Jihad" or "holy war", but that doesn't mean we work like a single standing army.**_

 _ **Mukuro: Different groups, one goal.**_

 _ **Homa: I mean, just look at the area around Smasei Fort.**_

 _ **Mukuro: Okay…**_

 _ **Homa: A lot of Tajiks used to live there, but they fled after the Soviets started their 'scorched-earth' campaign.**_

 _ **Mukuro: 'Scorched earth'; a military strategy that targets anything that might be useful to the enemy while advancing through or withdrawing from an area. Every army used that throughout history, particularly the Russians; from Napoleon to World War II.**_

 _ **Homa: With the area uninhabited, the Hamid fighters, who are Pashtun, decided to move in. I was part of that Hamid unit so I also spend time inside Smasei.**_

 _ **Mukuro: Well, that makes sense.**_

 _ **Homa: You should know that since the Hamid are based in the city of Peshawar, the Pashtun people have long lived in Afghanistan and western Pakistan; they used to travel back and forth frequently. So you can say that they're a lot like neighbours.**_

 _ **Mukuro: Okay, so you managed to go back and forth as well, huh?**_

 _ **Homa: Yes. Then Britain went in and established the border that still stands today. And I found out that the Hamid fighters get generous support from the Pakistani government.**_

 _ **Mukuro: So the guerrillas got their support from the government…**_

 _ **Homa: Actually, the government of Pakistan wants to use the Hamid to secure influence over Afghanistan, perhaps for diplomatic reasons. Either way, I am fine about it. Because I thought that Afghanistan and Pakistan are neighbours. After me and my family evacuated, I treat Peshawar as my second home.**_

 _ **Mukuro: I see.**_

 _ **Homa: The reason why we got the Pakistani government's support is we got help from the Inter-Services Intelligence; ISI, for short.**_

 _ **Mukuro: Wait, you mean Pakistan's own intelligence agency? All I know is that ISI was founded by British Army General Robert Cawthome in 1948; a year after the American CIA was established.**_

 _ **Homa: Woah, I can't believe that you know all of this.**_

 _ **Mukuro: Hey, I am a soldier and a mercenary so I know a lot.**_

 _ **Homa: Hehe, figures. To be exact, both the CIA and ISI worked together during our war with the Soviets. And because of their mutual cooperation, we have the 'Honey Bee' in our hands.**_

 _ **Mukuro: Well, that explains everything. No wonder why the Soviets had a lot of trouble against you.**_

 _ **Homa: Yeah... until that incident happened. I totally lost hope when I learned the truth. But everything changed when you came... and brought me into Mother Base.**_

 _ **Mukuro: Oh, how about that request of yours?**_

 _ **Homa: About that, don't worry. They're working on it.**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: And it's the end of the 6th chapter.**

 **So we focused on Homa's backstory and yes, I will introduce another new character in my story. You will find out in the next chapter to see what happens when Mukuro finally meets this new character; it's still related on her past. And it will take a chapter or two before the next mission. I'm still working on my Danganronpa x MGR crossover.**

 **I'm also planning to make a special chapter and it's a Christmas-themed one. The best thing about it is also Mukuro's birthday! I'm not sure about how I will write it but who knows...**

 **Don't forget to read and review!**


	10. Soldiers of Hope's Peak

Author's Notes: **Finally, an update! Perhaps it's been a month and I've been through a lot, to be honest. It's damn hard to write TWO stories, not to mention the writer's block, it's killing me. Alright, here's the next chapter of this crossover. I don't know if I did is rushed or anything, but hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Danganronpa is the property of Spike Chunsoft and NIS America. The Metal Gear franchise is the property of Konami and more importantly, the creation of Hideo Kojima. *cousghKonamiSUCKScough***

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Soldiers of Hope's Peak**

 _Combat Unit Platform_

 _Diamond Dogs Mother Base_

 _Seychelles Waters_

 _5:00 pm_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

After taking a bath and a period of rest, I spend time talking to Yuto about a lot of stuff while eating some bread along with the drinks, courtesy of Yuto himself. Of course, we are not alone; DD is with us, sitting beside me. Hehe, he is so adorable even with the eye patch. Both of us are sitting on the helipad of my workplace, so to speak.

"So that is exactly what happened?"

"Yeah," I nodded while eating my bread. "Homa wants to fight with her fellow guerrillas one last time before becoming a full merc. That is the least she can do for her own Afghan comrades. When 'Big Boss heard it while back at the chopper, he simply agree. He even said to me that Instructor Ocelot and XO Miller granted Homa's request as well. However…"

"However what?" Yuto asked.

"It would take long before choosing the right mission for that." I filled it up for him after drinking soda. "They told her to they need time to make that up."

"Lemme guess: it's about our current clients." said Yuto.

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"And here's the interesting part: our clients are from a rebel guerrilla faction in Afghanistan." Yuto confirmed while still eating his bread. "But come to think of it, it will be perfect for Homa to work with them for her first mission as a full-time merc. All we need is to set the pieces in order for that to happen." Yuto confirmed.

"Heh, makes sense to me." I commented. "Perhaps they will give her a proper send-off of sorts." Then I looked down on little DD as I give him a slice of my bread, which he ate it. The little wolf pup barked at me, seems that he liked it.

"Good dog." I chuckled as I ruffled his head. The three of us still enjoy our little company until-

"Rabbit, can I have for a moment?"

-we heard someone calling Yuto with the latter handing the paper bag and told me, "Can you hold these for me? I have some errands to do."

"Uh, okay." I nodded as I took the pastries; the young Intel boy walks off. Moreover, as I turned on which direction Yuto is going, I realized that the one who called him is another merc, a female. She had short hair and dark brownish eyes. Currently, seems that Yuto and the merc are having a conversation.

I decided to turn back and watch the sunset with DD. I do not want to bother them anyway.

"Hey, kid! Fancy meeting you here."

I heard the same woman called me.

She continued, "Who would've thought that Diamond Dogs' newest talented rookie… is none other than one of those little twerps who brought our world into chaos, or should I say, despair."

When I heard that, my mood had started to change. It took me by surprise when she mentioned the 'Tragedy'. Does this mean that Yuto and I are not the only ones here? Now I narrowed my eyes because of it and decided to stand up. I want to know who she is and how does she knows…

"I know you can hear me, Mukuro Ikusaba. You are from the 78th Class at Hope's Peak, bearing the title of 'Super High School Level Soldier', you and your sister Junko Enoshima are behind the so-called 'Tragedy'… and one of my students in your P.E. class."

I flinched after what that female soldier said. However, I was wondering, what does she know about me, and on top of that, why?

This time, I decided to stand up and turned to the woman as I said to her. "What are you getting at?" As I look closely on her face, wait, that's-

It is all coming back to me! I finally remember her. "Wait, y-you're-"

"Surprised, huh?" she smirked at me while crossing her arms. "It's been a while, Mukuro…"

"M-Miss Tenno…" I mumbled upon seeing her. Yes, during my time at Hope's Peak, she is our P.E. teacher for the 78th Class and all I can say is that she is capable and nice. However, I am the only one who knew her secret.

"That's 'Hummingbird' to you, kid." she told me her codename. "I now work a part of this PF, and since you're a teen just like Yuto…" my former teacher turned soldier approached me as she continued, "that makes me your superior, am I right?" she ended with a smirk.

"You're correct." I nodded.

I saw Miss Tenno puts her right hand on her right waist as she continued, "I remember your time as a mercenary for Fenrir. You followed orders from your superiors with no hesitation. However…"

"What is that?" I asked Ms. Tenno. Then Yuto approached me as well and he reached out his hand, handing me his bag of pastries.

"Um, if you mind…" he said in an embarrassing tone. I smiled and handed the bag to Yuto and told him,

"Yeah, take it." I handed the bag to him, which he got it. "We'll finish eating that later."

As Yuto walked away, I turned my eyes on the female merc, who is actually once my schoolteacher.

"You're now starting to interact with people? Hm, that's odd coming from someone who had little to no emotion when it comes to others… except you're sister, that is." she commented.

I glared at her silently because she was right all along.

She glared at me. "You are always by your younger twin sister's side. And both of you have started 'The Biggest, Most Awful, and Most Tragic Event in Human History' and it all started in your school…"

"Hope's Peak…" I mumbled while looking down.

"You and your sister brought that school to the ground and then the world, all through hell in the fires of despair," she continued. "Then I found out that you're alive and wandering around here and becoming a merc… after everything you've done."

Now it's my turn to speak after I took a deep breath. "To be honest with you, yes, I am a part of it. However, I am the brawn when Junko is the brains of everything."

"Huh?" she flinched upon my statement as she asked me again, with, "What are you implying, Ikusaba?"

"All the planning, all the scheming, it's all on her. I'm just a dog to put her plan into motion; I'm just following everything she says."

"And you did, right?" she said in a low tone and I nodded in response.

"Don't give me with that bullshit!" she suddenly grabbed me in the neck and I gritted my teeth yet I tried to show to her that I am resisting. "Even though, that still makes you a damn war criminal or even worse: a vile cold-blooded murderer, which you did! To me, you're no soldier!"

I looked away with regret. "You're right about that…"

Then she punched in the face that forced me down in the ground. Actually, I felt that blood is coming out of my mouth due to the force of that punch.

"Mukuro!" Yuto tried to approach me but I stopped him.

"No, stay back!"

"But-"

"This is between me and her." I pleaded. I glared at her as I tried to stand up "You're right about me. I am no stranger to war and so does killing people. However, every horrible act I committed during that time is just to make my sister happy, to bring her despair and nothing else!

"If you only know the whole truth, about everything, about me, about everything happened before I died!" I spat at her.

I saw her pissed off and snarled while clenching her right fist, "Why you-!"

"ENOUGH!"'

All three of us heard that call and looked where it came from.

It was none other than Venom Snake, with Homa beside him. The eyepatched man approached Tenno and saluted the man while Homa approached me and helped me out.

"Fenrir! You okay?" She said in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine." I replied. While the former mujaheed helped me along with Yuto, I looked on my former P.E. teacher turned soldier and of course, the 'Boss' himself.

"Boss, I never expected you're here." said Ms. Tenno.

She dropped down her salute. Then Snake began to speak up, "I saw everything and all you did is to punch your own comrade. Why is that?"

"I'm just knocking some sense into her."

"Is that it? I know there is some kind of a reason why you do that." Snake inquired.

I heard her made a sigh. "With all due respect, Boss…but someone who plunged my world into hell and despair… is no comrade of mine." she declared and then glared at me; I saw eyes full of disgust and hate, due to our pasts connected.

"If you may excuse me…" Ms. Tenno walks away, taking her leave. Venom Snake approached me as I stood up and faced him, while my two friends helped me out.

"Does it hurt?" he asked me in concern.

"Damn it is…" I told him. "But anyhow I'm fine."

"Good to hear." Snake replied. "I want to apologize about what happened-"

"It's not your fault, Boss." I interjected. "Actually, she and I had a… history together."

"Mukuro's right." Yuto stepped in and added, "Like us, Hummingbird also worked in Hope's Peak as a gym teacher."

"So you're saying that she had a personal grudge on you?" Snake inquired.

"I'm not so sure, Boss…" I admitted. "But it seems like it, something more of my past."

"Perhaps I could help." Snake offered. "As the leader of the pack, it is my responsibility to help you both out. I don't want to see comrades killing each other."

"Thanks for the help, but I refuse." I politely declined. "First, I'm not good on dealing with people, but thanks to everyone here at Mother Base that I finally get into it. Besides, I have to deal with her myself, even though we end up beating each other."

As I take my leave, 'Big Boss' halted me. "Kid."

I turned to the eye patched man.

"I have no idea what's gotten into you two. All I can say is… just be careful."

I smiled as I told him, "I will."

I continued to walk away then I heard that Homa said that, "Um, if you may excuse us, Boss…"

"Same here…" Yuto added.

"Alright, you may leave, kids" I heard the 'Boss' told them. A few moments later and I heard footsteps; both Yuto and Homa are walking beside me.

Yuto began to speak up. "Mukuro, I'm sorry that it ended up like this."

"Hey, no need to apologize."

"Mukuro, look at your face. Your right cheek is no bruised." Homa reminded me.

"Oh, you're right." I realized.

"We need to go to your room. I'll help you out." Homa suggested.

"Well, I can't even say no. So... thanks." I said to Homa.

* * *

 _Mukuro's Quarters, Room 212_

 _Diamond Dogs' Mother Base_

 _Seychelles Waters_

 _Command Platform_

 _6:30 in the evening_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

"Gah! Damn, that hurts!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. You'll be fine. Just a little bit more…"

Currently the three of us are inside and here I am, sitting on my bed while Homa still cleaning my bruise with cotton and alcohol.

"I never thought that the Super High School Level Soldier could be such a big baby." Yuto joked while currently sitting in a chair.

"Come on, that wasn't even clever." I bluntly replied.

Not uttering a word, I saw him shrugged instead. After a few moments, Homa finally patched me up; which is on my left cheek.

"So, care to tell me what happened?" Homa spoke first and she is referring to me. "Did you get into a fight?"

"Not exactly." I heard Yuto replied. "Actually, that senior merc have confronted Mukuro and after some words she punched her in the face."

"Yuto's right, though. But to be honest, I was surprised when I saw _her_ , Homa." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I sighed as I gave Homa my answer. "That soldier, I knew her back then. She's my former gym teacher… at Hope's Peak Academy."

"Wait, Hope's Peal Academy? I-I never heard of that institution before…" I saw Homa shook her head. "Not even the slightest."

"Homa, perhaps it's time to tell you…" I sighed. "Perhaps, it will take long for you to process everything in your mind."

"Well, then try me." I saw her smirk. "I am as battle-hardened as you are."

"Maybe you'll never like it…" I replied. "When you totally know everything about me, perhaps you would hate me, or getting punched in the face."

"H-hey, that's not like me!" Homa nervously chuckled, disagreeing with what I have said as she is sitting on my bed beside me.

"Mukuro, perhaps she's ready." Yuto told me.

I took a deep breath as I nodded. "Alright…"

 _ **Half an hour later**_

After I finished telling my story, with some help from Yuto, of course, silence reigned in my room. That includes myself, where I felt nothing but regret and guilt… after all the horrible things I have done… even in my death.

That is until Homa finally breaks the silence

"So… both three of you are from a different world: two of you are students of that prestigious school and the one that punched you in the face is your former teacher. At first, you're an actual mercenary at very young age. Am I right?"

Both Yuto and I nodded while the former added, "That's correct."

"Then you, Mukuro, have a twin sister who is a model and you helped her to bring your world into chaos and destruction, for the sake of despair. You and your class took shelter in your school building and then your sister started a 'killing game' in order for you and your classmates to kill each other…and then, she killed you just for her own whims." she summarized the whole thing.

"Actually…" I started to speak. "I killed a lot of people during my heydays as a mercenary. However, when I returned to meet my sister and enrolled at Hope's Peak, she set up her own plan of plunging our world into hell and despair. She enjoyed hurting and killing people, while I do not; I do not give a damn on other people's suffering. On top of that, I am doing everything she wants because all I wanted is that… I love my sister. She is family…"

"All I can say is that… you're sister is insane." she solemnly replied.

"Hm, you're right." I turned to Homa. "Every insult, every beating, I always took it by heart. That is because I am the only one who truly understands her and I want to make her happy, even though she sees me as a tool."

"That is the time that she killed you."

"And out of boredom." I finished it for her. I looked away as I continued. "I thought being killed by my own sister would bring despair to her, she tried it many times. However, when she did it for real during the Killing Game, it was all of sudden. She does not even care, though… just to give her despair. You can call that crazy, but that's exactly what happened."

"If you ask me, you're an idiot." I looked back on Homa.

"You have a point-"

"That's not it!" I saw her being infuriated and gave me a glare as she approached me. I was surprised a bit. "You told me that both of you are twins, right?"

"Yes." I nodded. "I told you that that I am the older twin…"

Suddenly, she grabbed me, forcing me to stand up. Currently, an upset Homa is in front of me.

"You're the older sister, right? You should've act like one and tried to stop her back then!" she raised her voice, which is as if she is a bit pissed off.

"But… I can't." I replied with a soft tone, looking down on the ground.

"God forbid, why!?"

"I have to be honest with you…" I looked back at the former mujaheed, and I saw the fierce look on her face. "Yes, I am a soldier and I'm excellent of being one. It's a different story when we talk about my sister.

"I may be older, and she is young; but Junko is smart, beautiful, attractive, and uber intelligent. Me? I am just a rough, military-minded girl who knows nothing but to shoot and kill! Yes, she is a bitch obsessed with despair, but I will do anything and _even_ everything just to make her happy. That is why I follow her every order, every wish, and did everything she wants. All I wanted is her love and attention because that's the only thing that I show care for her!"

"Then until you died, and it's by your sister's own hands!" she spat at me. "You told me that, right?"

I remained silent as Homa continued. "You said that the plan is to imprison you while instead, she killed you just for her despair fetish. I want to be honest – you think that she loves you, but for being the insane vermin she was, she treats you more as a tool, a puppet, and a toy that can be disposed of after it outlived its usefulness. THAT is how she treats you; she killed you for her own pleasure and thrown out like garbage. That is no insult, in other words, that IS exactly what happened. It's for REAL, and you finally come into your senses when it's too late!"

When I finally heard those words from Homa herself, I realized something: damn it, she has a point.

Junko and I were twins but since she is smarter than I could ever be, I had an inferiority complex when getting along with her. She's more superior than me, in brains, that is. Therefore, it is fine for me to be the 'brawn' for her. I had no qualms with that.

I remember the time when we meet each other inside the airport. When we get at the limousine as we drive away from the airport, she tried to kill me with an ice pick and even throwing a grenade at me. Of course, I evade them all, but I was enamoured that she would try to kill me so Junko can feel despair. Then the irony comes during the Killing School Life when she finally killed me… for real. Yes, she finally got the despair she wants but… at the expense of my life. She saw me as worthless, useless, and trash… that she snuffed out my existence like a paper set on fire.

Shit, how can I be so blind? How can I be so stupid?

I am embarrassed to argue back at her as I gritted my teeth. Because everything Homa says was true. Then much to my surprise, she let me go as I went back into my bed. I heard Homa blurted with a sigh and looked at me.

"Look, you may be a murderer in your world and both you and your sister destroyed it, but after I heard the fact that you died by her hand and saved me back from those Soviet scums, I never changed my view of you. You died, but you came back having a second life here. Fate has given another chance, and you finally took that chance. It's because of that boy you're talking about, right?" she replied.

I blushed when I heard Homa's comment, and I nodded. "Yeah, it's Makoto."

"You mean Makoto Naegi." Yuto added. "He's the second holder of the SHSL Luckster title after Nagito Komaeda of Class 77th. I'm sure these two lucksters will get along if you ask me." he concluded with a smirk and I nodded.

Yeah, that guy. Nagito Komaeda is not just a lucky student but also a believer of hope. Not to mention that he is one of the students whom Junko brainwashed, the 77th Class, turning them into her 'Remnants of Despair'; through my sister's influence, they helped on spreading despair to the world. At the time he was brainwashed, he had his own twisted view on hope that he had his own obsession for despair. That and he even worshipped my sister. I have no idea what happened to him, though.

"Listen to me, Mukuro." Somehow, my thoughts snapped as Homa called me. "Do you think being stupid or weak is something you get at birth? It's more like a choice, it's either you chose to be one or the other. We can create our own destiny; it all depends on the choices we made in life. I became a mujaheed our of my own choice and nothing else. I forged my own path, and you did the same."

Upon hearing Homa's words, it brought me up some light. For me, at least; things are different right now. It's a new start, and the only way to deal with the past is to face it and move forward, no matter how dark or despicable your past is.

When I stood up from my bed, I finally made up my mind.

"This is it. There's only one way to settle this." I turned to my two friends as they have my attention.

"Lemme guess: a fistfight?" Heh, nice try Yuto; I shook my head saying no and instead replied with a smile,

"I'll talk to her, and I'll tell her everything she needs to know… especially what happened to me." I declared.

"Mukuro…" Homa said.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Homa." I told her. "I dunno if this will work or not but… it wouldn't be bad if I give it a try."

"Hm, that's the new Mukuro." Yuto smirked.

"Oh yeah, but before that, let's go to the mess hall. I'm starving." I told my friends. "Care to join?"

"Of course, _melgérey_!" Homa cheerfully replied.

"Heh, can't complain." Yuto stood up from his chair. As I opened the door with them following me, I agree on the thought that it is better to cool off a bit as we head up for dinner.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere in the Combat Unit Platform_**

 ** _Diamond Dogs Mother Base_**

 ** _Seychelles Waters_**

 ** _9:00 pm_**

Erika Tenno is lost on her thoughts as she leaned on one of the balconies of the platform. Aside from her guard duty, many things happened today for her as it gives her stress… and knocking some sense on one girl.

However, one thing that still engrained on her is her first encounter with Mukuro Ikusaba, after all these years AND after all the crap that she did. She remembered her time at Hope's Peak Academy as a gym teacher for the school. She remembered the times they shared with the students of both Class 77 and Class 78; working with the former's homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome, is an honor for her because Yukizome is a former student, with the talent of being a homemaker, earning the title of "Super High School Level Housewife".

Her time with Class 78 is also memorable. Like Class 77, Class 78 is also full of young people with different yet colourful personalities. Aside from a certain luckster and the Headmaster's daughter being a skilled detective, she had brief moments with both Junko and Mukuro. Not only is that Junko being a cheerful personality and a dazzling beauty herself, the girl was also smart. Her view on Mukuro is that she is athletic yet she is cold on other yet she became different when it comes to her sister and particularly, the luckster Makoto Naegi. However, she saw herself in the young, freckled girl; just like her, she is soldier.

"Shit. Why her… of all people?" she mumbled.

Sighing on herself as she stood up, she takes something out from her pocket, revealing that it is a cigar. Unlike an ordinary cigar, the one she carries is different. Then she also took out her iDroid from her left pocket. She puts the cigar on her mouth and 'lights' the odd cigar up using her iDroid. With this, Erika is 'smoking' to pass up her time, puffing off a somewhat holographic smoke from her mouth.

Still smoking her 'Phantom Cigar', Erika went back into memory lane: back into 'The Tragedy' where the world is full of darkness and despair. Forcing back into the battlefield once again, Erika cannot help but to think about the day where she wanted to save her students…and her impending death.

"That is the day I would never forget…the day I died…"

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Hope's Peak Academy grounds _

_The old building of Hope's Peak Academy turned itself into a shelter due to the 'Tragedy'. Thanks to Kazuichi Soda, former 'Ultimate Mechanic' and Ultimate Despair member, the whole building turned into a fortress with its surmountable number of defences: from guns, rocket launchers and cannons, we can say that it is impossible to go through. Nevertheless, as they say, we can never say if we try, right?_

 _That is the goal of the rescue team sent by the Future Foundation to rescue the Class 78 students trapped inside Junko Enoshima's killing game. Only two soldiers are left. One is Erika, in full combat gear; the other is none other than Koichi Kizakura, formerly a teacher and at the same time, working as Hope's Peak Academy's Talent Scout._

 _As they were under heavy fire from Ultimate Despair forces, both she and Kizakura are hiding from a damaged truck, providing them cover._

 _"So far so good, all things considered." Koichi began to spoke up._

 _"We're the only two left alive, aren't we?" Erika remarked while her fellow teacher reloaded his rifle_

 _"Yep." Koichi agreed as he fired some shots._

 _Koichi continued as he leaned back on the truck, "You know I used to be a teacher, right? So does this exactly my area of expertise."_

 _"No kidding, same here." Erika noted as she finished reloading her M202 FLASH rocket launcher and at the same time, recognizing Koichi's skills for being a soldier. "I was a gym teacher back in the day."_

 _She began firing as the rockets successfully hit some key targets then leaned back on the truck._

 _Koichi sighed as he remarked, "Nah, I'm not surprised."_

 _"Hm."_

 _"Heh, you, uh, ought to think about doing this for a living." Koichi suggested._

 _"No thanks, I'm more kind out for the educator's life." she declined as she took out her rifle. "What about you?"_

 _Koichi groaned as he answered while both soldiers are pressing the attack, "Well, I was reasonably terrible. Loved the hell out of it though; more on the kids, anyway!"_

 _Erika cannot help but to chuckle as she agreed._

 _However, the cannon from the old Hope's Peak building deployed as it takes aim. The former Hope's Peak talent scout saw this and called out, "Get down!"_

 _Hearing this, Erika saw the cannon… and it was pointing at her._

 _Then everything went to dark._

* * *

 _(Present Day)_

"Sorry, Kizakura. Perhaps my dream is going in a halt. Here I am, working as a merc…" she remarked while puffing from her 'Phantom Cigar'.

"I finally found you, Tenno- _sensei_."

She heard her former student's voice, the latter approaching her.

She sighed, "Why the hell are you here…?"

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

That is the first time I call her 'sensei', after those years at Hope's Peak…

That dinnertime with Homa and Yuto helped me eased up a little bit. We discussed many things, including my plan; but I cannot tell you the details about this. It's… kind of personal. For me, at least.

Actually, I decided to make this conversation with her in order to tell my former teacher about everything: my death, my 'resurrection', and best of all, the time that I have found a new purpose in life and a new home where I can start over.

Okay, here it goes…

"Back at the helipad here… about what happened." I took a deep breath as I tried to stay calm. "You have any right to be mad at me about everything back in our world, but all I ask is…you need to hear me out."

She turned to me… with a neutral look on her face while holding that cigar; not that I mind, though.

"What happened to the once cold and calculated bitch once you are? A change of heart perhaps or is there something more?" She wondered aloud.

"You do know that I am different when I'm attached to my sister, right?" I told her.

I heard her chuckle. "Such loyalty; that is something a soldier would have." She sighed, "Alright, I'm listening..." she replied.

"We'll go to that later." I told her as I began to lean in the wall. "Can I start?"

"Hmm, go ahead."

I begin to tell my side of the story as I look up in the starry sky. "Remember about the Killing Game back at Hope's Peak?"

"Actually, yeah; after Hope's Peak Academy was officially shut down, most of the teachers and the staff went to the Future Foundation. You're familiar with that, right?"

"I know." I said. "You're one of them."

"Hmph. But before we go there…" I saw her smirked at me. "You know, I served at the JSDF back then before going to Hope's Peak. While you…just disappeared and joined an elite mercenary group; a good use of your talent."

"Are you trying to complement me?" I inquired.

"Perhaps, but that's not the case." she puts her cigar back into her mouth as she puffs another 'smoke' from it. "If you ask me, Mukuro, you could've used that talent in order to help people, rather than being a murderous bastard."

"I killed a lot of people, but I never took pleasure from it. My sister was." I told her in a matter-of-fact.

"But you still helped her, as both of you plunged our world in chaos. Isn't that right?" Ms. Tenno said.

"That was all out of love." I began to explain. "Yes, I disappeared and worked as a young merc, but that was also the time that I felt I abandoned her. When I returned home and met with her again, it is my chance to reconcile with her. Instead, she came up with a plan and I agree with it."

"And that is where you two attended Hope's Peak Academy… and the 'despair' stuff?"

"Yes." I nodded. "All of Class 78, my classmates are trapped inside the old Hope's Peak building. That's where the Killing School Life started… after Junko killed Headmaster Jin Kirigiri."

"I see…" Ms. Tenno said. "That's what happened after he called the Future Foundation HQ for a rescue mission."

"Rescue mission?"

"A rescue mission… just to save those kids; and that includes you, Ms. Ikusaba." Ms. Tenno replied. "But unfortunately, I died after a cannon fired at me."

Good, now it is my turn. "And… during the Mutual Killing Game, I also died as well."

"What?"

"It's not an accident, though. It was my own sister who killed me." I told her.

"You're lying." She muttered in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, it's the truth!" I argued. "The supposed plan is to bring up an example to my fellow classmates about the 'Class Trial'; I should be the one who oppose the monochrome bear known as Monokuma about the 'rules' of the school. That is where I disguised as my sister.

"My sister's plan is for me to be punished since I threatened Monokuma, and to be sent in a trap door and imprisoned in an underground chamber. However, what happened next is something that is unexpected to me: my death." I concluded.

"If what you've said is true… then why would she kill you?" the older woman asked me.

"Out of boredom… and on top of that, just to bring her despair. At the time when those spears hit me, I never felt death before…. that is where I realized that it was too late for me." I honestly answered.

"Let me get this straight, Ikusaba…" Ms. Tenno looked at me with a straight face. "You can say that you loved your sister Junko, but she treated you more as a tool, and more like garbage. You do not mind verbally abused by her as long as you are close to her. In addition, guess what, you died because to her you are useless. In other words, she betrayed you.

I remained silent as she continued.

"How ironic; anyhow, every insult she said about you, did you mean it?"

When she asked that to me, I suddenly remember:

" _Fat, stupid, ugly people need to shut up!"_

" _Fat, stupid, ugly? That's me in a nutshell."_

The last statement echoed in my mind. Perhaps I just accepted that just to show my love for her. I do not mind her namecalling whatever, for me it was nothing.

When my death came all of a sudden, perhaps it could tell me that… she meant it.

"I don't mind at all… if that is the only way I could get close to her; to show that I care for her. Then… _that_ happened." I admitted.

While puffing her cigar, Ms. Tenno blurted a sigh. "I don't know if I should believe you or not, but… I see that you're not lying. However, that does not mean we're good. I still hate your guts, Ikusaba."

She closed her eyes as she tried to leave, walking past behind me. However, I won't allow our conversation to end like this.

I chuckled, "Perhaps I must be a horrible and despicable human being that fate has given me a second chance."

Then I heard that Ms. Tenno stopped walking.

"You heard me." I continued. "After I died at Hope's Peak, everything went black. Suddenly, I found out that I am in handcuffs inside a prison: a barracks in Afghanistan. Someone found me alive and took me in; I found out that it was a Soviet soldier. Then… the 'Boss' himself found me; he took me here in my new home - to be a soldier once again… but in a different light. You know what this means?"

She turned to me. "What are you saying?"

"I need you to look at this." I unbuttoned my uniform as I want to show my former teacher something…

The scars in my chest; as expected, she widened her eyes, mumbled. "T-Those are…"

"Yes, these are my scars…" I confirmed. "I got them when I was in Hope's Peak; during the time of the Killing Game and where Junko killed me – a number of spears have impaled me. At first, I was surprised why I have these even I am now alive."

I buttoned up my uniform as I continued. "Perhaps one of the reasons why I have those scars… is to remind me of my own regrets, my own pain; and at the same time, to keep going forward, to keep on living, and to keep on fighting. You're not the only one who is given another chance and start over. I did. Same goes to Yuto." I glared at her. "I wouldn't let that go!"

Then afterwards, I saw Ms. Tenno throw out her cigar as she gritted her teeth. I saw her right hand curled into a fist.

"Damn you, Ikusaba…" my former teacher snarled at me. "You think someone like you should deserve another chance, after all that happened?!"

Once again, she punched me in the face. However, I stood my ground and stared at her, in defiance.

"I never forget that!" I spat at her. "Yes, you can't change the past; it all happened! Tell me, what's wrong about seeking redemption and learning from your mistakes and moving forward!?"

"You don't understand what it feels like about losing everything!" She charged at me, attempting to do another punch yet I blocked most of them, due to my reflexes. However, I started to cover myself from her punches. Damn, I never thought that she was _this_ strong!

"My family, all who are dearest to me; all of them are gone since the world fell into despair!" she yelled at me while she keeps on punching. "And it's all because of you and your despair-obsessed bitch of a sister! I don't care if she betrayed you, but you're also a part of that mess!"

"And I don't give a damn!" I insisted back. She tried to punch me again-

THUD!

-until I caught her right fist. Still holding my ground, I glared at her saying, "Just like you, I ended up being here. I just want to start a new life and furthermore, to redeem myself!"

"What!?"

"It's not about the past anymore…" I mumbled.

My mind is now focused; it's time to take her down!

"What I care most…" I began to attack her, elbowing her in her stomach…

"…is my HOPE, of a FUTURE!" I declared as I made a throwing move, sending Ms. Tenno down on the steel floor. That hit her hard. While down and helpless, I tried to hit her in the face and-

KLANG!

-I hit the steel floor instead; my fist is just inches from her cheek. The downed teacher glared at me asking, "Come on, do it. What are you waiting for?"

This is it… you know, I was known for being cold and somewhat emotionless. This time, not anymore…

My eyes became watery, and I let the tears out, flowing down. In other words, I started to cry.

"Yes, family means to me: to be with my sister… and make up for the years that I abandoned her. Now, none of that matters anymore." I sobbed as I continued. "Ever since Junko betrayed me by killing me, I thought it was the end… until I got here. Thanks to… to Snake, I-I've found a new home, where I am now free: free to live the life I want it to be. This… is where I have found… my hope."

"Ikusaba…" she said.

"I know it'll be hard…" I continued to speak while crying. "But this is the path that I've chosen. No matter what, if this… will allow me to have hope… and for a better future… so be it."

Tears are still flowing from my eyes as I closed them. I have said a lot, but most importantly, that is coming from my heart. There will be struggles on the road, mostly from my past. However, I will keep on living… and fighting.

"Well, you really impressed me…" my former teacher, replied.

I opened my eyes and looked down. To my surprise, she smiled.

"Finally, you opened up your feelings to someone; something that you never did when we were back at Hope's Peak." Ms. Tenno commented.

As I wipe out my tears I said, "No, it all started when I entered Mother Base. Of course, after the 'Boss' rescued me. Then I met Yuto and now, Homa."

"You mean the Afghan girl?" she asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I see." she chuckled and moments later, we laughed. Since the atmosphere is now calm as it blends on the quiet night, I saw her sat up and went on beside me. I sat down as well.

"You deserve of having the title 'Super High School Level Soldier'. You're that tough.," she told me.

"Not really." I shook my head. "You're stronger than I am."

"You have your talent, but I have a lot of training and experience.," she argued.

"Heh, I learned how to fight and the pull the trigger… when I was younger before going to Hope's Peak." I playfully told her.

"Really?" Ms. Tenno raised her eyebrow. "So… you started as a child soldier and spend your life on the battlefield? No wonder why you have that kind of talent…. until _that_ happened."

Realizing what she meant about my past…I nodded, while staring down on the ground.

I saw Ms. Tenno sighed, "I never expected that this would happen between the two of us. Yeah, I admit that I'm furious when I saw you. However, after this, it seems that I have changed my mind."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She turned to me with a smile on her lips. "I saw your tears: they are genuine. You have shown me your newfound resolve. Perhaps that is enough to convince me."

I blushed when she said it. Does this mean that we are now in good terms?

"Well…" she continued while looking up in the starry sky. "Do you know why I choose to be a teacher at Hope's Peak rather than being a soldier?"

I remained silent.

"Yes, serving your country is not just an honor but also a duty to uphold." She calmly noted. "However, I've seen the reality of war… and it was ugly. Every time you shoot enemy soldiers, you cannot even stray your eyes away the horrible things it could show to us. Destruction, chaos, death… it's all in there. However, I keep on fighting since not's just a job but also my service to my country. Until I feel that I couldn't take the harshness of war, I decided to come to Hope's Peak Academy and start anew… as a gym teacher."

"So that's the reason why you left the military?" I asked her.

"To be honest, being closer to kids is much better than carrying a gun. It… gives me a different feeling. More like it brings warmth in my heart, like… it gives me peace." she said

I suddenly remember my times I spent with my classmates, especially our time with Ms. Tenno as our P.E. teacher. She is friendly towards everyone and cheerful as she could be. There is even one time that we had a joint P.E. class with Class 77. Those were the good times.

"You mean, you abandoned everything you are as a soldier?"

"Not exactly." she shook her head. "If you ask me, it's much better to fight to protect something rather than for the sake of it. I have my own ideals, though…"

"Ideals…?" I muttered.

"Now, I wanna ask you: what are you fighting for? Are you just fighting in order to live? Or there is something else?"

Suddenly, it hit me. Yes, I am a soldier and that is it. Fighting is the only thing that I am good at and nothing else. I know that other people have their own reasons to fight, but…

"Since Junko is now gone, I am free. I am now fighting for myself…" I gave an honest answer.

"For yourself?" Ms. Tenno wondered.

"Yeah."

Instead of berating me, I am surprised that she smiled about my answer.

"Well, there's nothing bad about that. If that is what you believe in, just go for it.," the former teacher told me.

"What?"

"As soldiers, we have directives and orders to follow and we do what we can to finish our jobs, even if it's dirty or something that we did not like. But in the course of life, one should make his or her own path because in the end, we are the ones who can create our destiny." she explained.

"Tenno-sensei…"

"We have a lot to talk about, Ikusaba…" she stood up and I followed. "However, it is getting late. You need to get some sleep."

"But I'm not a kid anymore…" I tried to complain.

"You're STILL a kid…" she stressed and then, smirked. "To me, anyway; you're still a student despite of being an official merc in this PF."

I smirked back and… made a salute. "Thanks for your time, Ma'am."

"Hm." she huffed in response, but more in a good way. I took my leave to go back in my room. Until-

"Fenrir!"

I turned back to Ms. Tenno as she puts out another cigar and her iDroid.

"Good night."

"What about you?" I asked Ms. Tenno.

"I'll just come along later.," She said as she puts the cigar on her mouth and lights it up.

"Okay, good night to you… Hummingbird." I concluded by calling her codename as I finally left.

Now I am back to my room as a lie down on my bed. All I can say? Many things happened. Honestly, I never expected that someone from my world, aside from Yuto would be part of this PF. I did all I can to make up things for Ms. Tenno but thankfully, it all worked out in the end.

I finally closed my eyes as sleep came into me…

* * *

 _Second Floor_

 _Inside the Combat Unit Platform_

 _Diamond Dogs Mother Base_

 _Seychelles Waters_

 _8:30 am_

After waking up and eating breakfast at the mess hall, I decide to take a stroll inside the Combat Platform, my workplace. While walking in the halls inside the platform… I suddenly heard a noise.

"Huh? Is that… music?"

Being curious, I'm trying to find where that music come from. As the noise grew louder, it finally led me where it came from.

A gym. Yes, that's it! There is a gym inside this platform! I spend a lot of time just to get myself in shape.

I opened the door as I entered the gym. The music is coming from a boombox and the song is more like 80s pop. I finally saw someone inside the gym: it was a woman and she is alone… I widened my eyes about what I saw.

It was none other than Ms. Tenno! And she is… dancing?

As I keep on watching, I was entranced of the way she moved. Her arms, legs and her own body keep on flailing; she's in tune with the rhythm, with sweat coming out everytime she moved her body into the music. However, I keep on tapping my right foot since I kind of like the song itself.

She turned around… and she stopped when she saw me. "Ikusaba?"

"Ah!, I-I uhh… sorry for interrupting!" I stuttered, trying to look away due to being embarrassed.

"That's okay." She chuckled. The former teacher and now merc turned off her boombox. She took her bottled water and drink from it. With a towel between her shoulders, she approached me afterwards. "Well, good morning. How are you today?"

"Um, g-good morning, Ms. Tenno; and… I'm doing fine." I greeted her back.

"If you're gonna ask me what I am doing here, better to answer it for you…," she said.

I was surprised. Wait, is she psychic or something!?

"H-How did you know?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm just baiting you…," she laughed. Calming herself down, she answered. "Anyhow, I'm just doing some dancing exercise, just in order to keep up in shape. Well, you can join if you want.

"But before that, there is something you need to know…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"The 'Boss' himself talked to me… about what happened last night." she replied.

"Are you…?"

"Well, it's just something like this…" she began to explain.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Inside the Combat Unit Platform_

 _Diamond Dogs Mother Base_

 _Seychelles Waters_

 _10:50 pm_

 _Silence and peace had engulfed Erika as she puffed her cigar. That is until…_

 _"You're spending time smoking here…"_

 _Erika heard a voice, it was male. As she turned, it was none other than 'Big Boss'._

 _"Uh, Boss! I'm sorry that-"_

 _"It's fine. I need to pass up some time before going to sleep." Snake said as he also puts out his own 'Phantom Cigar' and his iDroid. Putting the cigar in his mouth, he lights it up as well._

 _"Seemed that we're both the same doing this." she remarked._

 _"Hm, perhaps." Snake gruffed. "So tell me, about you and Fenrir: what happened?"_

 _Erika blurted out a sigh. "It's… kinda complicated. More like personal."_

 _"How can it be personal?"_

 _"What I mean is… it's all about her past." she told the eye-patched man. "At first, I was thinking about how could be someone like Mukuro Ikusaba to be accepted in this PF, despite of the things she had done. She, Yuto, and I came from the same world: once strived in hope, then the world fell into despair. Of course, she's part of the crime."_

 _"Perhaps, but that doesn't even matter to me anyway." Snake stated in a different light while puffing smoke in his cigar. "Despite of whatever dark past she had, she deserved to be here, being one of us. Her skills at fighting and pulling the trigger earned her that 'Ultimate Soldier' moniker of hers; I realized that she had potential. However, there is something more."_

 _"What makes you say that, 'Boss'?" she inquired._

 _Snake puffed another smoke as he answered, "One time at Wakh Sind… I've met Ikusaba for the first time; I acknowledge her being capable by taking down a guard. As we managed to escape that Soviet base and went on aboard the chopper, we had a talk with each other. That is where I saw something…"_

 _"About what?" Erika wondered._

 _"Those fiery eyes she had: her own resolve." Venom Snake said. "She told me a bit of her past, including her life as a young soldier. Ikusaba told me that she wants to start anew, even if it was a different battlefield, even a different world. She is indeed talented, but like a parent or a teacher, I need to keep watch on her. She's more like a stray lost wolf wandering around to find shelter or a new home and needs to have a guide. Yet Fenrir finally made it here."_

 _"So that's what Mukuro meant, huh?" Erika complemented after hearing Venom Snake's side. Like her former student said, that path to change will be hard but because of her newfound hope, she can do it._

 _"I'm proud of you, Hummingbird. Good thing that you and Ikusaba finally managed to get along." Snake said. "However, there is another reason why I came here…"_

 _"Um, care to tell me, 'Boss?'"_

 _Venom Snake just smiled._

 _(Present day)_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

"Wait, the 'Boss' told you that?" I said in surprise.

She nodded. "The 'Boss' is not alone on watching over you of becoming this PF's best soldier. From now on, I am also your personal teacher and trainer. You're also gonna join me in some dispatch missions as well. You should remember that I'm your senior. Is that clear?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Now, how about you join dance fitness with me today? I'm sure it will help you a lot." She offered.

She invited me, but I tried to decline. "Um, thanks but not right now." I tried to leave yet the former teacher caught off my hand as she tried to drag me in.

"Come on, don't be such a killjoy. Think of it more as like… an exercise. Simple, isn't it?" she plainly explained.

"But-"

"No buts!" she declared. "Since we're not at Hope's Peak anymore and we are in Diamond Dogs, let's make this more than a teacher-student relationship. More like… comrades, like sisters-in-arms."

I widened my eyes when she said those words: Words like 'comrade' and 'sister-in-arms'.

She put her hand on my shoulder. "A teacher's job is not just to teach his/her students but to be close to them. That's why most people call teachers as 'second parents'. Mukuro, I want to know you more… because both of us are going on the same path: our future."

"Ms. Tenno…"

"Alright, let's go!" I saw her going to the boombox. "Don't worry, I gonna teach you how to do 'fitness dancing'." She assured me

As she pressed the 'Play' button on the boombox, she approached me stood beside me and began to move her hands, along with her.

"Mukuro, just follow my steps…"

"Okay." I nodded and began to follow. I had a hard time but I easily cope with her since my mind now focused. Whoa, this was different from a battlefield. It's more… pleasant, inside a peaceful atmosphere. For me, this is a learning experience. This is what I call freedom.

Moving forward and starting anew… what a feeling, indeed.

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

Author's Notes: **And… done!**

 **In the previous chapter, I teased another new character for my story. And yes, it was none other than the P.E. teacher that appeared in the Danganronpa 3 anime. I also give her name and a codename (Erika Tenno a.k.a. Hummingbird). I decided to add her here in my story because she was a soldier, as seen in episode 8 of Future Arc. When I saw how she died I was like 'She's more than just a P.E. teacher, she's a soldier and a hero. She's a true… patriot.' And then I go, 'Okay, why not add her to my story?' However, I think the banter between Mukuro and the teacher and their reconciliation all done in this one chapter, so I probably rushed it a bit. If it was, then I apologize.**

 **And about the song that I used for Erika's dance workout, I used _"Flashdance – What a Feeling"_ by Irene Cara, from the film "Flashdance" and released in 1983. I also want to give credit to Dixxy Mouri, the author of the Danganronpa fic "Haunted", where the dead classmates of Class 78 were wandering as ghosts; he/she puts up the 'Mukuro dancing' idea there. And hey, wherever you are, I just hope you continue writing your story.**

 **And for the next chapter, and since this is the month of December, perhaps I can make an extra chapter before going back to the main plot. Since there are a lot of responsibilities that I'm currently doing nowadays, I will do my best. And yes, I will continue writing my Danganronpa x Metal Gear Rising crossover and I'm currently writing chapter 2 but perhaps I'll juggle between the two. But, who knows...**

 **Thanks very much, readers. Read and review!**


	11. EXTRA 1 - Birthdays and Happy Holidays

Author's Note: **YES! I finally did it!**

 **I mentioned back in the earlier chapters that I'm planning to make an extra chapter? Okay, this new chapter is released on the day before Christmas (it's Christmas Eve!). And this special chapter is also a Christmas special and it's Mukuro-centric: not only she will celebrate Christmas with her fellow Diamond Dogs mercs but also her birthday! I dunno if it's a bit rushed or not but perhaps I did my best.**

 **Here it is, the extra chapter!**

 **I don't own Metal Gear Solid and Danganronpa.**

* * *

Extra Chapter I: Birthdays and Happy Holidays

 _Eastern Communications Post_

 _Northern Kabul, Afghanistan_

 _2:25 pm_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

There. That is the last of them.

I neutralized the last Soviet guard by throwing him down from behind; including his combat shield. As I climbed towards the room where the comms equipment is located, I finally found the said prisoner. I carried him out of the Soviet-occupied communications post and when the coast is clear, I Fultoned him.

" _Okay, subject is in."_ it was Commander Miller talking on my radio, confirming the extraction.

Welp, I have done my job. Time for me to go home; perhaps my combat fatigue is kinda… smelly.

Heh, who am I kidding.

Taking out my iDroid, I called on the chopper then I saw a 4WD vehicle. I went to it and started the engine. Revving up the jeep, I started to drive until I reached the LZ.

" _This is Pequod, on station at LZ!"_

Once the chopper descended, I entered in and we're off. Closing the door and going back to my seat, I took a deep breath… just to cool off a bit especially that I drank some water from my water canteen.

" _Having a hard day's work, Fenrir?"_ Pequod began to speak

"Yeah, kinda…" I replied.

" _Well, you need to take a rest."_ Pequod advised. _"It's your choice if you want to remain here ACC or go back to our Mother Base. Don't worry; providing for every merc is our job."_

"Yeah, thanks." I said.

" _You know what month it is right now?"_ Pequod asked.

"Um, December?" I tried to guess.

" _Gotcha."_ Pequod chuckled. _"Being a merc is a dirty job, but celebrating Christmas eases most of us for a bit."_

Right, the Christmas season: the 'Most Wonderful Time of the Year' as they called it. Everyone, especially parents and children, had their ways to celebrate that season. Giving gifts', singing carols, shopping, feasts, spending time with family and friends, lights, decorations, you name it. This is also the season where everyone wants to share their blessings and happiness to one another. When they celebrate the New Year, everyone had hope in their hearts: a hope of better year and perhaps, a better future.

However, I'm a different case. Do you think that someone like me, who spends her life on the battlefield fighting and killing people, had any right to celebrate such a joyous holiday? Because when you're a soldier, holidays meant nothing because when you're in the hot zone, it's either you kill… or be killed.

The irony is that, one: my birthday is on December 24, Christmas Eve. Two: I share the same birthday as Junko since we're twins; and three: due to the fact that my younger twin is obsessed with despair, she vowed not to celebrate birthdays and even Christmas. She dragged me into this, guess what: I gladly accept it, I don't even care anyway. So no Christmas and no birthdays for me, either.

Even Junko would say, 'this is despair-inducing'.

I sighed about that thought. Since I am in a different world right now, will I have that happiness like… celebrating Christmas and my birthday? Who knows, Christmas wasn't meant to be celebrated in a time of war... or so perhaps.

Suddenly, I heard a call from the chopper.

" _Hey, Mukuro!"_ it was none other than Hummingbird, or should I say, Miss Tenno.

"Oh, Miss Tenno." I complied.

" _Mukuro, we have an emergency. Get back to Mother Base right now!"_

"W-what? Wait, what the hell is going on?! Are we under attack?!" I hesitantly asked as I stood up.

" _Doesn't matter; orders from Commander Miller and the 'Boss'! Make those three days travel back home count. They mean it; you have to hurry!"_ the call ended.

Crap, what is happening?

"Pequod, let's go back to Seychelles! I dunno what's really going on, but we need to check out!"

" _Roger that, kid!"_ Pequod responded.

I went back into my seat. I don't want to panic myself… I need to calm down.

I just hope that everyone's all right…

* * *

 _Three days later_

 _Diamond Dogs Mother Base_

 _Seychelles Waters_

 _December 24_

 _5:00 pm_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

At last, I finally landed on Mother Base. I heard the sirens from outside. Sliding the door of the chopper open, I went out and stepped into the helipad. I looked over the Command Platform.

Seems that the whole place is silent; that's because I never saw anyone patrolling around. All I hear is the sirens blaring and the noise from the chopper's propeller.

Strange.

Then-

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! PAK! BOOM! PAK!

I immediately took out my handgun.

"What the hell!?" I muttered. Explosions? Where did they come from!?

The noises of such explosions continue, still holding my handgun. Then afterwards, I heard a whistle… wait what? A whistle?

If those are not bombs, then they are… FIREWORKS!?

No way… what is-

Suddenly, I heard some music. I turned to my right and much to my surprise, most of my fellow soldiers are approaching me; one of them carries a boombox. There was Commander Miller, Instructor Ocelot, Yuto, and… Snake? I put back my gun on my holster.

" _ **~Happy Birthday, congratulations"**_

 _ **~Happy Birthday, with salutations"**_

 _ **~Happy Birthday, may your sky stay blue..."**_

Halfway there, one of them brought a birthday cake with four candles and the Diamond Dogs' logo on it. Then they concluded the song:

 _ **~Happy Birthday to You!"**_

Woah, I was speechless. Shocked, surprised. Many unexplainable feelings flooded into me.

Is this… joy?

My comrades are laughing clapping, whistled and cheering at me sending their greetings:

"Happy birthday, Fenrir!"

"Woo, atta girl!"

"Kid, happy birthday!"

"Congrats to you."

"Happy Birthday, Ikusaba."

"Happy Birthday, Mukuro!"

The last two greetings came from Commander Miller and Yuto. However, I saw Yuto stepped in.

"Okay, but we're not done yet, ladies and gentlemen.," he said. "Perhaps this birthday celebration wouldn't be enough… as for that, we want to do something special for our birthday girl! Don't you agree?"

They cheered in response, as well as I saw Commander Miller smiled. Then Ocelot also agreed with, "Rabbit has a point, men. I'm sure you feel the same thing, Boss."

"Of course." the eye-patched man nodded.

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded.

Then Yuto turned to me and smirked. "Alright, here it goes… Mukuro, this is not just for you, but for everyone here."

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth and…

"Weeeeeeeee~…." He started to sing and then the others followed him. I turned to the other side and to my surprise; my fellow female soldiers arrived, including Homa and Miss Tenno! However, it was Homa who brought the cake. I covered my mouth in shock since this happened. They began singing-

" _ **~We wish you a Merry Christmas"**_

 _ **~We wish you a Merry Christmas"**_

 _ **~We wish you a Merry Christmas-~,"**_

One of the girls even brought another cake: a round chocolate cake with red and green sprinkles. Atop of it is a candle in a Christmas tree design. They placed the Christmas cake beside the birthday cake as they conclude the song:

 _ **~And a Happy New Year~~~~~~~!"**_

Both the men and women of Diamond Dogs keep on bringing me laughs, applause and cheers; both the Afghan girl and my former teacher at Hope's Peak joined in as well.

"Happy Holidays, little wolf!"

"Fenrir, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, kid!"

"Happy Christmas!"

"Ikusaba, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Mukuro!"

"W-What is… I-I can't… how…?" I stuttered. I am loss for words.

I saw Commander Miller approached me with glee. "Who would've thought that the birthday of our own little wolf coincides with Christmas Eve? So we decided to make this up as a surprise for you."

"Wait up." I tried to calm down and ask them. "How do you guys… know my birthday? Who's behind all of this?"

"I do." I heard someone spoke up and it was Ms. Tenno. She then approached me. "However, I didn't do this alone." she concluded with a smile on her lips.

She points on Homa and Yuto, were both of them have smiles on their faces. Yuto spoke up, "Actually, I and Homa called on the others to help. In addition, since this is a 'double celebration', we've put up a lot of effort to prepare for this special occasion. Of course, Commander Miller and the 'Boss' also agreed with this."

"I'll agree with Rabbit over there." it was Ocelot's turn to speak as he stepped in. "Even though our best Intel operative is out back in the kitchen trying to ate those fruitcakes for tonight's feast."

"Hey! You also joined in, old man!" Yuto exclaimed on his mentor's joke, which I chuckled and most of the people present. However, Ocelot shrugged instead.

"As for you, Fenrir: celebrating Christmas Eve AND your birthday? Well, only a few would have that. But to me, you're one of a kind, kid." Ocelot told me.

"How about some words from you, Boss?" Commander Miller called out Snake.

"Hn, I don't know how I can put it?" I heard Snake was a bit embarrassed.

"Come on, Snake. It's Ikusaba's special day and at the same time, it's Christmas. We all celebrate it all year." I heard Miller insisted.

"Hm, perhaps you're right." Snake replied. I saw Snake approached me and I faced and tried to salute him but-

"There's no need. Put down your hand."

-he stopped me midway. I put down my hand as he told me.

Snake started his speech. "It's been many months ago since you started to step into our home. When I first saw you, you are not just any other prisoner. You displayed us your talents; you prove to us what you are capable of. Despite of your age, you fully become a full-fledge soldier. Now, you're here with us. I found a diamond and polished it; it now shines beautifully. That diamond is none other than you, Fenrir.

"Boss…" I uttered.

"You told me that you want to start over. You took that opportunity and made it happen. Your past may be dark or jaded, but you wished to move on, focusing on the future. You're a new person now; and I'm proud of you.

"The Boss had a point, Ikusaba…" it was Miss Tenno who stepped in. "We had… a lot of disagreements between the two of us back in the past, including my grudge that I admit. The three of us, including Yuto spend our lives back then. However, you said that all you care is the future, right? Well, you taught me that."

"Miss Tenno…" I mumbled. Then Homma also stepped in alongside the 'Boss'.

"I may not care about your background or your past, despite of the customs around here due to my own background, of course." Homa stated. "However, at first I never trusted you. Our first meeting are not even in a polite manner, to say the least. Back then, when you saved me at Smasei Fort, you helped me and made me realize that I can be more than just a mujaheed. We're not just friends but also a sister-in-arms. I thank you for that, Mukuro."

"Even with Hummingbird around longer than I am, I have to admit, I was all alone." Yuto called up, taking his turn to speak up. I looked to him as he continued, "Ocelot is the one who brought me here and start my new life. Nevertheless, when he told me that you arrived here while I was on a covert mission, and I was excited that I would finally meet you… just like the days we spent back in our world. Here we are… that we are both on the same page. That's enough for me."

"You guys…" this time around, tears finally came out to my eyes. It is not tears of sorrow or regret; I never understand what kind of emotion that I have, but one of them is joy.

Now it's my turn to speak. Now… I decided bring out my emotions because of this.

"I have done horrible things in my life. Just for the sake of my own family; with being a soldier… I used to kill a lot; that's part of it." Then slowly, tears formed into my eyes as I continued. "Due to my horrible past… back in my world, I-I never thought I am beyond redemption; I've done a lot of sins. I should never deserve any of this… but you guys…you-you saw me that… I am more than just a soldier.

"T-this is the first time, that I-I celebrate my… b-birthday, and Christmas. My… sister never wanted it. Yet… this… entire surprise, y-you people did all of this for me. I-I've never… I-I'm-"

Then Miss Tenno suddenly hugged me, just as if a mother would do. She patted my head and hushed, "It's okay, Mukuro. Come on, let it out."

I started to cry; I cried a lost that lasted for a minute.

I wiped out my tears as Snake called me. "Feeling better now, kid?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "All I can say is… thank you."

"ARF!"

I turned to my right and I saw a full-grown dog (or wolf, if that is what you want to put it) ran and jumped towards me. Both of us were on the ground, with the big dog licking my face, which it tickles.

"Hahaha, yeah, yeah. I miss you too, DD." I chuckled. Yep, this big dog right here is none other than DD himself. Thanks to Ocelot's training, this little wolf pup turned into an attack dog. Actually, I always took him as my mission buddy as this dog assists me in my missions: sniffing other animals, plants, weapons, and even soldiers and hostages. He even barks to warn me of any objective or danger nearby and he's good on distracting even killing/stunning enemies down. They say that dogs are a 'man's best friend', but DD is more like both as a soldier and a faithful companion. Perhaps even Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Animal Breeder, would have a hard time to deal with someone like DD.

DD got off from me as I stood up, ruffling the dog's head. I told him, "So you're joining the celebration, eh?"

He happily barked as are response and I give him a smile.

Miss Tenno chuckled as she commented, "You're getting along with each other, huh."

"Not just me, it's _everyone_." I added.

"Come on, blow the candles… birthday girl." Miss Tenno said with a smile while patting my back.

"Okay…" I nodded.

Now I walked over the two cakes: one is a birthday cake, and the other is a Christmas-themed one; the candles of both cakes lit: for on the birthday cake and one with the Christmas tree design.

"Can I have your attention, everyone?" Commander Miller called up everyone's attention. Then he turned to me.

"On behalf of Diamond Dogs, we wish you, Mukuro Ikusaba, a 'Happy Birthday', and…"

I saw him turn to my fellow comrades present and nodded at them. Suddenly, the men present exclaimed in unison-

" **MERRY CHRISTMAS!"**

Then it followed with cheers, laughs and applause.

I turned to Miss Tenno that she said, "Today is your special day, Mukuro. Make it up."

"Yeah."

I turned to the two cakes below me. I also noticed the inscription of the Christmas cake:

 _ **To Fenrir:**_

 _ **SEASON'S GREETINGS**_

 _ **From: Diamond Dogs**_

Well, I can't help but to smile.

After taking a deep breath, which in turn puffed my cheeks, I blow the two candles and everyone around clapped and cheered with greetings and stuff.

Wow, I can never be much happier after all the shit I have done back then.

"Alright, everyone; I have an important announcement." the applauses died down as they turned to Command Miller.

"Fenrir's birthday celebration AND our Christmas Eve feast will be at 1900 hours; and it will be held in our Mess Hall, here in the Command Platform. For those who are involved in the preparations, return to your responsibilities. Others should also help as well."

Everyone agreed.

"Alright, on the double, everyone; it's the time of the year! Let's go!"

With cheers and joy in everyone, all of my comrades left the area, to go and prepare for the celebration. Of course, DD joined them as well.

"Perhaps, I'll join in." Homa turned to me. "See you later, Fenrir!" she waved at me as she left.

"Guess I need to leave, too… along with the cakes, of course." Then she called out the other girls, "Ladies, can you help me bring these cakes to the mess hall?"

The lady soldiers agreed and helped as well.

"Oh, boy, I can't wait to eat some of fruitcakes!" Yuto declared.

"I heard that!" I saw Yuto surprised when Ocelot called him out. "You can eat some of it later on; you're coming with me." he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, old man." Yuto replied as he left to join with Ocelot.

The last to leave is none other than Snake. He pats me on the back while walking past through me. "It's _your_ day, kid. Savor it." he smirked.

If you ask me, this is overwhelming. I have to admit: this is the first time I am celebrating my birthday AND my Christmas after a long time, which is, where I lived alongside my sister.

It's 2 hours before Christmas Eve… and I can't wait long enough.

* * *

 _Inside the Mess Hall_

 _Diamond Dogs Mother Base_

 _Seychelles Waters_

 _December 24_

 _8:00 pm_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

Indeed, this Christmas Eve is merry and bright! Heh, that also includes my birthday!

All of us, including myself are celebrating our Christmas Eve feast. Singing, dancing, eating, talking with friends, you name it. The 'Boss' himself is sitting on a chair alongside Commander Miller, drinking some wine. While Ocelot spends his time chatting with his fellow soldiers, ladies included, me, Homa and Yuto are enjoying ourselves while eating in a separate table.

"Mmm, this is great!" Yuto exclaimed as he finished eating some Christmas cookies. "To be honest, aside from Halloween, Christmas also had the most delicious stuff! Cookies, cakes, meat, you name it!"

"Can't help but to agree." I nodded. "I wouldn't mind having a ration with Christmas food." I cannot help but to admire Diamond Dogs' menu featuring different Christmas dishes from around the world. Eastern and Western food, it's all in here.

I turned on Homa as she enjoyed her food, which consists of roasted chicken, roasted lamb, some meatballs and bread.

"So you enjoy the food?" I asked the former mujaheed.

She turned to me as she replied, "You should know that I never, ever, ate pork."

"Oh, I almost forgot that you're a Muslim…" I mumbled.

However, she giggled. "That's fine, _melgerey._ I never thought that some Western countries also served lamb during Christmas. In Afghanistan, lamb, beef and chickens are the main meat dishes."

"All I know is that Afghanistan never even celebrated Christmas since it's not a formal holiday for them." Yuto added while eating his fruitcake and drinking his fruit juice, "Different cultures, you know."

"Yes." Homa nodded. "Perhaps this is my first time to be part of this Christmas feast. Despite differences in my country's culture, I can say that this is wonderful experience!"

"Well, despite of us being mercs, it's a good thing that we had times like this; 2 weeks of holiday break wasn't even bad after all. All the fighting makes us tired and worn out, so this helps. Of course, we can celebrate Christmas and New Year before going back to our jobs." Yuto commented.

"I agree." Homa nodded. "Besides, we're also celebrating Mukuro's birthday so it indeed a nice coincidence."

"Yeah, thanks." Looking at my glass, I muttered. " _Peace of earth, good will to men._ That's what the song says." I said. I frowned when I began to remember something:

My sister Junko; since we were twins, we shared the same birthday.

"Um, is there something wrong, Mukuro?" I suddenly snapped my thoughts as Homa called me out.

"Ah! Oh, it's nothing." I told her. I took a can of soda as I stood up and tried to leave.

"Hey, where you going?" Yuto inquired as I stopped for a bit.

"I need some fresh air." Then I turned to my two friends… and tried to smile. "Don't worry, I'll be back."

Then I left the table as I went outside, amid the music and cheers.

* * *

 _Outside the Mess Hall_

 _Command Platform_

 _Diamond Dogs Mother Base_

 _Seychelles waters_

 _ ***Mukuro's POV***_

I opened my soda can and drink from it. Standing on a balcony, I leaned my arms on the steel and hung my head; something's jumbled on my mind.

It was my sister, what else? Especially _that_ woman, who had the same face as her; I don't want to believe that woman was my sister. If she was, then why and how is she alive? It is still a mystery and it's been months…

I sighed as I mumbled, "Damn it, Junko…"

"There you are." I heard a voice that called me. It was Hummingbird, or you could say, my former P.E. teacher.

"Miss Tenno…" I muttered as I stood up.

"The party is still ongoing…" she said as she approach me. "You're missing out all the fun."

"Well, I need some alone time, that's all." I replied.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked me, concerned.

"More like it's… personal." I answered.

"Come on, I'm your fellow comrade here; and also your teacher." she told me.

" _Former_ teacher… and my current mentor aside from the 'Boss…" I corrected her.

"Okay…." then my mentor continued, "you can tell me. Perhaps I can help."

I took a sigh and said, "Alright, here it goes…my birthday is today, right?"

"Yeah, and…?"

"You know that I share the same birthday as my sister Junko…"

"So, what's wrong about it?" Miss Tenno asked.

I looked up in the sky and took a breather. "There are times that I remember her, it is bothering me a bit."

"Is that it?"

I nodded. "I always thought that family, no matter what circumstances are we in, are still looking for each other; for better or worse."

I heard the senior merc chuckled. "To be honest, I know what you feel."

"Huh?" I turned to her.

She leaned on a wall beside me and looked up. "I had a little sister, though."

"You do?"

"Yep. When I am a soldier, she's more of a businesswoman and one of the brightest. However, she's secretly an arms dealer dealing with terrorists and our relationship soured since then." I was surprised upon Miss Tenno's revelation.

I listened as she continued, "There's a time the JSDF formed a counter-terror squad and I was a part of it. Along with the US military, we formed a joint operation against a terror cell in Southwest Asia, where the objective to apprehend a businesswoman who is secretly an arms dealer; once we found the target, we should take her into custody back to Japan."

"So… did it work out?" I asked.

"Yeah, the mission is a success." Miss Tenno confirmed. "But it hit me hard after the discovery that it was my sister being the arms dealer."

"What did you do?"

She sighed as she answered, "Well, both of us had a fistfight until I finally took her down. I had to admit: she's one tough bitch. At the time we brought her back to Japan and put her behind bars, I never stopped visiting her and talk to each other. To be honest, I want to restore my relationship with her. However, she's becoming soft yet still stubborn."

"Did… you reconcile with each other?" I asked again, wondering what happened after.

"The last time I saw her is a week before the Parade, then the 'Tragedy' happened. When I came back to her cell during those despair-ridden days, she was gone. I never saw her again.," she admitted.

I looked down after I heard the whole story. Miss Tenno really wanted to reconcile with his sister; then the 'Tragedy' came and all those chances are gone into dust. Well, I'm also part of it; and it makes a bit guilty everytime I remember that.

"I have no idea about what's inside your head but lemme guess: do you miss her?" my second mentor asked me.

"Who?" I want to clarify.

"Your twin sister, I mean." then Miss Tenno added, "Everyone saw her as the 'Ultimate Despair', a beautiful young woman who is also crazy, insane and has an obsession with despair… the one who brought the world to her knees, all for despair. But to you… she's still your sister, am I right?"

A moment of silence until I broke it as I answered: "You know that she's dead, right? And as for your answer… I don't even know."

"So you're unsure?" She asked me. Then I nodded. Suddenly, there is something that she took out on her pocket and-

"Here."

It was a cigar. Wait, this is a Phantom Cigar. Miss Tenno offered me a smoke?

"I never tried one of these." I told her.

"Hey, this Phantom Cigar had no tobacco; it only had wormwood. So it won't kill you either." she said.

I stared back at the cigar-like object. I was wondering: what does this do?

So I decided to put the Phantom Cigar on my mouth. "Um, what's next?" I asked while the cigar is still on my mouth.

"Alright, take out your iDroid and press the right button to 'light' it up. The 'light' from the iDroid is located in its center."

I nodded and took out my iDroid. I point the center orb of the iDroid on the tip of my cigar. Then I began to 'light' it up; the 'light' is like holographic in nature. The small holes from the tip of the cigar glowed red and like I saw back then, it comes out a holographic smoke.

I inhaled from the Phantom Cigar and-

-I heard a voice, it's shouting from nowhere! I tried to look around where it came from that I took out the cigar from my lips.

"Hey, Mukuro? What's with that odd look?" she smirked in front of me.

"I-I heard something: it's more like a singing voice! W-where the hell it came from?!" I exclaimed awkwardly.

I heard her giggle and turned into laughter. "Perhaps it's all on your head…"

"But I swear I heard someone!" I argued

"Alright, alright, whatevs." The giggle died down and she asked me, "How was it?"

Putting back the cigar into my mouth, I inhaled from it and took a breather. I realized something:

There is no smoke coming out when I exhaled… yet this feels good that it relaxes me. Not just only it eased out my brain but also my body as a whole. I just felt it.

I turned to Miss Tenno and said, "There's no smoke coming out from my mouth, but it relaxes me."

"They say 'cigarette smoking is dangerous to your health', but this one's very safe." she shrugged.

"It has no tobacco, right?" then the older merc nodded.

"To be honest, back at my first mission the 'Boss' tried to offer me one, but never tried it. Until tonight, at least." I continued.

"Well, feeling better?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded as I put back the cigar in my mouth and continued 'smoking'.

She continued as she leaned her arms on the pipes of the balcony. "If your sister is alive, do you want to reconcile with her, if you had the chance?"

Puffing out from my 'cigar', I turned to her and answered, "Perhaps, but if that is to happen, I'll just knock some sense into her before restoring our relationship. Actually, it all depends on her…"

"I see…" Miss Tenno said.

"I want her to see the new me. If she still insists on her own madness, who knows…" I concluded.

"All I can say that the relationship as sisters is more… complicated." she said.

"You could say that." I mumbled. Then I turned to her and smiled. "Those days are ahead of me; I have a new life now."

She smiled back at me then I saw her picked on her bag and-

"My Christmas gift for you."

W-Wha?

A gift? For me?

"Is this-?" I muttered. I was surprised that she gave me a box.

"Yeah, that's for you. Happy birthday AND Merry Christmas, kid." Miss Tenno said, smiling.

"T-This is the first Christmas gift I ever had… in a long time." I said. I looked up to my former PE teacher and bowed down in gratitude. "Thank you, thank you very much!"

"Heheh, no problem, birthday girl!" she chuckled. "Come on, let's go back to the mess hall."

I nodded. "Yes."

Now both of us went back to the Mess Hall, with smiles on our faces.

To be honest, I never deserved any of this due to my past, including the times that I spend with my sister. However, this happiness is something new to me; this is a day of firsts: my first Christmas in my life AND my first birthday party. Moreover, I celebrate with my new friends and my new family.

Call me crazy or whatever, but I will treasure these moments from now on? And about the gift I got from Miss Tenno? Well, that will be for a later time. And no, there is no snow in Seychelles or even in Afghanistan.

* * *

Author's Notes: **And DONE!**

 **Upon starting to write this story last year, I'm planning on doing this extra chapter. Actually back then, I found out that the birthdates of Mukuro and Junko are of December 24, Christmas Eve. But since Junko had an had an obession for despair, it seems that they won't celebrate their birthdays, just for Junko's despair fetish. In addition, there is a feature in _MGSV_ that when you enter your birthdate at the start of the game and while you're playing it until it reach your birthdate, you will receive a call from Miller when you decide to return to Mother Base. Then you will get an extra cutscene where your men will come to you celebrating your birthday by bringing you a birthday cake. **

**Now, looking back: alot of things happened this year 2016. Thanks for my continuous playthrough of _MGSV_ and the release of the Danganronpa 3 anime (including the dub), it made me go back on writing this story. And thanks to my friend, I had the chance to play _'Metal Gear Rising'_ once again that it lead to write another Danganronpa crossover story with that game. As a gamer myself, not only that I'm looking forward for _'Tales of Berseria'_ and _'Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'_ , I'm also looking forward for Hideo Kojima's new game _'Death Stranding'_ , which it will be Kojima Productions' first game as an independent studio since Kojima's departure and their termination of their contract from Konami. The release date of that game is 2019; so it will be three years prior to its release. It's just the same that _'Ground Zeroes'_ and _'The Phantom Pain'_ where they were unveiled 4 years ago back in 2012. And yes, _'Death Stranding'_ will feature actors Norman Reedus and Mads Mikkelsen; I was blown away about the latest trailer released this year.**

 **Also, I had plans on writing new stories about anime and other shows that I'm currently watching as of now. As a tokusatsu fan myself, I'm currently watching _Kamen Rider Ex-Aid_ and I watched it every week; I've never been much hooked on watching a Kamen Rider show since Decade, W, and my most favorite, Gaim. I'm planning to write another KR crossover story, but who knows, perhaps another Danganronpa one or anything else. Same goes for the Marvel films: perhaps I can make another crossover depending on the current shows I am watching or anything that I have interest on. Still, who knows...**

 **And lastly, my personal life: there's a lot of ups and downs that happened; ever since the passing of my beloved father on the first day of the year 2016, me and my family had experienced a lot of ups and downs but there are a lot of opportunities that we took and we succeed. Perhaps it'll be a bit uneasy for me to celebrate New Year due to that, but as they say, we should keep on looking forward and move forward in the course of life.**

 **So read and review. And I wish you all A MERRY AND BLESSED CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY AND PEACEFUL NEW YEAR!**


End file.
